Diabolik Lovers: Blood Magic!
by not-yellow-diamond
Summary: Los hermanos Sakamaki tienen la oportunidad de enfrentarse a sus madres y cerrar de una vez por todas las heridas que estas les causaron, mientras en el mundo mágico se desata una guerra que involucra a todos los clanes del inframundo y todo empieza con una chica de extraños ojos que atraviesa el techo de la mansión, embolsándose una deuda que deberá pagar con sangre.
1. Capítulo I: Escape

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de entrar y leer, ¡ya desde eso significa mucho! Ahora, hay un par de cositas que quisiera aclarar sobre este fic (si les da flojera lean solo lo resaltado, je):

 **Número uno** , **ya que** **la OC es una bruja** **hay cierta terminología obtenida de** **AHS: Coven y Harry Potter** , pero **no hay** ninguna **aperción de personajes** de dichas series ni tampoco menciones específicas de momentos en estás, por esa razón no marque la historia como Crossover. **Les prometo que aunque no hayan visto Coven o Potter le entenderán perfectamente pues las explicaciones están implícitas en la narrativa de manera clara y llevadera.**

Punto dos: **Este fic se actualiza cada semana** , ya que tengo que aprender a tener constancia pues párelo a esto estoy trabajando en una Novela de misterio y necesito algo que me motive a levantar mi trasero y no procrastinar en el vacío apacible de mi cama. Sooooo **chequen en la semana por el segundo capítulo, prometo que ahí estará** , y así el siguiente y el siguiente.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, ¡al fic! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

* * *

Estuvieron planeando el escape durante semanas. Pensaron todas las formas posibles en las que podrían detenerlos, atraparlos, y juntos idearon diferentes formas de sobrepasar los obstáculos. Desde que se conocieron en el orfanato los cuatro niños olvidados habían sido unidos, se lamieron las heridas y decidieron que ese infierno no podría quedarse su alma.

– ¿Están listos? –preguntó Ruki, de cabello azabache y mirada analítica. Todos asintieron enérgicos a sabiendas de que a partir de ese momento, ya no habría vuelta atrás. El coraje se leía en sus ojos, desbordando algunas otras cosas como confianza, determinación, valentía y el inevitable miedo a fracasar.

–Repasemos el plan una vez más –susurró con convicción–. Azusa, tú estarás en la habitación cercana al lobby, envuelto en una sábana mientras Kou grita atrayendo la atención…

– ¡Está muerto, está muerto! Señorita, ¡Azusa cortó sus venas!– gimoteó Kou, de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos azules, o lo habían sido antes que el mismo se arrancara uno. Lo dijo en tono cantarín, como para dar un toque dramático a las palabras del azabache, quien luego de la pequeña interrupción, continuó hablando:

–Inmediatamente después de que la cuidadora en turo llegue al lugar, Azusa la apuñala en el tobillo y Kou la empujará al suelo. Ambos se encargarán de inmovilizarla y cerrar la habitación con llave. Se reunirán con Bear en la entrada principal mientras yo inicio un incendio en la cocina. Tiren la puerta y corran hacia el bosque maldito.

– ¡¿Eh?! –interrumpió el rubio–. ¡No dijiste eso antes, Ruki!

– ¡Sí! ¡¿En qué pensabas?! Ese lugar es… –comenzó bear, de cabellos castaños muy claros y ojos pardos. Tenía una estatura descomunal para ser un niño de once años, de ahí su nombre, bear que quiere decir oso en inglés.

–Sé lo que es. Pero las leyendas de ese lugar quizá eviten que los veladores nos persigan hasta atraparnos– Nadie se atrevió a contradecir su lógica, así que sin vacilar, terminó de dar su explicación.

–Correrán hacia el bosque maldito, yo saldré por atrás y los alcanzo en el frente del edificio y seguimos por ese camino hasta que se cansen de perseguirnos.

A la noche siguiente, la cocina estaba en llamas, el personal del orfanato estaba ocupado evacuándose así mismo, y algunos de los niños estaban atrapados en el incendio. Así eran las cosas, pensaba el pelinegro mientras corría. Nadie ve por ti más que tú mismo, y si no puedes salvarte estas condenado a la muerte.

– ¡Ahí viene! –gritó uno de los que él consideraba sus hermanos. "Trio de tontos ¿acaso no había especificado que corrieran al bosque en cuanto salieran?" Recriminó Ruki para sus adentros, pero mientras lo hacía se sonrió. Lo habían esperado. Ellos no lo dejarían, no lo dejarían jamás. Pronto los alcanzó y los cuatro juntos emprendieron la carrera, pero no contaban con que uno de los centinelas fue enviado a la torre para vigilar posibles fugas aprovechando la conmoción. Las campanas empezaron a sonar "¡se escapan!" todos se crisparon, girándose para ver una multitud enardecida de adultos venir sobre ellos. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete personas; sosteniendo antorchas corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Las piernas comenzaron a arderles y uno de ellos callo.

– ¡Kou! –gritó el más alto de ellos, deteniéndose para levantarlo.

–Me duele… –se quejó el rubio con la mano en la cara. Bear apretó los dientes. Esos malditos lo habían dañado demasiado antes de esa noche, y hacia menos de dos días del incidente con su ojo. Estaba muy malherido. Al tocarlo, Bear comprobó que ardía en fiebre.

– ¡Sigan corriendo! –La vos de Ruki inundó sus oídos. No habían llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahí. Tan solo debían entrar en bosque, unos metros más y lo lograrían. Se movían rápido y pronto llegaron a las sombras de su destino. Destrozando arbustos para abrirse paso llegaron hasta lo que prometía ser un claro. La parte mala de la situación era que los adultos no se habían detenido como ellos creían, ya que las leyendas de bosques embrujados solo sirven para asustar a los niños. Ruki se maldijo en silencio por ser tan estúpido.

–Ruki… ya no… puedo… continuar –La fatiga en la voz de Azusa lo alcanzó demasiado pronto. A él tampoco le quedaban fuerzas y cuando una pequeña piedra lo hizo tropezar, cayó al suelo entorpeciendo el paso de sus hermanos, que en algún punto habían formado una fila india tras de él, y ahora todos se hallaban en el suelo.

– ¡Aquí están, zánganos mal olientes! –escupió un hombre chimuelo.

– ¡Tienen idea de cuánto vale la instalación que acaban de quemar! –Se escandalizó una mujer regordeta, quien había visto a Ruki causar el incendio. Los hermanos se juntaron un poco más, acortado los espacios entre ellos, unos no miraban a la multitud y otros lo hacían ardiendo en odio y desespero. Entonces un extraño crujido se escuchó entre los arbustos. Ruki miró alrededor, una sombra pasaba rápida la penumbra.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó un tercer adulto.

–El viento –tajó el anciano sin dientes– ¡ahora lo pagaran, malditos niños! –acto seguido arrojo una piedra que reventó en la cabeza de Azusa. El pequeño se encogió del dolor, pero no gritó. Ruki lo atrajo hacia él, mirando con repulsión al hombre que pronto arrojo una segunda piedra. Las demás personas con él lo secundaron, seguido a eso una lluvia de rocas se dejó venir sobre ellos. La cabeza de Kou cedió primero, y un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar desde su cien hasta su cuello.

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Bear desesperado, entonces uno de los hombres parados cerca de los arboles fue succionado al interior. La gorda gritó, y las piedras se detuvieron.

– ¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó el viejo, irritado.

–Clarence, mi hijo Clarence… –el anciano frunció el ceño, aun podía verse la figura del mucho a la lejanía.

–Hijo, sal de ahí –exclamó el hombre–. No es momento para bromas. Hay que llevar lo que queda de estos niños de vuelta al orfanato. –un crujido entre las ramas y algo se movió muy deprisa, hacia el otro extremo del claro, sin salir de los arbustos, en la oscuridad. El ambiente se tensó. Ruki miraba receloso alrededor, no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero seguro esa sería suficiente distracción para desaparecer entre los árboles. Tiró de la camisa de Bear para llamar su atención, y este con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que dirigiera su vista al rubio. Estaba sangrando, inconsciente. Mierda.

El pelinegro señalo los árboles que hacían gran sombra a unos metros de ellos, diciendo sin decir nada que tenían que ir hacia allí. Bear lo entendió con claridad, abrazó a su pequeño hermano, asegurándolo entre sus brazos, listo para arrastrarse hasta donde estuvieran a salvo. Entonces, del lugar al que se dirigían salió disparado algo que calló con golpe seco frente ellos, levantando tierra y polvo. Azusa peló los ojos de miedo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca para no gritar, y probablemente también para no vomitar. La señora pegó un alarido que sin problemas retumbó como un himno de dolor entre los árboles.

– ¡Mi bebé!– sollozó tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero la detuvieron–. ¡Mi hijo, mi niño, Clarence! –Frente a ellos, se hallaba el cuerpo decapitado de lo que antes fue una persona. La cabeza aún no se desprendía totalmente del cuerpo, estaba sujeta aun por pequeñas fibras de musculo. A Ruki se le revolvió el estomagó y Bear estaba atónito.

– ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! –chilló la mujer, desesperada, frenética, tratando de soltarse de las manos que la sujetaban–. ¡Fueron ustedes! ¡Malditos mounstros! –Con esfuerzo sobrehumano se soltó y corrió hasta ellos, los tres retrocedieron por instinto cuando ella se frenó en seco. Estaba a unos cuantos palmos, desde la posición de los pequeños, se podían apreciar sus ojos desorbitados. Tenía la boca abierta y pronto un hilo de saliva comenzó caer por un costado de sus labios, pero no cerraba la boca.

La mujer comenzó a moverse de una forma temblorosa, robótica, pausadamente, incluso parecía que en contra de su propia voluntad. Junto las manos lo suficientemente despacio como para que ellos percibieran el cuchillo que cargaba con la derecha. Se tensaron, juntándose aún más. Ella levantó el arma. Ellos no podían apartar la vista.

Todo pasó muy rápido. La mujer se apuñaló con el cuchillo. Sangre. Sangre sobre ellos. Sangre sobre el suelo. Sangre sobre Clarence. Otro cuerpo inerte azotando frente a ellos. El silencio sepulcral que se formó después de eso fue roto por una risotada que durante unos minutos rebotó entre los troncos de madera. Ruki, Bear, y Azusa temblaron de puro terror por primera vez en sus vidas.

– ¡D-demonios! ¡Esos niños son demonios!

– ¡Hay que quemarlos! –clamó otro de ellos, al tiempo que se dirigía contra los pequeños antorcha en mano, entonces sopló un viento tan fuerte que apagó todas las luces. Penumbra. Angustia, luz otra vez. Los hachones se encendieron de nuevo, revelando a una nueva figura salida de la nada. El viento hacia ondear una larga capa roja, aunque no lo suficiente para esconder las botas de piel café.

–Ellos no son demonios –siseo la figura–. Yo sí. Este es mi hogar y ustedes lo han profanado con violencia.

– ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú los mataste! –tembló el anciano. El mayor de los hermanos, tirado detrás de la figura tomo una de las piedras con las que los habían atacado, para apretarla fuerte en su mano. Mientras frente a la entidad, Santino, el viejo, sacó un arma.

– ¡Maldito! ¡No te tengo miedo! –disparó. Un ligero vapor emanó de la boquilla del arma. La figura tenía el puño en alto a la altura de su cabeza y lentamente, lo separó de su cuerpo, soltando lo que apretaba en él. La bala.

–No… no… –genuino terror se hizo presente en el rostro de aquel ser despreciable. Miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo pero en algún punto, todos habían huido.

–Lárgate, mientras aún lo permito. –tajó el encapuchado. No necesito repetirlo, pues el humano ya iba mil kilómetros por hora huyendo de ahí.

Se giró entonces hacia los niños, el más grande estaba de pie, con mirada desafiante, sosteniendo una roca sobre su cabeza listo para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas. Bear lo miraba horrorizado, si las personas mayores no pudieron contra esa cosa, ellos no tenían ni las mínimas posibilidades. Justo antes de lanzar la primera pedrada, la figura sonrió, y de buena gana removió la capucha revelando no un rostro masculino, sino femenino, de fracciones muy finas, tess exquisitamente blanca. Su cabello rubio plata caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, formando pequeñas ondulaciones al final. Pero de todo su cuerpo fue su mirada la que los desarmó. Había en ella una calidez palpable, con destellos de bondad que ellos creían infinitamente imposible. ¿Cómo puede alguien que asesina a dos personas tener esa manera de mirar?

–Ya pasó –dijo con voz suave–. Esperen la luz del sol y salgan del bosque. –ordenó amablemente, en un tono que movió el corazón del pelinegro, pues le hizo recordar a su madre. Soltó la piedra que hasta hacia unos momentos seguía apretando en su mano. La chica se colocó la caperuza en su sitio otra vez, al tiempo que se dispuso a caminar hacia las profundidades del bosque.

– ¡Espera! –exclamó el niño de ojos grises–. ¡Por favor! –Más no hubo señales cooperativas por parte de la encapuchada, quien siguió su caminó sin molestarse en responder, hasta que algo tiró de su capa. Eso la ofendió. ¿Les salvó la vida y tenían la osadía de tirar de ella? ¿De tocarla? Se soltó del agarre con fuerza provocando que el niño perdiera el equilibrio, aterrizando en sus rodillas.

–No tengo intenciones de trabajar de niñera para niños humanos. Quédense o váyanse, pero no molesten. –Su voz ya no era amable, pero tampoco era hostil. Simplemente estaba irritada.

–No tenemos a donde ir –susurró sin mirarla a la cara.

–Ese no es mi problema –respondió girándose otra vez pero él la sujeto nuevamente. Por Dios, de saber que se pondrían así de pesados los mataba también a ellos. "Los humanos son muy incomodos" pensó.

–Por favor… –comenzó pero su voz se quebró–. Si no nos ayudas… morirá.

Lanzó una mirada a los tres niños a unos metros más de ellos. Ensimismados, rotos y en efecto, el rubio estaba en estado crítico. ¿Cuántos años tendrían estos humanos? Se veían extremadamente débiles.

–Ese no es mi problema. –dijo, esta vez menos firme que la vez anterior.

– ¡Por favor! solo quiero… que estén a salvo– finalizó soltando la capa por fin, con aire derrotado. Ella suspiró.

–No tolerare faltas de respeto a mi persona. –Los niños la miraron con sorpresa–. Mucho menos que traigan otros humanos miserables aquí. –poco a poco, una sonrisa comenzó a hacerse presente en los ojos del pelinegro–. Tampoco toleraré rabietas. Pero sobretodo… queda terminantemente prohibido hacer preguntas. ¿Está claro? –todos asintieron enérgicamente y ella vio en sus ojos algo muy hermoso: esperanza.

 _*O/O/O/O/O/O*_

– ¿Ya casi llegamos? –preguntó un agotado Bear, tratando de distribuir el peso de su compañero sobre su espalada. Habían caminado a través del bosque durante casi una hora.

–Ya llegamos –respondió la encapuchada al tiempo que señalaba una enorme cueva a unos cuantos metros más. Se apresuraron a entrar y una vez dentro los cuatro retoños se desplomaron jadeando. La muchacha caminó unos pasos más hasta ser casi invisible en la penumbra. Azusa quiso llamarla, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no sabían su nombre.

– ¿Se piensan quedar ahí? –los tres intercambiaron miradas para después levantarse y seguir la voz femenina, quien sostenía lo que parecía ser una cortina de plantas que caían al final de la cueva, cubriendo el borde, pues del otro lado, se alzaba un panorama precioso, ahora alumbrado por las primeras luces del amanecer.

–Es… muy… bello…– murmuró el niño con los brazos vendados. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

Una pequeña cascada caía en la parte trasera, pegada a las montañas que se alzaban alrededor, formando un riachuelo que se perdía detrás de las rocas y en el medio, había una pequeña cabaña de techo puntiagudo color morado y paredes blancas con enredadores trepadas a los costados, poseía también una rueda de agua que le daba un aspecto fantasioso. La voz del más alto rompió el encanto.

–Kou está muy frio –Estaba agachado con el otro muchachito entre los brazos, y los otros dos se acercaron rápidamente. Ruki toco su frente, no solo estaba helado ¡sus labios se habían puesto azules!

–Entren a la casa, rápido –ordenó la mujer, tomando al humano tieso entre sus brazos, cuando lo levantó se horrorizó. No sabía cuánto debía pesar un cachorro humano, pero seguramente más que eso. Parecía un pequeño trapo ese chiquillo.

Entraron a la casa con estrepitosa rapidez, la entidad se desprendió de su capa mientras gritaba a los niños que despejaran la mesa. Pronto todos los artilugios sobre ella fueron a dar al suelo para que un frio hombrecito de apenas once años tomara su lugar.

–Dentro de ese estante hay un frasco de contenido verde, tráelo –ordenó a Ruki.

– ¡Pronto, arriba de esa repisa, el frasco con el líquido purpura! –comandó, esta vez para Bear.

–Ayúdame –pidió a Azusa con una mirada que aunque él no supo descifrar, lo estremeció hasta los huesos–. Presiona con tus manos su estómago cuando yo te diga.

Los dos hermanos se apresuraron a depositar en las manos de aquella extraña persona lo encargado. La rubia ató su cabello con un listón para después, ante la mirada preocupada de los pequeños, administrar unas gotas del líquido purpura resplandeciente en la boca del aludido. Luego, aplicó generosamente una especie de crema verde sobre sus lesiones más graves.

El pulso del niño se había extinguido hacía ya varios minutos, pero la actividad en su cerebro aún no cesaba. "Mientras eso se mantenga así las cosas estarían bien." se dijo ella, al tiempo que atraía las manos de Azusa al estómago del herido.

–Ahora, presiona con fuerza. Vamos a sacarle la muerte. –susurró la última parte con algo que a los tres les pareció siniestro. ¿Sacarle la muerte? ¿Kou había muerto? Ruki retrocedió unos pasos, expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Azusa apretó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que ella sostenía la cabeza del rubio, forzándolo a abrir la boca. Aquello no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, pero jamás lo intentó con un humano tan pequeño y débil. Generalmente era contratada por señores feudales para revivir a sus soldados caídos, minimizando de esa forma las bajas en la medida de lo posible, si fallaba no importaba, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no podía permitírselo.

Comenzó entonces a soplar dentro de su boca.

" _Eko, eko, Azarak_ _Bazabi lacha bachabe_ _Lamac cahi Karrellyos"_

Susurró dentro de su cavidad bucal, acto seguido, sopló una vez.

" _Lagoz atha cabyolas_ _Samahac atha famolas_ _Hurrahya"_

De nuevo dentro de la misma manera. Repitió el proceso tres veces más, mientras Azusa apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces ella colocó sus manos sobre las del infante, apartándolas suavemente, al tiempo que llevaba la presión hacia arriba. El cadáver comenzó a tener espasmos abruptos en las extremidades, como una convulsión. Ella susurró algo más, algo que ninguno alcanzó a escuchar, y entonces, Kou comenzó a toser una especie de aceite negro muy espeso, bronco aspiró un poco cuando la mujer lo incorporó, dando golpes suaves en su espada. El color había regresado a su rostro.

Estaban seguros de que él no lo había logrado, pero ella lo sanó. Ruki, Bear y Azusa se hallaban atónitos. Luego fue un caos "traigan esto" "saquen aquello" "pónganlo ahí" "muevan allá" todos contribuyendo en la labor de curación, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, muy a su pesar. Después de eso las cosas se calmaron. Los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que su benefactora era algún tipo de hechicera, pero nunca mencionaron nada.

–Al llegar aquí nosotros le dijimos nuestros nombres ¡pero nunca oímos el suyo! ¡Ya díganos señorita! –Bear demandó impaciente.

–Dije que sin preguntas –respondió con amabilidad

– ¡Por favor dinos! Desde que llegamos aquí hace _seis meses_ no hemos preguntado nada, y ya estoy hartándome de decirte "señorita" todo el tiempo –se quejó el rubio y ella le dedico una mirada reprobatoria. Tenía unos preciosos ojos heterocromos, uno violeta y otro dorado. La muchacha lo pensó un momento.

–Bien, se lo han ganado. Tengo muchos nombres… pero les diré uno fácil de recordar. Pueden llamarme **Chise**.

Y así pasaron otros tres meses, sembrando lo que comerían para luego cosecharlo, atendiendo a diferentes personas que venían por sus remedios y medicinas. No alcanzaban a comprender como es que la gente podría tenerle tanto miedo a un ser que te llenaba el corazón de luz con su mirada, pero así era, y aquellos que habían huido esa noche tormentosa de su primer encuentro eran los que más le metían leña al fuego del pueblo. "La bruja matara a sus hijos" "vendrá en la noche" "¡ya se llevó a cuatro niños del orfanato!" "¡hay que quemarla en la hoguera!"

Estuvieron observando, hasta que por fin dieron con el lugar de su escondite. Esa madrugada atacarían.

 _*O/O/O/O/O*_

–Niños, voy a salir al pueblo, ¿quieren algo en particular? –Todos se aglomeraron a su alrededor pidiendo diferentes artefactos. Bear pidió palas de jardinería, Ruki libros de aventura, Kou un caleidoscopio y Azusa un… ¿cuchillo pequeño? Que más daba, los mortales eran raros. Sonrió. Le traería a cada uno lo suyo de buena gana. Los quería. Eran suyos, y ella era de ellos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una familia y sin casi conocerse los pequeños rufianes se habían convertido en algo muy preciado para ella.

–De acuerdo. Mientras no estoy, vayan a recoger los frutos maduros al huerto. Bear, encárgate de las carpas, al parecer hoy habrá tormenta y no quiero que el huerto muera en el aguacero. –ellos asintieron pero solo se movieron hasta que la vieron desaparecer por las cortinas de plantas.

–Apuesto a que yo subo ese árbol más rápido que todos ustedes –exclamó Kou de forma cantarina.

– ¡¿ah?! –Prorrumpió Bear–. ¡Tú no podrías siquiera alcanzar a sujetarte de las ramas más bajas! –Dijo con sorna, cosa que logró que el ojiazul se ofendiera.

–Bien, si eso crees por que no intentas vencerme –dijo orgulloso.

–No tendré que intentarlo –respondió desafiante el castaño, confiado de su estatura.

–Oigan, ya basta. Las órdenes de esa persona fueron claras. Hay que darnos prisa –tajó Ruki mientras se daba la vuelta para emprender el camino.

–Chise –corrigió Bear por lo bajo. Ya sabían su nombre, no tenían que seguir con estúpidos rodeos como "señorita" o "esa persona".

– ¡Ruki no seas agua fiestas! –replicó Kou. De pronto el azabache se frenó en seco, apunto de reprender a su hermano menor cuando una voz más pequeñita ganó el dialogo.

–Yo… quisiera… ver la… competencia… –Susurró Azusa y Bear de inmediato salió a reforzar el comentario.

–Será muy rápido, no te preocupes, ella ni notara que tardamos un poco más en hacer lo que nos pidió. Además, ¿no sería lindo poder bajar las manzanas más altas del árbol? Con lo mucho que le gustan… –dejó el comentario al aire y funcionó. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del más serio.

–Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas traviesas para después echar a correr hacia el gran árbol de manzanas. Se encontraba un poco retirado de la casa, detrás de una gran roca que cubría la visión de la entrada. La carrera por la cima comenzó en cuanto ambos tocaron corteza, Kou al ser más pequeño resultaba más ágil, mientras Bear con su gran estatura, se impulsaba a ramas más altas con mayor eficiencia. Estaba muy reñido, y Ruki junto a Azusa, usaban sus manos alrededor de sus ojos para seguirles la pista desde abajo, sin que el sol dañara sus ojos. Al final resultó ser un empate, lo cual no los tuvo felices. Así que esta vez, el ganador seria no el que subiera más rápido, si no el que lograra bajar más manzanas. Empate. Desempate. Empate otra vez, se estaban quedando sin energía y también sin luz de día, pero se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien como para darse cuenta.

 _*O/O/O/O/O*_

El sol acababa de ocultarse tras las montañas, señal para que la multitud enardecida por los cuentos de Santino (el viejo infeliz al que Chise había dejado escapar) sobre brujas come niños en el bosque, se aglutinara en la entrada de este.

– ¡Escúchenme bien! iremos esta noche a buscar a la bruja que se llevó a mis hermosos niños. En cuanto la vean, quémenla viva, arrojen antorchas a su alrededor, pues es capaz de crear vientos, pero no podrá pagar un incendio grande ¿quedó claro?

– ¡Si!

– ¡Acabemos con la plaga de Europa en el nombre de la Reina!*

– ¡Si!

La muchedumbre gritaba tan furiosa como excitada, tomando picos, palos, piedras, antorchas y pistolas. Listos para matar a la bruja, aunque algunos de ellos habían ido por sus medicinas, incluso a sabiendas de que aquella alma había sanado a sus hijos. Otros tantos, simplemente por rellenar un espacio en sus aturdidas vidas aburridas.

Enseguida llegaron al bosque, a la cueva, y luego, tras caminar un poco más se asombraron con el bello claro con cascada de estrellas. Se movían cual ratas por los bracos: sigilosos y rápidos. Atravesaron el pequeño campo abierto unos metros antes de llegar a la cabaña, pero no vieron las luces prendidas o señales de alguien en el interior.

– ¡La bruja no está! –susurró una mujer al anciano, pero él hizo caso omiso.

–Está durmiendo, prendan fuego a la choza y a todo lo que vean –Ordenó inseguro, más la gente no lo cuestionó. Pronto todo era rojo.

 _*O/O/O/O/O*_

Chise caminaba a paso templado, despreocupadamente mirando más las estrellas que si propio camino. El aire frio le golpeaba en rostro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz de estar con vida. Tenía el caleidoscopio de Kou, la daga de Azusa, los libros de Ruki y las palas de Bear, todo envuelto en una canasta distinta a la que contenía hierbas y otros alimentos. Esa noche le pediría a los chicos que vieran las estrellas con ella, era un lindo pasatiempo que Kou se había encargado de implementar desde que llego.

Entonces, algo la hizo salir abruptamente de sus fantasías: un enorme torrente de humo color negro con matices gris oscuro, y por sus conocimientos en _pyrokinesis_ * sabía que aquello hablaba de un incendio que ardía con mucho calor, en presencia de poco oxígeno y con una alta concentración de gases tóxicos; pero eso no fue lo más alarmante, sino que el humo surgía de la dirección en la que se encontraba su casa.

– ¡Los niños! –dijo en un susurro horrido antes de precipitarse al lugar de los hechos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó se le fue el alma al suelo. Todo estaba en llamas y entre estas se levantaban cuatro estacas de madera, cada una con un pequeño cuerpo atado a ellas. Chise callo de rodillas, boquiabierta por el horror.

–No…No…

Las cuatro figuras estaban tan carbonizadas que apenas se podía distinguir que habían sido humanas. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una presencia inhumana detrás suyo, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, algo la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

*O/O/O/O/O*

–– _El mismo día unos minutos antes––_

Los cuatro niños se hallaban perdidos en medio de la conmoción. Estaban jugando y lo siguiente supieron fue que todo estaba en llamas. Todo por lo que habían trabajado, todo lo que habían logrado, todo por lo cual habían sonreído. Todo hecho pedazos. Ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar a pagar el incendio y el temor de quedar atrapados en las llamas los mantenía paralizados.

– ¡Ahí está la bruja! –escucharon a alguien gritar en medio del caos. Dirigieron la vista en la dirección de la voz y vieron con horror a dos personas sostenido por los brazos a la figura encapuchada, mientras que una tercera le atravesaba el corazón con un picador de piedras.

– ¡Chise! –gritaron al unísono. Cubriéndose el pecho con las manos, la muchacha calló al suelo y rápidamente fue devorada por las llamas. Los niños intentaron correr para ayudarla, pero sus piernas no les respondían.

–Siempre ha parecido abstracto, ¿no es asi? Cuando mueren otras personas. –La voz surgió de la nada detrás de ellos, solo entonces los niños pudieron moverse y lo hicieron para girarse, encontrándose cara a cara con una figura de inframundo. Era un hombre muy alto, de mediana edad y aturdidora belleza. Tenía el cabello blanco, largo hasta el inicio de las rodillas, lo usaba ondulado, enmarcando un rostro de la finura que solo puede pertenecer a la aristocracia.

–Esto es lo que hacen los humanos. Destruyen todo lo que ven, sin importar nada. –Enarcó luego, una ceja–. Deberían sentir vergüenza de pertenecer a su raza.

Pero ellos no le oían, estaban demasiado conmocionados por lo que acababan de ver. Una de las ilusiones que más le había costado trabajo montar, pero al mismo tiempo, la que más orgullo le daba hasta ahora en todo el tiempo que llevaba errando.

–Pero no desesperen, mis niños. Aún tienen una oportunidad para cambiar su destino, solo tienen que venir a mí. ¿No quisieran fuerza para vengarse de los humanos? –estiró si helada mano enguantada hacia ellos. Ya no tenían un rastro de luz en los ojos, solo dolor y furia.

–Si…–dijeron antes de tomar su mano. Sin saberlo, habían cerrado un contrato con el diablo.

 _*O/O/O/O*_

Chise se incorporó de apoco, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Una dolorosa punzada atravesó la parte trasera de su cráneo.

–tch…–murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

–Mi querida niña –dijo una voz suave, extremadamente familiar.

– ¿Leighton?–susurró con sorpresa, tomando la mano de la mujer para guardar el equilibro, pues se hallaba mareada debido a la cantidad de humo que inalado la noche anterior… la noche anterior. El fugaz recuerdo de los cuerpos clavados en las estacas la hizo querer vomitar.

–Mis niños… ellos… –La mujer hizo una mueca de empatía.

–Los aldeanos los quemaron. Envolvimos y enterramos sus cuerpos en la santa madre tierra, y les colocamos una moneda para la parca. Sus almas están bien ahora.

–No… no… –jadeo, cayendo de rodillas de nuevo al suelo.

–Mi querida niña, no hubiera podido hacer nada. Ya has roto demasiadas reglas al habitar en este lugar tan cerca de los seres huma…

–Pagaran… ¡pagaran por esto! –gritó, dejando que pesadas lagrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Esta vez no era un berrinche de una niña que a pesar de haber estado viva por tanto tiempo, aparentaba no más de 14 años; eso lo sabía bien Leighton. Esta vez era enserio.

–Al concejo no le va a gustar esto… –musitó, más para sí misma que para Chise, quien levantó su mirada hetorocromíca hacia el cielo diciendo:

–Y así el señor dijo: "Ay de aquel que haga tropezar a uno de estos pequeñitos que creen en mí, pues mejor le sería que le colgaran al cuello una piedra de molino de _las que mueve un_ asno, y que se ahogara en lo profundo del mar. ¡Tened cuidado Pues, si osan dañar a mis pequeñitos! Porque mejor les fuera no haber nacido"

13 de abril de 1730 en siglo XIII de nuestro señor, el día en que las desgracias en el pueblo cerca del bosque maldito comenzaron a ocurrir para no detenerse si no hasta tres siglos más tarde.

El día más oscuro.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Yuma se llama Bear en esta primera parte porque en su historia canónica (dentro del juego) después del incendio provocado por Reiji pierde la memoria y no recuerda nada, ni su nombre. Entonces los niños de su pandilla lo apodan Bear por su enorme altura.

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Chicos, nada me haría más feliz que ustedes sintieran deseos de seguir la historia, y dejaran un comentario con su opinión. Debo confesar que es la primera vez en cuatro años que publico un Fanfic y estaba nerviosa de como pudiera quedar, pero al final, me gustó bastante ¡y espero que a ustedes también! los estaré leyendo, hasta la próxima semana bye-bye! ( ◜◡＾)っ


	2. Capítulo II: En la boca del Lobo

**¡Ya llegamos al segundo capítulo!** Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el de esta semana. (He de decir que no tengo un día específico de publicación, ya que sería demasiada presión, ¡lo siento! **Pero actualizo cada 7 días,** si hay suerte un poquito antes) **Ahora, vamos a las notas:**

 **Número uno** : Este fic será Tanto de los **Sakamaki como Mukami X OC** (Básicamente un Harem reverso en total de 10 integrantes) Perooooooo l **os que tendrán más protagonismo serán:**

 **Sakamakis = Laito, Reiji y Subaru**

 **Mukami = Ruki, Kou y Yuma (en ese orden)**

 **Sin embargo cada chico tendrá uno o dos capítulos dedicados, así como en el anime más o menos.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir ¡Vamos al fic! (•̀ᴗ•́)** **و** **̑̑**

 _ **Capítulo II: En la boca del Lobo**_

 _29 de octubre del año 2018, Hoy día_

Un día desperté y lo supe, la reina había muerto. En mi interior una fuerza exorbitante se arremolinaba intranquila, luchando por salir. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de la triste verdad esperándome, mientras la voz de Yvaine Martell retumbaba en mi cabeza "o eres o no eres una Suprema" y yo lo era, y debido a mi comportamiento en el último siglo, seguramente no sería la única al tanto de eso. Pronto tendría en mi puerta al consejo pidiéndome realizar las siete maravillas, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, debía largarme rápido.

Pero ¿qué es una Suprema? Sencillo, es aquella gloriosa mujer (la única de entre todas las que hay en la raza de las brujas) que puede jugar a ser Dios. Un ser tan lleno de poder que incluso el rey vampiro ha estado temeroso de esta, o eso se dice por ahí... Para obtener este título lo que debes hacer es simple, debes desempeñar las siete maravillas:

Telekinesis, el acto de mover objetos con el poder de tu mente.

Pyrokinesis, el _fuego control_ de las brujas, básicamente.*

Concilium, imponer tu voluntad sobre la de otro individuo, o sea, control mental.

Descensum, acto de bajar al inframundo, donde te encuentras con tu infierno personal y otras mierdas teológicas.

Transmutación, es como tele-transportarse, con la única diferencia que debemos saber exactamente a dónde. Mientras más específico, mejor.

Adivinación, ¿necesito explicar esto?

Vitalum vitalis, aquí viene la parte de jugar a ser Dios: esta prueba consiste en el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. En términos más simples, debes revivir algo muerto.

Ahora, que ya lo saben volvamos al tema. La suprema regente de este siglo murió y ahora su servidora es la que sigue en la línea de sucesión para dirigir el circo al que llamamos aquelarre. Pero yo no iba a permitir que me ensartaran esa responsabilidad.

–Luna, mañana será un viaje agitado –le dije a mi mascota mientras seguía metiendo lo esencial en la maleta, que más bien era un saco pequeño con un encantamiento de expiación. No importa cuánto le meta a este bebé, ¡lo almacena todo! Resulta bástate bizarro a la vista pero es útil. Ya tenía adentro todo mi guardarropa y es que, sean sinceras perras, si tuvieran una maldita maleta en la que cupiera toda su porquería también se llevarían todo el closet; el mío en su mayoría estaba compuesto de cosas negras de estilo gótico, mientras que las restantes tenían un estilo bastante chic, aunque igualmente en colores obscuros, porque cuando decides teñirte el cabello de rosa pastel por motivos terapéuticos al intentar sanar (en vano) tu corazón de una tragedia, no piensas que no hay muchos colores que combinen y como tampoco me gusta partirme el cráneo haciendo _match hair and style_ me salí por la tangente.

– ¿Vas a alguna parte? –Me giré tan rápido que el cabello salto un poco sobre mi espalda.

– ¡Yvaine! Me asustaste –reclamé una vez que reconocí a la intrusa. Yvaine Martell era una bruja reconocida por dos cosas: su sigilo y su avanzada edad.

–Estoy segura de ello ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó otra vez. Las abuelas nunca se cansan de pedir explicaciones.

–De vacaciones.

– ¿En octubre? –Enarcó una ceja al tiempo que se cruzó de brazos.

–Sí, dicen que Nueva Órlense es bonito en Halloween –dije volteándome de nuevo para terminar lo que estaba haciendo, solo que esta vez más aprisa.

–Nuestra reina ha muerto. –soltó sin más, pasmándome al instante. Se crispó mi rostro. Yvaine no era parte del concejo de magia, pero me había cuidado desde que Leighton, mi antigua veladora, falleció y me conocía bien. Las cosas que hice… ella estaba al tanto de todo, producto de ser una constante vigía, lo cual también dice mucho de lo que sabe acerca de mi poder. Hasta ese punto de mi vida había realizado ya cinco de las siete maravillas. Sin contar los dones particulares que le debía a la madre de toda a energía.

–Lo sé… lo siento –ella se acercó a mí, tomando asiento en mi cama, ya sin rastro de sabanas o almohadas, pues también habían ido a parar al interior de mi pequeño saco. Se veía afligida.

–Ella te identificó como sucesora antes de irse.

–Sí, igual que a Clara D'drossel, si me lo preguntas creo que ella está más capacitada que yo.

–Ella es una bruja excelente, pero desgraciadamente, perdió las siete maravillas de la supremacía pasada. O eres…

–O no eres una suprema, ya se. –rodé los ojos para luego dejarme caer a su lado.

–El aquelarre te necesita, ¡especialmente ahora con ese hombre vuelto loco!

– ¿El vampiro _Karlheinz_? –Ella asintió y yo resoplé.

–Bueno, ¡le deseo suerte con eso a Clara y al concejo! –sonreí tomando mi pequeño saco en mano. Ya tenía casi todo listo, me faltaban algunos zapatos y mobiliario, (después de todo no planeaba irme sino hasta el día siguiente) pero podía volver luego, cuando se calmaran las cosas. Mi gato ya estaba listo también, así que no habría mayor problema al hacer un escape repentino, pues sabía que la anciana no me dejaría ir. Solo necesitaba una distracción.

– ¡No! No huiras de esto también –gritó levantándose de su lugar.

– ¿Huir yo? –Yvaine comenzó a seguirme por la habitación–. Solo iré al equinoccio de otoño, pediré algunos dulces, tal vez visite la tumba de Marie Laveau* y luego volveré aquí, no te preocupes, será un viaje corto.

–No me hagas encantar tu lengua muchachita, ya ambas conocemos la magnitud de tus mentiras.

– ¿Muchachita? Yvaine, ¿sabes qué edad tengo? –cuestioné y sin querer deje escapar una risilla triste, la cual corregí de inmediato, disimulándola lo mejor que pude.

–La suficiente para ser la nueva suprema, claro está.

–No.

– ¡Si! Y nos vamos ahora

–Yvaine, moriré

– ¿Disculpa?

–"Las siete maravillas pueden matarte, pero realízalas y serás la siguiente suprema" Nunca he podido hacer adivinación, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

–Bueno, estoy segura de que eso no te matará. Hay que apresurarnos, se hace tarde.

– ¡Yvaine!

– ¡No me vengas con ese tono Myrcell Mäyfair! ¡Por primera vez vas a hacer lo que te digo! ¿No te das cuenta? Eres lista, fuerte y compasiva, no solo van a respetarte, te amarán –me acarició las mejillas. Para este punto ya estábamos plantadas en la entrada del apartamento, mi pequeño saco, y mi fiel compañero estaban conmigo. Mire por encima de la cabeza de Yvaine hacia lo que había sido mi hogar desde hacía 12 años.

–Bien, iré –desdeñé volteado el rostro, de esa forma no tendría que mentirle a la cara, ni vería su expresión después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer–. Vámonos ya…

Entonces, miré la televisión que estaba sobre el gran estante frente al sofá, e hice que todo saliera disparado contra la pared, rompiendo el silencio. Yvaine chilló girándose rápidamente, y en cuanto lo hizo, transmute. Aparecí unas cuadras adelante más rápido que un parpadeo, en el techo de una tienda de pan desde donde se podía ver la torre Eiffel. Amaba parís, era mi hogar. El único lugar que me acogió después de mis días oscuros.

– ¡Myrcell! –gritó Yvaine a la lejanía, miré en la dirección de donde venía su voz, tan desconcertada como confundida. Entonces mi mente se aclaró, y con rabia me di una palmada en la frente. Claro, ¡por eso vino ella por mí!

Verán, todas las brujas tenemos cierta sensibilidad a la energía de otra de nosotras, nos sentimos cerca y a veces podemos llamarnos a la distancia, pero Yvaine es una de las pocas con la habilidad de _**psyquésia**_ , pudiendo rastrear la energía mágica que emite un cuerpo a la distancia, sin límite terrenal alguno, sin importar la raza: hadas, sirenas, brujas etc. Podría encontrar una cucaracha en la jungla de Brasil si esta tuviera magia, y podría hacerlo parada desde donde yo estaba.

¡Piensa, Myrcell, piensa! ¿Cuál es la única energía que bloquea la habilidad de psyquésia? ¡Energía demoniaca! Densa, pegajosa, escurridiza. Transmuté otra vez, no podía quedarme en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo por precaución. Esta vez lo hice a la sima de la mismísima torre Eiffel, desde ahí podía ver todo parís.

Abrí la pequeña bolsa "Sube, mapa del sol" dije en voz alta extendiendo la mano a la boca del saco, y tras unos segundos, este estuvo en mi palma. No se imaginan cuantas veces me ahorre buscar las llaves del auto en mi bolsa, ventajas de ser una bruja.

–A ver… debe haber un lugar con energía más o menos proporcional a mi poder –me dije antes de empezar a buscar en mi pequeño artilugio.

El mapa de sol era una pequeña piedra blanca que en material asemejaba a la obsidiana, de forma pentagonal, pero el tamaño se compensaba con el holograma que emitía al activarse. Esa cosa te decía a donde ir dependiendo de lo que buscaras, y emitía unas luces violáceas bastante bellas, sobretodo en la oscuridad.

Sentí a Yvaine cerca y transmuté. Esta vez, a un callejón cerrado cerca de la carretera, debía ser lo más aleatoria posible o ella notaria el patrón y daría conmigo, esa mujer es una de las brujas más listas que conozco, al grado de que la única ventaja que siempre he tenido sobre su inteligencia es que nunca tuvo el don de transmutar. Me perseguía hasta ahora montada en su escoba.

Desplegué el mapa de nuevo.

–"Grandioso es el saber del que conoce lo que busca, y grandioso es aquello que lo muestra sin demora" –recité–. Mapa del sol, muéstrame los lugares donde moran aquellos que nacieron del señor oscuro. –Un resplandor azul celeste, acompañado de destellos rosáceos casi me dejan ciega, pero el holograma ante mí, ya no era un sol de doce puntas, sino un mapamundi del terror. Los lugares exactos en el globo donde vivían estas creaturas representadas con diferentes elementos.

–Ahora, solo tengo que elegir, ¿no es eso magnifico luna? –le dije a mi gatito blanco, depositándolo por fin en el suelo, el pobre callo mareado sobre su pancita. Supongo que la transmutación no es para animales. –A ver… ¿hombres lobo? No, mucho pelo. ¿Demonios? Demasiado peligroso para unas vacaciones indefinidas. ¿Hombres sombra? Muy _creepy_ , no gracias. ¿Ghouls? No tengo muchas ganas de que me coman viva. ¿Duendes? Ahhh no, algo que pueda manejar más fácilmente… ¿Vampiros? –sonreí–. Suena divertido.

– ¡Myrcell! –gritó Yvaine a la distancia. Mierda, rápido, rápido…

–Mapa de sol, ¡dame todas las coordenadas del clan de los vampiros! –ordené, comenzando a desesperarme.

El holograma que mostraba el mapa se tornó rojizo en las áreas donde estos seres se encontraban. Alemania, Tanzania, Budapest, Galápagos, Japón… ¡Japón!

– ¡Es perfecto! –chille de emoción

–Pero tú no hablas japonés –susurró Luna. Sí, mi gato habla.

–Lo sé, precisamente por eso es perfecto, nadie va a un lugar donde no lo entiendan.

– ¡Myrcell! –gritó de nuevo la anciana, acercándose cada vez más. Amplié la zona de Japón en el mapa. Rápido, rápido, pensaba para mis adentros mientras movía mis dedos sobre el mapa lo más rápido posible. El problema de la transmutación a diferencia de la tele transportación, es que si no eres lo suficientemente específico puedes terminar clavada en una zanja o peor: aterrizar por separado. (Sucede cuando tus miembros se separan para ir a dos lugares diferentes que hayan pasado por tu mente)

Yvaine se acercaba más y más, mientras yo trataba de enfocar las pequeñas luces representativas de miembros del clan de los vampiros en el mapa del sol. No había más de dos juntas, y solo dos no alcanzarían a cubrir mi energía mágica, necesitaba por lo menos cuatro, cinco para estar segura.

– ¡Myrcell! –Yvaine entro en mi campo de visión, precipitándose hacia mí con varita en mano y la muy perra me lanzó un hechizo de petrificación, que con suerte, logre esquivar por poco. Entonces lo vi, la ubicación perfecta: seis luces juntas. Sonreí.

– ¡Mapa de sol coordenadas! –La anciana estaba a unos escasos diez metros de mi persona, lanzando todo tipo de hechizos en dirección a nosotros, el pobre Luna se trepo a mi pierna.

 _Coordenadas completas_. Adiós Yvaine, perdóname.

Justo cuando sus delicadas botas tocaron el suelo, transmuté. Vi una luz, y luego un cielo estrellado demasiado hermoso para este mundo.

*O/O/O/O/O*

Komori Yui se atrapó a si misma reprochándose su existencia, cansada de la vida que llevaba. Uno pensaría que es fácil tener tantas cosas lindas bajo el precio de unas cuantas gotas de sangre, pero en realidad resultaba tremendamente exhaustivo, en cuerpo y alma. Si tan solo sus captores la trataran con más respeto… con algo de ternura o amabilidad, harían que sus días como prisionera fuesen algo más amenos –suspiró–. Pero eso era imposible.

Pensando todo esto, llevo su cuerpo a un bello sillón de mullido terciopelo azul marino y se dejó caer en él, descansando la espalada en el respaldo. Tenía mucho sueño puesto que a lo largo del día debía emprender carreras tratando de escapar de ellos, sus captores, los seis hermanos demonio que se turnaban para ridiculizarla, empujarla, morderla y cuantas otras actitudes violentas y bajas se pudieran nombrar. Justo ese día se la había pasado escondiéndose de Ayato.

Yui levantó la cabeza posando sus ojos en el gigantesco tragaluz de cristal que dejaba ver las estrellas. En unas horas, debía ir al instituto. En ese instante pensó que si sus días continuaban como hasta ahora no viviría por mucho tiempo. Entonces alguien lamió el costado de su cuello, y ella en un sobresalto se apartó de prisa.

– ¡Bitch-chan!~ ¿te asusté? Lo siento, pero esa cara tan melancólica me hace desearte más que otras veces –Comentó burlón el ya conocido Laito, con su ya conocido tono lascivo. Ella quiso levantarse para salir huyendo, pero una fuerza descomunal apretó sus hombros atrayéndola de nuevo hacia el sillón.

–Oye chichinashi, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ya basta de esconderse, tengo hambre.

– ¡Ayato-kun! por favor, no… –Él estaba justo detrás suyo, hablándole a la altura del oído.

– Bitch-chan ¿Dónde te excitaría que te mordiera? –volvió a hablar el pervertido–. Esta vez te complaceré, nfu~ –dijo mientras se agachaba para sujetar una de sus piernas con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de arrastrarla hacia él, pero Ayato no lo permitió, resultando en un terrible dolor de clavículas para ella. Ayato miraba a su hermano con gravedad.

–Piérdete Laito, su majestad* comerá primero.

–Nosotros también queremos comer, ¿verdad Teddy? –Susurró Kanato, quien recién salido de la nada tomo la muñeca de la rubia. Laito rio por lo bajo.

–Ahhh, te vez tan provocadora con esa expresión, ¿te gustaría que juguemos contigo?~ –dijo el chico del sombrero casi falto de aliento. Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de la chica cuando sintió una increíble presión en el área que sujetaba el de cabello purpura.

–Kanato-Kun… ¿por qué…?

–Así saltaré tus venas, y todo será más rápido… me pregunto si eso será más doloroso para ti –comentó con malicia y una sonrisa aterradora.

En ese momento, los tres se dispusieron a morder: Laito de su muslo, Kanato de la muñeca y Ayato del cuello, pero justo antes de clavar sus colmillos se oyó un golpe ensordecedor. Todo pasó muy rápido. Algo rompió el vitral de arriba, entrando por el tragaluz, destrozándolo en el camino, finamente, azotó con la mesita frente al sofá causándole un daño que a Reiji no le gustaría.

Los cuatro estaban estupefactos. Una chica de cabello rosa se hallaba desparramada sobre la mesa, inconsciente al igual que un pequeño gato blanco con una patita herida. Ella debía tener como máximo la edad de Shu, aunque había rasgos más infantiles en su rostro. Estaba envuelta en una capa roja, sujeta por un emblema de oro con un dragón de tres cabezas grabado.

– ¿Qué mierda? –susurró Ayato, confundido.

– ¿A qué se debe todo este escándalo? –una voz áspera y autoritaria se hizo presente tensando aún más el ambiente.

–Ella interrumpió la comida, ¿verdad teddy?

–Cayó… de arriba

–Bueno, está claro que no pudo caer del cielo. Hay que inspeccionar los alrededores. –exclamó imperioso el pelinegro, acomodándose los lentes. ¿Cómo es que un humano pudo subir hasta allá? No, más importante ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?

–Llévenla a mi laboratorio. –dijo, entornando los ojos. Esa humana necesitaría escarmiento al despertar y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Luego de eso, desapreció.

– ¿Quién se cree para darnos ordenes? –se quejó Ayato. Mientras, Laito miraba con deleite a la recién llegada. Tenía una piel bien cuidada, de porcelana, con pequeños cortes por el cristal. Se relamió los labios deseando que hubiera una razón para que se quedara, y así tuviera otro juguete para divertirse. Kanato también observaba, pero este con rencor en sus ojos. Esa intrusa era una tonta por venir a molestar, pero su cabello parecía algodón de azúcar, de alguna forma aquello le pareció agradable.

*O/O/O/O/O*

Abrí los ojos despacio solo para descubrir que me ardían profundamente, y que en el lugar donde me encontraba ciertamente no tenían sentido de la moda en decoración. Entonces me asaltaron los recuerdos, dándome un golpe que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

La siguiente suprema, Yvaine, transmutación, un golpe, dolor… ¡Luna! Busqué con desesperación a mí alrededor, hasta que la encontré, descansando en una almohadilla roja al pie del sillón en el que me encontraba. ¡Gracias a Odín! estaba a salvo.

–Oye, un minuto… –bajé la mano derecha para tocarlo. No era un cojín, era mi capa favorita, la que no le había dado permiso de tocar desde que lo conocí.

La que llevaba cuando _los encontré_ … una aguda punzada de dolor sacudió mi corazón. Me había prometido no pensar más en esos niños, olvidarlos para siempre y aunque a través de los siglos si logré que desaparecieran algunas cosas de mi mente, sus sonrisas rotas aún dolían, sus rostros quemaban y el hecho de que ya no recordaba sus nombres, ardía.

–Luna, maldito infeliz –desdeñé. Antes de que lograra quitarlo de encima de la prenda la puerta se abrió. Me giré tan abruptamente que una segunda punzada me atravesó, esta vez en la cabeza.

Se trataba de un joven vestido ridículamente formal, tenía cabello azabache y unos lentes de montura frágil, delatora de una persona excesivamente cuidadosa. Me habló algo en japonés. Por su puesto, yo no hablaba ni pito de japonés. Yvaine, ¡buena suerte para encontrarme! Era casi demasiado divertido.

–Lo siento, no sé japonés. Estoy perdida… y muy desorientada ¿Dónde estoy? –le hablé con mi mejor francés, en un tono justo entre la inocencia y la timidez. Él, se ajustó los lentes al tiempo que resoplaba con aires de molestia.

–Antes que otra cosa responderás mis preguntas. Primero, la desorientación es claramente diferente a una laguna mental producida por un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Por lo cual, es evidente que de menos, recuerdas lo que te trajo aquí. Empecemos por eso.

Habló como a quien le gusta escucharse a sí mismo y en perfecto francés. Una persona bastante ilustrada, de eso no había duda, pero su intelecto debía pesar menos que su ego. La solidez en su mirada tanto como su postura revelan que al mismo tiempo, se trata de alguien que no acepta un no por respuesta. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, sentí un escalofrío de temor. No había necesidad de circos, con esta persona no funcionaria.

–Vaya, impresionante –murmuré tan molesta como sorprendida. Mi rostro dejó atrás las farsas y tomo su mueca habitual de sorna–. Pensé que andaría largas horas buscando un traductor.

–No estoy aquí para tu beneficio, mujer tonta y mal educada. Responde las preguntas. –dijo entrecerrando los ojos, indignado y aún más molesto. Respira profundo, Myrcell, recuerda que aunque ellos ignoran que sabes esto, tú conoces lo que son.

–No lo recuerdo. –solté sin más y él suspiró pesadamente, claramente estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

–Ya veo. – Entonces se inclinó con gracia recogiendo a luna del suelo, en un movimiento rápido y en un instante tenía la del pescuezo, apretándolo tan fuerte como para que se reflejara en su peluda carita. Me horroricé, más eso le divirtió.

–Si no me respondes, le romperé el cuello y te encerraré aquí con su cadáver, para que puedas ver como se pudre.

Estaba estupefacta. No se suponía que las cosas se tornaran negras tan rápido. Luna es mi concejero, mi amigo y me invadía la desesperación de no poder prenderle fuego al maldito que le estaba haciendo daño. Si usaba magia Yvaine seguramente…

– ¡tch! –musité apretando los dientes al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, clavando la mirada en mis faldas, que al mismo tiempo eran estrujadas por mis manos. ¡Estúpido mapa del sol! Se suponía que me acercaría al lugar, no que me tiraría justo en la boca del lobo.

Yo no podría contra el vampiro, no físicamente al menos. Pero tampoco podía usar más magia de la necesaria o todo esto habría sido en vano. ¡Maldición!

–Déjame facilitarte las cosas, ya que al parecer eres más estúpida de lo que imaginé. Formularé la pregunta de manera que no sea un proceso muy difícil para tu mente responderla: ¿Por qué has venido a nuestra casa?

*O/O/O/O/O*

Yvaine Martell caminaba presurosa por el largo corredor tapizado en mármol. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el incontenible llanto de rabia al que había dado rienda suelta antes de llegar al edifico del concejo. Esa niña era una malcriada, ¡que atrevida, e insolente se comportó! Dejándola atrás de esa forma, aprovechándose de la más mínima cosa para salirse con la suya. Lo toleró durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. No más berrinches, no más rabietas, no más nada. La extraña y terrorífica fascinación que sentía por ella no le nublarían más el juicio, no señor… ah, pero ¿Cómo no sentir embeleso por aquella chiquilla que le doblaba la edad? Nunca olvidaría las palabras de su querida Amelia y ahora fallecida Suprema:

– _¿La ves? Es un etéreo encanto de hechizos y noche, no es enteramente una de nosotras, pero tampoco es una de ellos ¿lo entiendes? –cuestionó dulcemente mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Yvaine Martell asintió con seriedad._

– _Tu deber es protegerla a toda costa, Yvaine. Especialmente ahora._

– _Solo necesito saber una cosa su majestad… ¿es verdad? Ella… ¿los mato? –Amelia la miró sin necesidad de girar completamente, con distintiva preocupación._

– _Es verdad. Durante tres siglos… sólo hasta ahora ha buscado ayuda y no podemos negársela, solo mírala, una creatura tan bella, tan mortífera, tan perdida y tan nuestra. ¿Cómo podríamos no ayudarla? –Ambas miraban a través de la ventana a una joven delgada, cuyos rasgos femeninos indicaban que no pasaba de los diez y seis años, aunque ellas sabían que su edad databa de hacía mucho tiempo atrás._

 _Las brujas siempre han sido seres poderosos, sin embargo, sus cuerpos son humanos y no viven mucho más del promedio, que son ochenta años como máximo. Pero ella era diferente. A decir verdad, asustaba un poco._

Yvaine empujó la puerta de madera obscura frente a ella, tratando de hacer lo mismo con el recuerdo que aquejaba su alma desde que _Amelia_ se marchó a los brazos de la muerte. Debía concentrarse en como rayos le contaría al concejo de magia acerca de la audaz huida de su protegida. Trató de hacerlo con mucho tacto, no para proteger su reputación o su trabajo, sino para dar un falso margen de control situacional. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos de todos modos se armó un escándalo.

– ¡¿Tú la perdiste?! ¡¿La perdiste?! –Erick estaba histérico.

–La encontraré, es muy lista, pero no podrá conmigo.

–Según tu informe, ella desapareció hace dos horas. ¿Por qué no notificaste esto de inmediato? –Harriet, por otra parte, hacia cuestionamientos frívolos tan calmada como siempre. Molesta, sí, pero al menos guardaba la compostura.

–Así es, traté de rastrearla. Pensé que podría encontrarla antes de…

– ¿Venir no solo a mostrar tu patética falta de habilidad para controlar a una bruja de menor edad que tú, sino también tu total incompetencia laboral? Querida, nos habríamos enterado sin que vinieras a que se te callera la cara de vergüenza. –La voz más irritante del concejo vestía siempre en colores pastel, y se llamaba Marla. Yvaine pensó que si tuviera un tumor, lo llamaría Marla. La anciana suspiró cansada de todo ese lio. "de menor edad que tu" por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. El secreto se lo había llevado a la tumba la gloriosa reina de las brujas.

–Vine porque era mi deber. Así como también será mí deber encontrarla.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lograrlo? Ya se escabullo de ti por poco más de dos horas. Imagino que tu Psyquésia no ha servido de nada, ¿verdad? Y si eso es así, se debe a que está escondida en algún lugar dónde la presencia demoniaca es fuerte; por lo que solo tu habilidad no será suficiente para encontrarla, ¿no? –Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, su pie repiqueteaba en el suelo con impaciencia.

–Es cierto, no será suficiente. Por eso necesito ayuda. Necesito autorización para majar esta desaparición como misión rescate. Sería bastante vergonzoso que el concejo fallara ante el Gabinete de los trece manteniendo a la siguiente suprema, su princesa, a salvo. Desmantelarían este pequeño aquelarre y todo por lo que hemos trabajado se irá al maldito infierno. Todo por el berrinche de una jovencita dramática.

»Pero si les hacemos creer que alguien de los clanes oscuros se la llevó, la responsabilidad no caerá sobre el concejo bajo su jurisdicción, si no en manos del supuesto secuestrador.

– ¿Y crees que los trece se tragarían algo así? –Preguntó Marla, mofándose. Yvaine sonrió.

– Sí, lo creerán. Lo creerán precisamente porque esa es su peor pesadilla: entrar en guerra con los hijos del señor del inframundo. Permitirán que llevemos a cabo una misión secreta de rescate, necesitaré entonces, cuatro personas para llevar acabo dicho plan.

– ¿A quiénes? –Preguntó Erick. Ya no estaba hiperventilando, y la intriga llenaba sus ojos.

–Una persona con buen olfato, excelente, el mejor. Otra que sea buena peleando contra las artes obscuras, una más que sepa bien los caminos de los clanes oscuros, un rastreador y por ultimo necesitare también alguien que sepa de estrategia. Buscaré en los nueve clanes si es necesario.

–Bien, Yvaine Martell. Tus argumentos fueron buenos, así que te daremos la oportunidad de enmendar tu incompetencia. Tienes siete días para formar tu equipo, y un periodo de dos semanas de gracia para investigación. Después de eso, te daremos noventa días para encontrar a la princesa. Si no puedes lograrlo, informaremos al Gabinete de los trece sobre este cuantioso desastre, enfatizando tu culpabilidad. ¿Está claro?

–Está claro. –así pues quedó sellado el trato.

*O/O/O/O/O*

Pensé en mil formas de zafarme de sus interrogaciones, pero se tornó imposible cuando arrojó mi pequeño saco frente a mí. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Más del que me gustaría si a este hombre le dio tiempo de preparar un interrogatorio con evidencia de por medio. Él revisó las cosas que llevaba conmigo cuando caí, y por supuesto, encontró que el saquito estaba encantado. "¿Qué eres?" preguntó. "¿Acaso alguna especie de hechicera?" Lo peor era que si no contestaba mi pequeño amigo moriría estrangulado por su mano enguantada.

Tuve que mentir. Era la única forma de salir impune de aquella situación. Pensándolo con más cuidado, era esa la forma de vida a la que me había adaptado desde hace mucho tiempo, mintiendo sin pensar, a veces de forma inconsciente. Al mirar atrás me pregunto si realmente era necesario. Está vez lo fue, nada más que eso importaba pues debido a toda la conmoción del asunto no se requirió mucho ingenio, solo algo que sonara tan estúpido como para que la ironía de la situación lo hiciera creíble.

Y funcionó. Él me creyó. Ahora solo necesitaba recordar con detalle cada cosa que había salido de mi boca en ese cuarto de hora en la que me interrogó impaciente, dentro de aquella habitación de pésimo gusto… observando con cuidado caí en cuenta que se trataba de un laboratorio.

–Ya veo, una persona no mágica nacida un progenitor mago. Y no puedes usar magia, ¿es correcto?

–No, no podemos. Mi madre solía decir que solo servimos para estorbar… –Mentí, al tiempo que lo repetía de nuevo en mi cabeza, pues soy consciente de que nadie tiene la memoria suficiente para mentir siempre con éxito. Uno puede engañar todos durante un tiempo, incluso a una sola persona para siempre, pero nunca siempre a todos. En algún momento algo de lo que digas contradecirá lo anterior.

En ese momento pensé algo que dada mi naturaleza impulsiva no se me había ocurrido incluso antes de llegar aquí: ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré en este lugar? ¿Qué tan difícil será escapar sin revelar mi posición? ¿Qué tan complicado será no matarlos a todos si realmente me sacan de mis casillas?

–Es adecuado el nombre de "estorbo" para los humanos que son aún más inútiles por no cumplir con sus propósitos naturales. –dijo con tono de aprobación. Se mantenía calmado. Bajé la vista. – ¿Debo suponer entonces que eres completamente inútil?

–Todos servimos para algo. Mi especialidad en casa era la Herbolaría y la medicina natural. Soy una buena sanadora. –Eso no era completamente una mentira, pues soy lo suficientemente capaz como para sanar a alguien que ha pasado a mejor vida. –También se acerca de pasiones y brebajes.

–Bien. Ahora contéstame ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el techo de la mansión? –Lanzó la pregunta de manera inespecífica, quizá para hacerme cometer un error o quizá tuviera que ver con el brillo de fascinación en sus ojos. Reí para mis adentros, sí, yo suelo provocar ese efecto.

–Cazadores. Nos encontraron y mi madre hizo un hechizo transportador para enviarme lejos, aunque no supe a donde hasta que te escuché hablar. ¿Estoy en Japón, no es cierto? – un "¿hechizo transportador"? casi me muero de la risa cuando asintió con severidad. Esa vaina no existe, al menos no como tal.

– ¿Entonces has venido por accidente?

–Eso mismo. Ya he respondido a toda tus preguntas, así que ahora si me disculpas, iré de vuelta para ayudar a mi madre. –El vampiro aguzo la mirada e hizo una mueca de retorcida diversión.

–Que desafortunado. –musitó soltando por fin a mi gato (con más fuerza de la necesaria) en mis piernas. Luna me miró temeroso, y yo le abrace cuando el demonio habló de nuevo:

–Pero nadie ha dicho que puedas irte.

Si prendía fuego a su escritorio, probablemente desviaría su atención, logrando salir al pasillo corriendo, pero eso implicaría desmentir todo lo anterior y a Yvaine encontrándome seguramente.

–Pero… si solo soy estorbo no voy a ser de utilidad aquí, es mejor si yo-

–No creas que te iras sin pagar tu deuda. –interrumpió imperioso, haciendo ademán de acercarse. –Rompiste un vitral que vale 120 millones de yenes. –Algo en mi interior hizo "crack" eso… era mucho dinero y lamentablemente está prohibido cualquier hechizo relacionado con eso, pues podría afectar la economía global si de repente todos los magos y brujas empiezan a fabricar dinero.

– ¿Cien…toveinte millones? –mi voz salió como un susurró debido a la sorpresa. De todas las cosas por las cueles no me dejaría ir ¿era por dinero?

De un momento a otro, él ya estaba a dos palmos de mi rostro. Los mitos vampíricos que hablan de ojos excesivamente atrayentes eran ciertos, los suyos eran de un tono rojizo-rosado, brillantes como un diamante. Intenté empujarlo en vano, pues me sujetó con fuerza azotándome contra el respaldo del sofá.

– ¡Agh! –chillé tanto de dolor como preocupación. ¿Qué debería hacer?

–Ciento veinte millones más intereses por su puesto, y el costo de la mesa. –dijo con una dejo de salvaje diversión. –Pero no te preocupes, hay una manera en que puedes pagarlo.

Me horrorice cuando abrió la boca, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

¡Oh, Yvaine! ¿En qué me he metido?

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Fuego control =** Dentro del mundo de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, es la habilidad de controlar el fuego.

 ***Marie Laveau =** Fue una mujer afroestadounidense, practicante de vudú de renombre, en Nueva Orleans.

 ***Su majestad =** Traducción al español de la frase de Ayato "Ore-sama"

 **Del capítulo pasado:** Olvide ponerlas ahí pero creo que solo había una

 ***Plaga de Europa =** En este fic el origen de los Mukami, (cuando eran niños humanos) es en Europa debido al tipo de vestimenta con la que los pintan, pues este era el tipo de moda en ropa de los siglos siglo XIII - XVIII en ese continente (igualmente para los Sakamakis) Supongo que los creadores tomaron referencias de aquellas épocas. Anyway, es por eso que se desarrolla en Europa.

¡Ahhh espero que haya sido de su agrado! Yo **tiendo a poner** varis **referencias a la cultura** **pop** , así que díganme **¿encontraron alguna? ¡Escríbanla en los comentarios!** No se olviden de dejar su opinión, críticas, preguntas o chismes. ¡Nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Capítulo III: Alias Shariot Lumiére

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola chicas! Primero quiero pedir una disculpa porque tarde una semana más de lo previsto, pero en mi defensa debo decir que la uni estuvo más pesada que nunca, me explotaron y sufrí como dos derrumbes mentales, pero oigan ¡gane un premio de esos ñoños por buenas notas! ¡Yei~! ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

En fin, me apuré lo más que pude para tener este cap listo para hoy, por lo mismo, les pido otra disculpa si hay unos cuantos errores de dedo (╥_╥) trataré de irlos corrigiendo con el tiempo.

 **Respuestas para ustedes:**

 _ **Para Alishanea:**_ ¡Me alegra mucho que te emocione y te guste la historia! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, jejeje, ahora: 1) Nadie se ha hecho más joven, me llamo la atención eso, ¿supongo que te refieres a Yvaine? Pero ella sigue siendo una ancianita aunque ciertamente no se comporte como tal jeje (la parte en cursiva donde habló con la suprema que murió, fue un flashback, en caso de que eso sea lo que te confundió) 2)¡Sí! ¡Si aparecerán los Tsukinami! (っ≧ω≦)っ Pero aún falta un mucho para eso :P 3) ¡gracias por agregarme a favs y por teorizar y por comentar! Espero que estés bien, nos estamos leyendo.

 _ **Para Lady in Red:**_ ¡Espero que no te haya decepcionado el cómo sigue la historia! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar eso siempre me motiva a seguir escribiendo!

 _ **Para UOtsF & od72d:**_ 74nk u v3ry much!

Okay, sin más que decir… ¡vamos al fic! (•̀ᴗ•́)و

* * *

Sonó el teléfono, impidiendo de este modo que su boca quedara un ápice más cerca del cuello femenino. Reiji desvió la mirada hacía el lugar donde se originaba el sonido, con una mueca de sincera sorpresa. Se incorporó despacio, tan elegante como él mismo, alejándose de la chica pelirosa, quien sobó efusivamente sus muñecas ante el dolor que el vampiro dejó después del tremendo apretón.

Nunca sonaba el teléfono de su oficina. Nunca a menos que…

– ¿Diga? –Myrcell tuvo la impresión de que se forzó un poco para aumentar la madurez en su voz. "Como si le hiciera falta ser más restirado", pensó. El pelinegro dio media vuelta con brusquedad, quedando de espaldas hacia ella.

–Padre… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? – La voz del otro lado hablaba tranquila.

– ¿Debe haber un motivo en específico para llamar a mi hijo?–canturreó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería el segundo de sus críos y la pregunta más bien era: ¿Por qué me llamas a mí, y no a _él_? No llamar a su propio hermano por su nombre, una actitud rebelde y a su parecer bastante patética por parte de Reiji… Reiji… ese nombre nunca le gustó del todo, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Beatrix se lo puso. _"Ya has elegido el nombre del primero. Esposo, ¿no tengo yo también el derecho de elegir un nombre para mi hijo?"_

Apretó los ojos. Sus esposas eran el pasado, y estaban todas muertas. Debía pensar en el ahora, y hablar con claridad.

–Seré breve, así que presta toda tu atención. La reina de las brujas, La Suprema Amelia Di' Brönte, ha caído. Los clanes inferiores han iniciado una revuelta para encabezar la lideración de los nueve.

»Está por estallar una guerra en la que nosotros formaremos parte, para recuperar lo que los hechiceros usurparon hace tantos años. Estaremos de vuelta en la cabeza de la cadena. Tengo un plan para realizar esta hazaña, ese es el motivo de mi llamada. Necesito que todos ustedes se coordinen. Precisamente por eso sabía que debía llamarte a ti; Shu no se hubiera molestado siquiera en pasar el recado, ¿o me equivoco?

–No, tienes razón. Ese holgazán no habría movido un dedo. –respondió tratando de ocultar su diversión, aunque también una pizca de soberbia, aquella que trataba de mantener siempre discreta. Mientras tanto, posada en el sillón, Myrcell trataba desesperadamente de gravar cada palabra en su mente, para cuando fuera capaz de hacer una traducción. – ¿Qué tienes en mente? –cuestionó sereno, educadamente.

–Tomaremos a los reyes de los otros clanes, todo está planeado. Su único trabajo será tomar su lugar una vez que se termine todo. El resto será después.

–Las hechiceras no se quedaran ahí a esperar que les quitemos todo –Se dejó ir con más rudeza de la necesaria, aunque su tono fue a los oídos del Rey Vampiro, analíticamente frio. Karlheinz rio por lo bajo.

–Todo caerá en su sitio. Limítate a tomar tu posición. –Se disponía a colgar el teléfono cuando su hijo levantó su voz otra vez. Espero entonces, por cortesía.

Reiji por su parte dio media vuelta, esta vez para mirar a Myrcell a la cara. Ella vio en sus ojos fríos una dureza en la que se reflejó a sí misma.

–Comenzaré los preparativos tan pronto acabe con nuestro problema de alimañas. –Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por su propia ignorancia al tiempo que seguía frotando sus muñecas. Del otro lado de la línea, el vampiro más viejo pilló el tono de su hijo y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Hay algo que deba saber? –Reiji lo sopesó un momento. Ocultarle algo a ese hombre no servía de nada por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo ocurrido, ya fuera que se la comieran o simplemente la asesinaran. Mejor decirlo de una vez.

–Tuvimos la visita inesperada de una mujer descendiente de las brujas. Perpetró en la casa por el tejado y rompió el vitral que se mandó traer desde Italia.

–Oh, vaya…–exclamó su padre, quien se divertía para sus adentros. ¡Alguien perteneciente al clan de brujas en su casa! Definitivamente se podría sacar ventaja de eso.

–La mantendré aquí hasta que pague su deuda, luego…

– ¿La susodicha tendrá talentos de los que podamos disponer? –interrumpió.

Reiji frunció el ceño y no respondió. Una parte de él deseo haber escuchado mal así que decidió esperar a que su padre reiterara lo dicho, más no hubo respuesta.

–Sí –dijo secamente–. Si se les puede llamar talentos.

–Bien, entonces dale una habitación y trátenla con respeto. Dile que su deuda ha pasado a ser responsabilidad del dueño de la casa, y la pagara cuando él lo demande. –Era raro oírlo referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona pero lo hacía seguido. "El rey" "Su señor" "El dueño de la casa" entre otros más. Considerando este hecho, no era sorprendente que Ayato anduviera por ahí llamándose "su majestad".

–Entendido –respondió el pelinegro muy a su pesar.

Karlheinz terminó la llamada mientras de sus labios emanaba una risilla traviesa. A eso le llamaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tendría bien de cerca a alguien cercano al enemigo y al mismo tiempo, reforzaría las tropas que le enseñarían a sus hijos sobre "sentimientos humanos". Con dos solados era más que suficiente, tampoco era su intención llena su mansión de chiquillas mortales.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la casa Sakamaki, Reiji resoplaba con impaciencia ante una desconcertada Myrcell. Tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, finalmente se decidió a hablar, de nuevo en francés.

–Esa persona perdonara tu deuda siempre y cuando prestes tus servicios, por muy escasos que sean, al momento de ser requeridos. Podrás instalarte aquí mientras termina la guerra.

– ¡¿Guerra?! –los ojos de la pelirosa se desorbitaron con un miedo tan palpable que él al notarlo se deleitó en silencio.

– ¿Tengo que explicarte todo? No acabaría nunca y ya no es momento de perder el tiempo. Baja la sala de estar en diez minutos. No toleraré retrasos. –Tras decir eso, desapareció.

Myrcell se quedó helada, completamente tiesa, a tal grado que el gato en su regazo se preocupó. Puso sus patitas en su pecho y empujó un par de veces.

– ¿Myrcell?

–Ay Luna… ¿qué he hecho?

–Tomaste la peor decisión de todas. Pero no es como que sea irreparable. Bastaría con dejar fluir toda tu energía por unos minutos, si la sueltas toda a la vez ni ellos seis juntos podrán ocultarte de Yvaine. Vas a… –El animal se detuvo cuando vio el semblante de la humana. Entonces frunció el ceño y sus pequeñas garritas salieron del puro coraje.

–Tú no estás así por arrepentimiento –acusó–. ¡No estás así por el aquelarre! Estas así porque a pesar de esto no quieres regresar con el concejo y aceptar la supremacía ¡¿Que tan egoísta puedes ser?! Lo escuchaste, ¡una guerra Myrcell! Y tu aquí jugando a ser _Carmen Sandiego*_ –brincó al suelo lejos de ella, para comenzar a caminar en círculos y sacar su molestia un poco–. No puedo creer que sea más importante él deseo de tu satisfacción personal que la vida de tus hermanos y hermanas.

–Ningún hombre nunca me había hablado con tanta rudeza –Se quejó ella.

– ¡¿Si quiera me estas escuchando?! Seguramente la guerra se debe a…

–Al empoderamiento del más apto por supuesto. No soy estúpida Luna, pero no me preocupa. Sé que Yvaine y el concejo pueden con ello, confío en ellos. No me habría ido de no ser así. Ahora ¿podemos hablar del Vampiro y sus horribles modales para con las damas o te vas a poner pesado? –El felino resopló, cansado de todo ese lio.

–Sé que sientes mucho respeto por las más grandes del aquelarre, pero debes entender que hay cosas que solo la suprema puede manejar.

–Lo sé pero ¿qué crees? Yo aún no soy la suprema, no oficialmente al menos. Ahora responde me algo: ¡¿Te parece que mi maldito estado mental es el más estable ahora?! Aún los veo Luna, no pueden desaparecer por completo de mi cabeza, y siento en mi pecho un enorme vacío que me carcome cada vez que quiero pronunciar esos nombres que no recuerdo. –gritó, odiaba gritarle a su pequeño amigo, pero aquellos temas de responsabilidad moral lideraban precisamente a los sentimientos que se esforzaba tanto por enterrar dentro de sí misma.

– ¡No puedo hacerme cargo de vidas que no son la mía! ¡No puedo proteger a todos al mismo tiempo! ¡¿Cómo voy a proteger al clan de las brujas, al aquelarre…?! –Su voz se volvió un pequeño hilo de agonía–. ¿Cómo voy a protegerte a ti… si no pude hacerlo con ellos cuatro?

» Entre más personas cercanas a mi tenga, el sufrimiento se hará más grande. Nunca he sido buena para lidiar con el dolor. Es lo único que realmente me aterra.

–Myrcell… es cierto que no puedes salvar ni proteger a todo el mundo. Pero el sacrificio es parte de la vida, y si no estás dispuesta a sacrificar nada, entonces jamás lograrás un cambio. No puedes darte por vencida –musitó el gato, quien en algún momento del discurso había saltado de nuevo a su regazo y ahora se hallaba en algún punto entre el susurro y el ronroneo, tratando de consolarla en vano.

– ¿Estas insinuando que debo dejar morir a unos para salvar a otros? ¿Quién soy yo para decidir qué vida es más importante? Luna… aún si eso es lo que debo hacer, no me siento capaz. Si tuviera que abandonarte para salvar al aquelarre, si pudiera tener otra oportunidad, y salvar a mis niños con la condición de que todo el mundo mágico se fuera al infierno… lo haría sin dudarlo.

–Cuando llegue el momento, si es necesario deberás dejarnos de lado. Ya iras aprendiendo que a veces la muerte es el precio por la paz.

–Es un precio muy alto –susurró–. Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo pague? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que vea morir a los que ama? No quiero. Luna, no puedo.

En ese momento el felino cayó en cuenta de que su compañera no era renuente a solventar aquello de la supremacía por placer. Myrcell no era egoísta, tenía miedo. Temía salir lastimada otra vez y con sinceridad, el gatito sintió desde el fondo de su alma, que si algo así le sucedía otra vez ella no podría resistirlo.

–Myrcell…

–Hay que bajar. Ese vampiro no se anda con rodeos. –Susurró en un tono que el gato no pudo descifrar mientras lo apartaba con dulzura.

*O/O/O/O/O*

–Estoy aburrido. ¿Para qué querrá Reiji que nos reunamos aquí antes de ir a la escuela? Es un maldito fastidio. –Se quejaba Ayato, desparramado sobre una silla roja de ostentoso tamaño, mientras Yui lo miraba con el típico asombro aterrado que era usual en su mirada, algo curiosa algunas veces.

No sabía quién era esta extraña, pero se sentía agradecida al pensar que tal vez de ahora en adelante, ya no sería solamente ella el centro de todas sus macabras afecciones.

–Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con ella… –comentó Kanato de manera distraída, esa mañana se había levantado de mejor humor que usualmente.

–Supongo… ¡si se queda, yo seré el que le enseñe su habitación! ¿Por cuánto más tendremos que esperar aquí? –Laito habló con una mezcla de excitación y queja, al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

Shu permanecía acostado en el sillón del fondo, sin decir una palabra, mientras que Subaru refunfuñaba por lo bajo, repiqueteando el pie en el suelo con impaciencia. Reiji hizo acto de presencia un segundo antes de que llamaran a la puerta. Puntualidad. Eso le parecía aceptable, al menos convivir con esta humana no sería tan desagradable.

Tras unos segundos sin respuesta, Myrcell abrió la puerta, cerrándola despacio tras de sí. Sintió en ese momento como seis miradas profundas se dejaban caer sobre ella y a pesar de que esto la intimidó un poco, no evito que caminara con gallardía hasta el centro de la habitación.

–Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Comenzó Laito, como si quisiera obviar el hecho de que ella ya estaba presente.

–Esta mujer es una invitada y se quedará aquí por órdenes de esa persona. Se le dará asilo a cambio de ciertos servicios para fines que aún no son revelados. Han de tratarla con respeto, por lo cual matarla no es una opción.

"Claro, el respeto incluye evitar los asesinatos" pensó Yui con desespero. Toda aquella ceremonia falsa hacia lo que representaba su persona no solo le parecía totalmente innecesaria, sino también tristemente inútil, pues ya sabía que la definición de "respeto" en esa casa no era precisamente la mejor.

El vampiro continuó con su discurso, pero esta vez en un idioma que a la rubia le sorprendió que hablara, el dialecto romántico por excelencia, el más puro cliché de las lenguas: Francés.

–Mi nombre es Sakamaki Reiji. El que está sentado en la silla de terciopelo rojo es Ayato, a la derecha Laito y el siguiente es Kanato. El ultimo es Subaru –un ronquido distraído llamo su atención al sillón del fondo. Reiji dirigió su vista hacia otra parte apropósito, con un dejo de desprecio–. Oh, sí, y ese es Shu. Él es el mayor, pero parecería lo contrario.

–Eh… ¿Reiji-san? –habló la rubia, como si temiera por haberlo hecho. –él le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, para luego soltar:

–Ella es la novia de sacrificio. Imagino que sabes su propósito. No es necesario obviar el hecho de que no tienes permitido interferir en ello. –Myrcell asintió despacio. Novia de sacrificio. Eso quería decir que ellos eran de sangre pura, de una de las familias más altas. "Perfecto" pensó con sarcasmo. Luego, fue su turno de presentarse.

–Es un placer conocerlos –dijo en francés, pero haciendo una reverencia como sabía que se acostumbraba en su país –. Pueden llamarme… Shariot Lumière.

–Qué mujer más presuntuosa eres. ¿Crees que voy a traducirte? –Reiji habló con franqueza áspera.

– ¡¿Vienes a invadir nuestra casa y ni siquiera eres capaz de comunicarte?! –Aquel referido como Subaru dio un golpe en la pared tan fuerte que la sobresaltó, pero no entendió lo que dijo.

–Yo podría enseñarte algo de vocabulario, Kitty-chan~ –dijo el del sombrero, de nombre Laito, al tiempo que se posicionaba detrás suyo, susurrándole al oído –Pero serán solo palabras sucias nfu~ –sonrió ante una confundida Myrcell.

–Apártate Laito, es obvio que si ella va a quedarse con nosotros su majestad será el primero en hacer todo con ella.

–Deja de llamarte a ti mismo su majestad, ¡es irritante! –gruñó Subaru.

– ¿Quieres obligarme? –incitó Ayato, provocando al peliblanco aún más.

–Ya basta –Reiji subió un poco el tono de su voz.

–Reiji… aguafiestas –se quejó Laito volviendo a su sitio, pero su tono era más bien oscilante entre la diversión y la broma. El pelinegro hizo caso omiso y continuó, de nuevo en francés para dirigirse a ella.

–Tendrás que adaptarte a nuestros hábitos diarios, así que asistirás a la escuela nocturna y tienes prohibido salir de día. Si necesitas ir alguna parte deberás pedir permiso primero, con anticipación, y uno de nosotros te acompañará en todo momento ¿queda claro?

–Sí.

–Está de más decir que sería estúpido si intentaras escapar, si desafías los propósitos para los que te encuentras aquí no dudaremos en matarte. Bien eso es todo, podemos irnos.

–Te veré después, Kitty-chan~ –dijo cantarín el del sombrero–. Entonces jugaremos… –eso último sonó un tanto más sádico, pero el tono lo único que Myrcell pudo pillar, pues no entendía palabra. Debía remediar eso cuanto antes.

–Una cosa más. Mientras se completa el papeleo para que asistas a la escuela, nos turnaremos para vigilarte.

–No me queda claro si soy invitada o prisionera –se quejó ella.

–Eres lo que nosotros decidamos que seas. –repuso Reiji en tono amenazante–. Subaru será el primero en quedarse.

Antes de que ella pudiera objetar, todos se habían ido. Todos excepto el violento peliblanco que se quejaba por lo bajo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla. Myrcell no estaba segura de que era lo que debía hacer ahora. Era lógico que los hermanos no eran normales, (dejando totalmente el hecho que se trataba de criaturas chupasangre) en lo que a paz mental se refería.

–Ven aquí, te mostraré algo. –soltó por fin el vampiro blanco. Pero ella no lo entendió, y ante la desesperación que a él le producía la falta de comunicación, terminó por perder la paciencia justo cuando decidió que aquello no sería un impedimento para hacer que la mujer se sometiera.

Caminó entonces, los pasos necesarios para acercase a ella, de forma decidida aunque un tanto amenazante al mismo tiempo.

*O/O/O/O/O*

Mi brazo sufrió una contractura o al menos eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando sentí aquel dolor atravesarme cuando él me sujetó fuertemente por encima del codo, en ese momento, pude notar que su mano daba la vuelta completa a todo mi brazo. Eso me dejó en cierto estado disperso, pues me pareció sexy y a aterrador al mismo tiempo.

No entendí lo que dijo, pero de un momento a otro ya me arrastraba hacia un lugar en la parte de afuera de la casa. En ese momento sentí algo en mi pierna. Miré al suelo, en donde encontré que Luna se apresuraba para seguirnos el paso. Se veía preocupado y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba. Digo, no era como que no conociera algún encantamiento para resolver el problema del idioma, pero aun así la actitud de los chicos no me parecía la más confiable. Un tropezón me sacó de mis pensamientos, pues no vi el inicio de un escalón y casi caigo al suelo, pero el vampiro me levantó únicamente con la fuerza del brazo que me sujetaba.

Tengo esta especie de problema psicológico en el que odio que me subestimen, me encanta imponerme y muéstrame fuerte y al mismo tiempo… me derrite que me dominen. ¿Es lógico? Reí para mis adentros, justamente cuando llegábamos al final de la escalera y con la misma fuerza abrazadora, me arrojó al suelo. Sentí que mis costillas se enterraron en mis pulmones.

La energía del lugar no ayudaba en nada a suavizar el ambiente, pues era bastante perturbadora, fría, vacía; casi como su estuviera lleno de fantasmas.

– ¿Ves a tu alrededor? –Comenzó a hablar de nuevo y desee con todas mis fuerzas poder entender lo que decía. Su voz era áspera, pero contrastaba a la perfección con su persona. –Este lugar fue una prisión hace mucho tiempo, para una sola persona. Ella murió cuando llegó y se liberó cuando le puse fin a su sufrimiento. –Hizo una pausa–. Si te quedas aquí sufrirás el mismo destino.

Luego de decir aquello, se quedó en silencio mientras me escudriñaba, tenía bellos ojos, largas pestañas. _"Si buscas un chico apuesto, Myrcell, asegúrate que tenga pestañas largas para que a través de ellas pueda mirarte como realmente eres."_ Eso me dijo Yvaine una vez que me escape, oh si, esta no es la primera vez. Ya antes había desaparecido en intentos fugaces por acabar con mi vida, que desde mi punto de vista no tenía sentido. Aunque en mi defensa, esta vez tenía mejores razones para huir.

El seguía susurrando con esa voz tan bella, sin dejar de mirarme. El japonés siempre me había parecido un idioma muy cuadrado, extraño e incluso divertido. Pero de sus labios era encantador... No sabía si estaba insultándome o denigrándome ya que me miraba desde arriba y yo estaba botada en la tierra, donde él me arrojó momentos atrás. De pronto, de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre mí, pero ya no estábamos en el suelo sino que contra la pared húmeda por la humedad, pastosa por los años.

–Eres una mujer muy extraña. ¿Es que acaso eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta de tu situación? –se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mi cuello. ¡Por dios me va a morder! Estaba demasiado fascinada como para pensar y tal vez demasiado excitada para moverme. Pero la mordida no llegó, cuando me di cuenta él estaba olisqueando.

– ¿Qué estás...? –dije entrecortadamente, incapaz de continuar.

–Eres una mujer muy extraña... No tienes olor alguno. Me pregunto qué clase de misterios revelará tu sangre…

Hizo un sonido lúgubre, como una víbora al abrir sus fauces, trate de empujarlo, pero fue inútil. Entonces me asaltó una duda... ¿podría el saber el tamaño de mi poder si probaba mi sangre? O peor ¿vería mis recuerdos como en las películas? De cualquier modo, si alguien en esa casa iba a tomar mi sangre, seria cuando yo lo permitiera, bajo mis propios términos.

 _¡Piensa Myrcell, piensa!_

Entonces, detrás de él vi un pedazo de pared en muy mal estado ¡Telekinesis, no me falles ahora! La pared voló en mil pedazos estampándose contra el muro delantero, destrozando una pila de maderas subyacentes y haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que seguro ahuyentó a todos los fantasmas, si es que realmente moraban ahí. En ese momento él se quedó tieso, mirando un poco más allá del desastre, junto a la ventana. Se sentía una extraña presencia pero descifrar esa clase de cosas nunca ha estado entre mis dones.

–Maldición… –Si no hubiese estado tan cerca de mí, no lo habría oído. –Tch –exclamó antes de soltarme. Algo en esa habitación lo hizo retroceder y eso me preocupó más que su amenazante presencia. ¿Qué puede ser tan mortífero como para asustar un vampiro? Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, pues justo cuando deje de sentir sus manos sobre mí, desapareció. Que tipo…

– ¡Myrcell! –escuché a la distancia, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recuperar el aliento como para prestarle atención.

– ¡Myrcell! –De nuevo, esta vez mire alrededor. El pequeño Luna salió de entre la penumbra, sus pelitos blancos parecían brillar en la obscuridad. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Vaya que eres el señor puntual. Hace dos minutos unas cuantas mordidas no hubiesen caído mal.

–Lo siento, hay demasiada energía espiritual en este lugar, y te perdí de vista. Tuve que usar mi maldito olfato. –Se quejó el felino, quien siempre trataba de evitar usar sus instintos animales básicos ya que él no era un "gato común"

–Concuerdo… –pasé los ojos de nuevo por toda la estancia. Era un lugar bastante sucio y viejo, pero guardaba cierta esencia clásica. Los escombros que quedaron de la explosión casi terminaron de romper el suelo, gracias a ello pude notar algo que pasé por alto la primera vez.

Una pequeña cosa resplandecía entre la mitad del muro que no se había desprendido, el contraste de su color con la penumbra le daba la ilusión de ser resplandeciente, igual que el pelaje de mi mascota, también del mismo color. Me arrastré por las ruinas entre las rocas, ceniza y tierra húmeda hasta llegar al lugar del objeto extraño; teniendo cuidado de no caer por el suelo derruido, la extraje con cuidado.

–Es una caja de madera blanca… –le dije a Luna, quien miraba desde un punto elevado que encontró en el lapso que use para moverme.

–Así parece… ¿no irás a llevártela o así? –dijo con preocupación.

– ¡No, como crees!

*O/O/O/O/O*

De vuelta en la mansión, el extraño mayordomo me explico donde sería mi habitación, llevo mi pequeño equipaje hasta ella y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, momento que aproveche para saltar a la cama y sacar de entre mi ropa la caja blanca.

– ¡Ay, dime que no es en serio! –chilló el gato con desespero.

– ¿Qué crees que tenga?

–Disculpa, ¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenías?

– ¿Crees que sea un tesoro?

–Seis, tienes seis años.

–O tal vez un animal disecado… ¡qué asco! –exclamé con emoción y luna voló los ojos.

–Myrcell, ¿de verdad no piensas? ¡¿Qué tal si eso está maldito?!

–No lo está.

–No lo sabes.

–Lo sé. No huele a nada.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!

– ¡Hay que abrirla!

–Okay, lárgate. –repuso, exasperado. –No dormiré en un cuarto maldito.

–Eres un gato, puedes dormir en cualquier parte. –Dije al tiempo que respiraba hondo, y él se alejaba en medida que mis manos se acercaban a la tapa de la caja. –A la cuenta de tres, ¿Listo Luna?

–No…

– ¡Uno!

–Myrcell…

– ¡Dos! –Se cubrió los ojos con sus patitas.

– ¡Tres! –grité al tiempo que quitaba la tapa y Luna salió disparado detrás de los cojines de fundas tersas, a juego con la cama y el edredón. Esta vez sí me gustó la decoración.

Dentro de la caja había tres artículos: Un retrato volteado, un pañuelo azul cielo de seda manchado por la humedad, y una pequeña bolsita de tela anudada de arriba por un lazo del mismo color. Parecía recuerdito de quermes latina. Eso fue lo más llamó mi atención.

–Luna ven a ver esto –musité con emoción antes de desatar el nudo y liberar su contenido. El gato salió de su escondite a regaña dientes, caminando muy despacio. Yo por mi parte, me dedique por completo a desentrelazar el nudo que mantenía sellada la bolsa, el cual cedió sin mucho esfuerzo. Luna peló los ojos y a decir verdad, también me sorprendí.

– ¡Que desagradable!

–y aterrador…

Dentro de la pequeña tela, había cuatro pares de dientes, habían sido extraídos a punta de pinzas, pues conservaban las raíces.

–Son colmillos… –susurró él, al tiempo que sostenía uno en mi mano, a contra luz.

– ¿Sera que existe el hada vampiro de los dientes?

–No seas tonta… ¿qué más hay? –puse el diente en su lugar y me dispuse a levantar el retrato, estaba pesado y roto. Al sacarlo de la caja se desprendieron varios pedazos de vidrio pero ninguno demasiado punzante como para hacernos daño. Lo giré teniendo cuidado de que no se escapara ningún trozo hacia la cama. Cuando por fin estuvo de frente, me horrorice más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo Luna se convirtió en estatua de sal, estupefacto.

La fotografía retrataba tres personas: una mujer de cabello blanco con acabados en rosado tenue, de bellos ojos y piel pálida. Era bellísima. Estaba sentada en una silla sosteniendo a un recién nacido con un gran parecido a ella; de pie a su lado se encontraba el vampiro que enloqueció con los años, aquel ser despreciado por casi todos los clanes, el rey del clan de los chupasangre: Karlheinz.

Con la punta de mis dedos recorrí los dos rostros de la fotografía que eran desconocidos para mí.

–Eso significa que este bebé… –enmudecí. Luna, con una voz más sombría que la de un muerto, terminó la oración:

–Es el chico de antes.

–Eso quiere decir que… –mi voz temblaba.

–Ellos seis deben ser los hijos del rey vampiro.

–Tenías razón. No debimos tomar esta caja. –Luna suspiró.

–Cada vez que tienes información que no quieres o te asusta te arrepientes de lo que haces sin siquiera evaluar cuales son las posibilidades. A veces pienso que lo mejor fue que escaparas. Tienes mucho que aprender todavía antes de convertirte en la Suprema.

»Hay una buena noticia en esto ¿no lo ves? Ahora sabes con quienes estas tratando, y si hay una guerra entre los clanes, ¡podremos tomar ventaja de eso! Corre por el mundo mágico el rumor de que ese hombre no se lleva bien con sus hijos. ¿Qué tan factible es que podamos ponerlos de nuestra parte?

– ¿De nuestra parte? Ellos no parecen del tipo cooperativo, Luna.

–No, pero podrían serlo con un poco de persuasión. Ambos sabemos que eres buena para eso, y para ganarte a las personas, así como lo hiciste con Yvaine. ¿Recuerdas?

–Ella me tenía miedo… –una sonrisa amarga enmarcó mis labios. Yvaine…

–Y ahora te adora, aunque no admita. ¡Puedes lograrlo si te lo propones! Si ustedes unen fuerzas no quisiera ser el pobre diablo que se cruzara en su camino.

–Primero tenemos que confirmar aquello de la guerra, manda un ave de luz antes de dormir esta noche, regresará a la misma hora mañana, tiempo suficiente para tantear el terreno y realizar mi hechizo de traducción. –Él asintió con determinación en sus ojos.

–Por ahora, ocultemos esto, desempaquemos y vamos a dormir. Mañana empieza todo el teatro.

*O/O/O/O/O*

– _¡¿Qué es eso?! –gritó Kou a la vez que se señalaba al cielo con la punta de sus dedo índice._

 _Un pájaro enorme, sin mencionar terriblemente feo se agazapaba sobre el huerto de Bear una y otra vez, pero intentaba llevarse ninguna fruta o verdura, sino al mismísimo niño castaño. Azusa pensó que sus graznidos eran lo más aterrador que jamás había escuchado._

– _¡Es un pájaro de la muerte! –respondió Ruki con prontitud–. ¡El clan de los cazadores los envía para buscar a las brujas!_

– _¿En serio? –El rubio se tensó en el acto. Eso significaba que tal vez tendrían invasores, o peor, personas tratando de atacar a su querida Chise… un momento ¿aquello quería decir que su benefactora si era una hechicera?–sacudió la cabeza– ¿qué más daba lo que fuera? Ella los había cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, sin importarle quienes eran ellos o de donde venían y lo más increíble de todo, era que jamás pidió nada a cambio._

 _Ruki asintió con la cabeza._

– _Lo leí en uno de los libros que ella guarda en la cómoda –Kou hizo un mohín._

– _Hay que pararlo._

– _¡ah-h! –alguien gritó, más no fue sino hasta el siguiente bramido que los dos prestaron atención._

– _¡Azusa! –Los dos niños voltearon entonces, para encontrar a su hermano agitando un palo puntiagudo hacia el cielo, tratando de golpear al ave que ahora tenía a Azusa entre sus garras, elevándose cada vez más. Ruki rugó en lo profundo de su cerebro, las aves tenían ese comportamiento cuando… cuando… –sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de terror– cuando querían matar a su presa. La llevaban alto para luego dejarla caer directo hacia su muerte._

 _El pelinegro tomó algunas rocas del suelo, arrojándolas al pájaro con desespero, Kou le hizo segunda, tratando imprimir toda su fuerza en el lanzamiento. Pero era inútil, los chillidos del ave sonaban lejanos, y su hermanito apenas era distinguible._

 _Entonces, alguien brincó sobre ambos, sobrepasando incluso a Bear, quien se encontraba unos metros más adelante. Una capa roja que se ondeaba con el viento, cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol y unos ojos feroces._

– _¡Noctu ofei...! –dio un salto elevándose del suelo, estirando un cetro cilíndrico con pequeñas esferas incrustadas, el cual sostenía en la mano derecha._

– _¡Aude…! –una luz de tonalidades azules verdosas iluminaron todo el claro, corriendo, estirándose, emanando de aquella barita extraña que fungió de base para la construcción de un arco de luz._

– _¡Freator! –estiró entonces la otra mano, formando una flecha dorada que se liberó al instante, alcanzando al pajarraco del infierno y reventándolo en mil y un luces verdes brillante._

 _Cuando sus botas tocaron el suelo, ya tenía a Azusa en brazos, sano y salvo, aunque algo malherido. El animal había perforado sus hombros con sus garras._

– _¡Azusa! ¿Estás bien? –gritaron los otros niños al unísono, arremolinándose hacia él. Chise lo sostenía con firmeza, y de la mima forma, se arrodilló en el suelo, acomodándolo en su regazo para evaluar la gravedad de la herida._

– _¿Viste eso, Justin? El ave quería ser mi amiga… hasta me regalo esto. –dijo a los cortes en su brazo, refiriéndose a las perforaciones en sus hombros, estas eran profundas, pero nada que Chise no pudiera manejar, gracias a los Dioses._

– _Azusa, nadie que te provoque dolor es o quiere ser tu amigo. Aquí todos somos parte de la misma familia, todos tenemos un mismo corazón. Ustedes me enseñaron eso. Las penas el dolor, la alegría… todo puede compartirse. Por lo tanto, tus lágrimas son las lágrimas de todos, tu dolor es el dolor de todos, cuando tu sangras todos lo hacemos. ¿Quieres lastimar a tus hermanos? ¿Quieres herirme a mí? –Él miraba a la encapuchada con ojos anhelantes, como si inconscientemente, hubiese estado esperando por aquellas palabras todo ese tiempo. Ella lo abrazó mientras los otros tres sonreían con alivio._

– _Ya veo… entonces ¿Sentiste nuestro dolor? Cuando nos dejaste a morir aquí._

 _Chise rompió el abrazo que tenía con él para verlo a la cara, sus ojos eran dos túneles obscuros que se extendían a las profundidades de su cráneo, donde vio los cuatro cuerpos incinerados. Lo empujó lejos de ella por inercia, buscando a los otros chicos, pero ya no había nadie. Miró de nuevo el lugar donde hacía unos segundos calló el pequeño, más ya tampoco se encontraba ahí. Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas._

 _Comenzó a hiperventilar, se giró con desespero para seguirlos buscando, y detrás de ella había cuatro cuerpos empalados, cada uno correspondiente a ellos. Estos, sufrían horribles espasmos en las extremidades._

–No…. No… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Ahhh!

– ¡Myrcell!

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero! ¡No a ellos, No!

– ¡MYRCELL MYFAIR!

– ¡Ahhh! –gritó por última vez antes de abrir los ojos de golpe. Su respiración estaba entrecortada por el reciente pánico del sueño que sin haberlo deseado, fue más vivido de lo que pudo tolerar. Una especie de sueño-recuerdo de escabrosa naturaleza y dudosa recuperación. El gatito comenzó a ronronear en un intento por calmarla, restregándose al mismo tiempo, sobre sus mejillas y pecho. Ella se incorporó despacio.

–Tenía mucho tiempo sin soñar con ellos…lamento haberte asustado, Luna.

–Por el contrario, ¿Cómo estás? –repuso el gatito con preocupación. Myrcell tragó duro.

– Estoy bien… o lo estaré pronto. –Echó un vistazo al reloj que yacía en la cómoda junto a su cama. Cuatro cuarenta de la mañana. La escuela nocturna ya debería haber terminado, por lo tanto, los seis vampiros estarían ya de nuevo en la mansión.

–Vuelve a dormir, me quedaré cerca.

–Sinceramente no creo poder dormir otra vez… –suspiró, tocando suavemente la cabeza banca del animal–. Pero creo que podré hacer algo de provecho.

– ¿ah sí?

–Sí. Mañana a primera hora, estaremos hablando japonés. Necesitaré algunas cosas del jardín. Ven conmigo.

– ¿Ahora?

–No, mañana. Tonto.

–Debí dejarte dormida…

*/O/O/O/O/O*

El rey vampiro caminaba con soltura por los pasillos de la mansión que recientemente había adquirido con un propósito: alojar a sus hijos adoptivos para que estos llevaran a cabo el plan de "Adán y Eva" que durante tanto tiempo planificó, pulió y cuidó mejor que a sus propios hijos.

Abrió la puerta del gran salón donde lo estaban esperando sus cuatro chicos, los más nuevos y perfectos experimentos que había tenido en siglos. Después de saludarlos propiamente y pedirles que tomaran asiento, comenzó con su discurso.

–El plan de Adán y Eva deberá llevarse a cabo a la brevedad. Uno de ustedes se convertirá en Adán, cuando la mujer que posee el corazón de la hija del señor de los demonios lo elija para ello. Ambos deberán procrear una nueva especie vampírica que será mejor que cualquiera que haya existido. Pero primero… –su mirada se ensombreció con macabra diversión–. Esta el problema de la guerra que la heredera al trono de la suprema, Myrcell Mäyfair, ha desencadenado con su osada desaparición. Por eso habrá una pequeña escala antes de llegar al propósito original (el plan de Adán y Eva).

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que hagamos? –se aventuró un pelinegro, con una especie de gargantilla pendiendo del cuello.

–Que la busquen –Se levantó para luego darles la espalda–. El clan de los vampiros subirá a la sima de nuevo, y ellas pagaran por todos los experimentos que obstruyeron.

– ¿Cómo luce? Quizá sea fácil atraerla~ –Kou preguntó, fingido que entendía algo de todo aquello. Karlheinz sonrió.

–He ahí la dificultad en su tarea. Nadie sabe en realidad como luce, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la ha visto.

–Suponiendo que la halláramos antes que usted, ¿qué se supone que haremos con ella? –cuestión esta vez Yuma, con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza. El rey vampiro ensanchó su sonrisa, esta vez, irónica y respondió con pericia:

–Mátenla.

Tras decir eso, desapareció.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _1) Carmen sandiego*_ Era un videojuego que luego pasó a ser serie de televisión sobre una mujer fugitiva de gabardina roja que se escapa, vive escondiéndose y tienen que perseguirla por todo el mundo.

 _2) Tal vez tarde un poco_ más de una semana en actualizar a partir de ahora, por dos razones: la primera es la escuela y la segunda es que a partir de aquí ya será el capítulo de **oc x** el chico en cuestión y quiero que estén bien planificados y sobretodo no salirme del personaje para que a pesar de que este crezca y se desarrolle a lo largo de la historia no haya giros de 180 grados en sus personalidades. ¡Por favor díganme si sienten si alguno de los chicos queda muy fuera de personaje! Se los pido de corazón…por cierto, encontré un post en Tumblr de los sonidos que ellos hacen en la cama *enrojece* esta súper bien hecho, es un audio. ¡Díganme si quieren que se los pase! En fiiinnnnn…

En mis fics hay referencias a la cultura pop ¿encontraron alguna? ¡Cuéntenme en los comentarios, sin olvidar dejar su opinión! Nos estamos leyendo, ¡cuídense mucho!

Bye-bye!


	4. CapítuloIV: La matanza de las brujas-P1

**¡Hola panquecitos! *recibe una oleada de tomatazos* No, por favor no me odien, sé que tardé bastante en subir el capítulo, pero ya en las notas finales les explico toda la onda. Ahora vamos con los comentarios y agradecimientos:**

 **Sharon días: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te parezca buena la historia, y la verdad no tienes que preocuparte pues esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba jajaja tendremos a Myrcell haciendo de las suyas durante un tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos!**

 **Alishanea: ¡Woah! ¡Me alagas mucho en serio! y no te preocupes por la tardanza en comentar, que lo hagas sin importar cuando me alegra bastante (además sé cuan estresante es la escuela y esos trastes soooo don't worry) ¡espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por agregarla a favoritos!**

 **Jhossietaisho: ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic tanto como para darle follow, espero no decepcionarte con todo lo que viene!**

 **Ahhh bueno, una última cosita: No sé cómo pronuncien ustedes el nombre de la OC, pero yo siempre que lo escribo en mi cabeza le doy la pronunciación: "Marie-cell" jejeje solo quería decirlo porque una amiga me hizo el comentario de que estaba en chino pronuncia su nombre jejeje Pues bien, ¡por ahora los dejo leer! Los veo en las notas finales**

 **Sin más que decir ¡vamos al fic!**

* * *

El anuncio se hizo tan viral como propaganda de concursos. Se coló por avenidas, por debajo de las puertas, por las ventanas y azoteas. Todo el mundo mágico sabía de las famosas audiciones para encontrar cuatro dignos caballeros que desempeñen la valiente misión de encontrar a la futura Suprema de las brujas, e Yvaine Martell era la comidilla de toda la comunidad. ¿Cómo una bruja de su edad con respetada reputación se prestó para hacer este teatro barato? Se preguntaban algunos, mientras que otros simplemente se dejaban llevar por todo el apantallamiento que suponía el concurso, e iban con aires de prodigio a presentarse a competir por el papel.

– ¡Siguiente! –dijo ella al micrófono, al tiempo que tachaba con su pluma roja de punta fina un nombre de la larga lista que terminaba arrastrándose hasta la punta del sus zapatos de satín. Entró entonces un hombre de cabello más naranja que una calabaza de Halloween. Se vería bastante vistoso en cualquier parte, eso no ayudaba pero no por ello detuvo la audición, pues estaba trabajando en no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, como solía hacer desde que era niña. Apretó el botón rojo que hacia al artefacto que ampliaba su voz encenderse, y dijo en la boca de este:

–Tu nombre, apellido, ocupación y motivos, por favor.

–Mi nombre es Timothy Laswell y soy fabricante de varitas. Vine aquí porque… quiero vivir una gran aventura ¡y ayudar a rescatar a mi futura reina! –dijo el chico, (claramente no mayor de diez y siete años) con un entusiasmo que a la anciana le pareció bastante ingenuo. No viviría ni dos horas afrontando todos los peligros que conllevaba la misión. Además ¿para qué rayos le iba a servir un fabricante de varitas?

–Bien. Mucho gusto joven Timothy, tie…

–Solo Tim está bien –sonrió con sinceridad. "No, una hora" pensó Yvaine, "solo duraría una hora"

–Bueno, Tim. ¿Tienes algún conocimiento en las artes oscuras? que no implique los ingredientes para varitas predilectos para estos magos, de preferencia.

–Amm…pues no exactamente ¡pero leí todo el manual de boy scauts para supervivencia! Y el frio no me afecta.

–Siguiente.

–ah, pero…

–Adiós Timy.

Y así pasaron las horas, una persona más inútil que la anterior pasaba al gran salón (que ella con mucho esmero predispuso para las audiciones) para manchar el orgullo del mundo mágico, haciéndola desear que ciertas personas no se hubiesen reproducido nunca.

–Nombre, apellido, ocupación y motivos.

– Soy Peter Marcuise, ¿mi ocupación? Celador. Este ha sido mi sueño desde siempre. Y Uno, dos, tres _I´ll tell you What I want, What I really relly want, I wanna, I wanna_ –La música empezó a sonar y antes de que la vieja bruja, que había presenciado guerras, recorrido desiertos y escalado montañas en nombre de la magia se diera cuenta, estaba escuchando a un mocoso de sexo dudoso cantar algo que le estaba violando los tímpanos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese tipo?

–Largo… –exigió, pero él siguió cantando y señalándola como si fuese su fan o algo por el estilo. Yvaine apago la grabadora que yacía en el suelo junto a él, con tan solo mover sus dedos.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace abuela?

– ¡¿Crees que esto es una broma?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer?!

–Canto hipnótico por su puesto. ¡Como el de las sirenas! –La mujer calló por un omento, totalmente pasmada de incredulidad, aún más por la mirada seria que estaba ofreciéndole aquel ridículo. Iba en serio. De verdad creía que podía hipnotizarla cantando esa bobería. Yvaine ensombreció cómicamente su expresión.

–Sáquenlo de aquí. –dijo a dos Ciclopes de dos metros y medio, quienes no dudaron en tomar al joven por los brazos y lanzarlo a la calle. Yvaine Martel tachó otro nombre de la lista. ¿A cuántos retardados mentales tendría que soportar para encontrar a sus elegidos? En un momento de la noche, y con desespero, comenzó a pensar que quizá todo aquello fuera su culpa, por no elegir bien el tipo de propaganda para anunciar su convocatoria.

Estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas cuando las puertas retractiles se abrieron de nuevo. Esta vez, dejando pasar a un hombre alto, de porte imponente y brazos marcados. Su torso ancho de apariencia tosca terminaba justo donde nacían un par de piernas bien formadas. Tenía alargado el rostro, casi en forma de trapecio con una barba cortada de manera que un par de puntas se acercaban a sus labios sin tocar las comisuras de su boca. Gozaba de ojos hundidos algo pequeños, de un tono marrón que combinaba a la perfección con su piel tostada. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Negro como el té de Ceilán, recogido en parte por un pequeño chongo que dejaba más suelto un lado que otro. De pronto Yvaine se descubrió cohibida por la exorbitante virilidad de aquel hombre… ¿o quizá era la cicatriz que se extendía desde arriba de su ceja hasta la quijada?

–Nombre, apellido, ocupación y motivo.

–Koer Hund. Soy naturalista mágico. –Su voz era como un carraspeo suave, aunque bastante varonil al mismo tiempo. Calló por un momento antes de continuar–. Necesito saldar una deuda.

– ¿De qué tipo?

–De las que son importantes –Era un tanto feroz, pero con sabia moderación. Definitivamente podría ir con él sin preocuparse por salvarle el trasero si hubiera problemas.

–Bien, joven Koer, ¿Qué sabes de magia? –preguntó al chico, quien aparentaba no menos de veinticinco años.

–Jamás he entendido a los hechiceros, así que me temo que no mucho, madame.

– ¿Qué me dices de defensa contra creaturas malignas?

–Soy buen peleador, pero no prometo poder evitar ser mortífero para los individuos que este cerca de mi cuando hay problemas. –Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué clan perteneces muchacho? –La mirada masculina se ensombreció, para luego pronunciar de forma áspera, como si odiara cada palabra, el nombre de su linaje.

–Lykánthopoi, madame. –Yvaine sonrió con deleite. El clan de los lobos.

"Alguien que tenga un buen olfato… excelente, el mejor." Sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, palabras que habían salido de su boca con desesperación y culpa en aquella ocasión con el concejo, palabras que no estaba segura de poder materializar. Esas palabras habían tomado una personificación corpórea, y si bien le iba, al terminar el proceso de audiciones serían tres más.

–Estás dentro. Ven, siéntate a mi lado –ofreció cortésmente–. Aún faltan doscientas personas más.

*O/O/O/O/O/O*

Los pasillos de la mansión eran bastante estrechos, y como era de esperarse en una casa donde abundan las cosas extrañas, estaba llena de espejos colocados (de manera casi estratégica) en las esquinas de los corredores, aunque no necesariamente en cada uno de ellos. Parecía variar. El papel tapis era de un bello color purpura con formas edilicias, a juego con el tapete. Entre estos pasillos, haciendo un pequeño halo de luz de la palma de su mano, Myrcell Mäyfair se movía con destreza, procurando avanzar al mismo paso que el pequeño gatito blanco junto a ella.

El reloj marcaba las cinco con dos minutos, y la noche parecía hacerse cada vez más obscura.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Yo en tu lugar esperaría a que fuera de día para salir de excursión en estas condiciones.

–Estoy segura. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Luna –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana que se alzaba a un lado de ese corredor. De pronto se detuvo en seco.

–Es la chica humana… –frunció el ceño tratando de aguzar la vista. ¿La habían presentado? No recordaba muy bien su nombre, pero definitivamente lo que hacía no era para ignorarse. Parecía estar dormida, y aun así se las arreglaba para caminar casi como una persona sobria. Podía ser peligroso dejarla ahí afuera completamente sola, pero al final, ese no era su asunto.

La pelirosa hizo ademán de seguir su camino, más el felino se colocó rápidamente frente a ella.

– ¿No iras a dejarlo pasar o sí?

– ¿Y por qué no? No es asunto mío –resopló encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que levantaba al gato con el empeine de su pie para moverlo del camino.

–Myrcell… –ella siguió de largo, llevándose la luz del corredor, pero el gato no se movió–. Bien, supongo que si la matan estrás contenta de tomar su lugar como novia de sacrificio.

Se frenó en seco. "Maldito gato astuto" pensó. Lo que más le molestó de aquella situación fue que tuviera razón. Para cómo eran aquellos mounstros no tardarían en hacerla el centro de sus fatídicas atenciones si de un momento a otro perdían la sangre que la rubia debía entregarles diario. Gruñó.

–Tendrá que ser luego de que complete el hechizo de traducción. Si voy a salvarla no dejaré el favor sin cobrar. Ella tendrá que decirme absolutamente todo lo que sabe de esta mansión embrujada. ¡date prisa Luna! –alzó la voz, repentinamente motivada y echó a correr por el pasillo. El gatito no tardó en ir tras ella, agradeciendo al señor que no había transmutado como de costumbre, dejándolo a la deriva intentando rastrearla.

/O/O/O/O/

–Madame… –comenzó con voz queda, acercándose un poco a la anciana–. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más hay que soportar esto? –Koer Hund estaba perdiendo un gramo de paciencia por cada segundo que transcurría, asustando un poco a los competidores con solo posarles la mirada; aunque desde el punto de vista de Yvaine, su gruñona compañía resultaba bastante entretenida. El joven lobo destrozaba con críticas abrasivas a los demás competidores, limpiando la pista muchísimo más rápido que ella.

–Mi nombre es Alexander…

–Hueles a prostitutas y calzón sucio.

– ¡¿Eh?! –enrojeció, retrocediendo unos pasos.

–Siguiente –tajó Yvaine. Si algo no querían en aquella misión era un mezquino tipo de burdel. No… debía haber elegancia en ese equipo, debían ser perfectos en lo que hacían, y en como lucían. Pero no era como que escogiera solo gente de atractivo aspecto, era más bien el parecer increíble, verse genial. Koer lo hacía muy bien.

Entro el siguiente pasante y ella esperó una opinión de su ahora compañero juez, pero el joven se quedó en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos, observando más que olfateando.

–Nombre, apellido, ocupación y motivos.

–Jagger Götz. Pertenezco al clan de los cazadores –tras un mordaz silencio dejó claro que eso sería lo único que saldría de su boca.

Yvaine estaba fría. Durante muchos siglos las brujas habían huido del clan de los cazadores, pues estos hombres mujeres e incluso niños crecían en una cultura barbárica, aprendiendo desde la infancia las maneras de destazar criaturas mágicas que nada tenían que ver con sus violentas formas de vida. Los ocho clanes los despreciaban… hasta que tras segunda gran guerra, demostraron valerosidad, ferocidad y lealtad para con los necesitados de su protección, tentando su corazón para proteger otras razas de la extinción. Entonces la comunidad mágica hizo un tratado de paz con ellos. El clan de los cazadores y la gente de los pueblos mágicos unirían fuerzas para acabar con los enemigos comunes: aquellos nacidos del señor obscuro. A cabio, ninguna bestia de ninguna índole con propiedades encantadas les molestaría en sus aldeas. Así fue como se transformaron en el noveno clan del mundo mágico.

Nuevamente las palabras de Yvaine resonaron en su cabeza "Conocedor de los caminos de los clanes oscuros" ¡Quien mejor que un cazador para saber estas cosas! Ahora se encontraba emocionada, pero la actitud del hombre no era precisamente cálida, lo cual la hacía dudar un poco.

– ¿Nadie va a decir nada? No tengo ningún problema con ser contemplado tanto tiempo, pero ya empezaron a fastidiarme –su tono denotaba rudeza, con cierto matiz engreído muy por debajo. Su rostro estaba relajado y su lenguaje corporal indicaba exceso de confianza. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos destilaban hostilidad.

– ¡¿Quién crees que eres?! ¡No porque tu clan sea respetado por lo que pasó en la guerra significa que puedas venir a faltarle al respeto a una anciana! –Koer se alteró un poco, pero seguía fijo en su lugar.

– ¿Anciana? ¡Estaba tan inmóvil que la creí una momia! –se burló a abierta voz. Una pequeña vena de exasperación apareció en la frente de la susodicha.

–Yo tengo mis años, es cierto ¡pero aun con todos ellos puedo contra uno o dos de tu tipo! –las luces en la habitación titilaron un poco, Koer no supo si también fue por causa de la mujer, pero sintió como el suelo se agitaba de apoco. Se quedó quieto. Por su expresión, Yvaine dedujo que sentía tremendo temor y admiración a hacia el clan de las brujas. _"Humm si esto te asusta espera que veas la ira de la chica que piensas rescatar"_ pensó.

El cazador por su parte, se puso en guardia, entrecerró los ojos para evaluar sus posibilidades, alerta. Pero Yvaine detuvo el espectáculo, y todo volvió a ser normal.

–Si vuelves a faltarme al respeto te coseré la boca –dijo sombría, sentándose de nuevo con la gracia elegante típica de sus movimientos. ¿Realmente se veía tan decrepita? No, no, no era momento de vanidades–. Tú, hombrecito, eres el que no dijo lo que se le pidió.

–No planeaba hacerlo.

– ¿Y pretendes que te dejemos venir así nada más? –La bruja enarcó una ceja. Sí que era un caso grave de egocentrismo ese muchacho.

– ¡Sí, No seas arrogante! Al menos respóndele a madame Martell –gruñó el joven a su lado e Yvaine le dedico una mirada para indicarle silencio. De todos los papanatas que tuvieron las agallas de plantarse frente a ella se día, Koer Hund y Jagger Götz, eran los mejores, justo lo que ella necesitaba, justo lo que quería. Además, un cazador era ciertamente imprescindible para el equipo.

Respiró hondo. ¿Qué haría Myrcell? Rio para sus adentros. A su edad y pensando que haría una niña en esa situación. No tenía remedio, y la extrañaba. La extrañaba mucho.

–Bien, si no quiere hablar tendrá que darnos una demostración. ¿Se siente capaz de pelear contra mí?

El cazador sonrió con evidente excitación. Ya no sería un secreto que le apasionaban los combates.

– ¿Está segura? No es mi intensión hacerle daño… –Yvaine soltó una carcajada.

–Niño, no creo que si quiera puedas acercarte a mí.

–No quiero hacerle daño, pero si tengo que –sonrió ampliamente–. Al menos se lo advertí.

Koer mientras tanto, estaba boquiabierto ¡¿Cómo fue posible que ese hombre influenciara hacia la lucha a madame Martell?! Ella era pulcra y elegante, con un refinado sentido de la moda ¡no alguien que se ensucia en el lodo para pelear! Realmente tenía cara de cachorrito confundido.

/O/O/O/O/

Myrcell Mäyfair siguió a la mujer dormida hasta una especie de mazmorra por debajo de la mansión. No tenían ni dos minutos ahí abajo cuando el gato empezó a fastidiar.

– ¿Crees que es normal que en una casa tengan calabozos? Estos tipos están realmente locos, y ahora yo también estoy atrapado aquí, ¡todo porque tienes miedo de afrontar tus sentimientos!

–Luna, me estas mareando, en serio. Si no te callas te prometo que te transformo en rana.

–Al menos como rana no tendría la suficiente conciencia para preocuparme por ti. Me harías un favor.

– ¡Tch! Gato mimado. –La chica voló los ojos. Hasta cierto punto, las quejas resultaban divertidas a sus idos. Luna siempre era igual, aparentemente miedoso pero a la hora de la verdad se mostraba siempre fuerte.

–Sí, dime como quieras, pero si te encuentras a uno ¿Qué vas a hacer? Se supone que no tienes poderes, ¿recuerdas? –el pequeño enarcó una ceja casi seguro de su victoria en aquel argumento, más sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

– ¿No pensarás que viene con las manos vacías o sí? –dijo Myrcell, sonriendo confiada.

Siguieron avanzando dentro de la mazmorra. Habían perdido a la humana de vista unos pasillos antes, pero gracias al olfato del minino no tendrían problema para encontrarla, y ahora que el hechizo de traducción estaba terminado las posibles complicaciones por la diferencia del idioma quedaron en el pasado. En ese momento el felino se frenó en seco, erizando un poco la piel cual lo que era: un gato asustado. Myrcell entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de la energía maligna que acaba de hacerse presente en el ambiente.

–Es uno de ellos –susurró él. La mujer asintió al tempo que reducía el abundante halo de luz proveniente de su mano al tamaño de una lamparita sobre el dedo índice. Se acercaron de apoco, hasta llegar un lugar con iluminación propia: antorchas clavadas en la pared. Podía escucharse agua corriendo por alguna parte del subsuelo, y la voz de un hombre joven, áspera, un poco nasal.

– Hey… hey… ¡oye despierta! –La bruja se asomó un poco por la curvatura de la pared que separaba el pasillo donde estaban Yui y el vampiro.

– ¿Ayato-kun? –Reconoció la rubia, quien yacía en el suelo, junto a la pared–. ¿Dónde estamos?

–En el canal subterráneo.

– ¡¿Eh?! Pero… ¿cómo es que yo… llegué aquí?

– ¿No lo recuerdas? –su tono denotó incredulidad, más connotaba preocupación.

–No… –Él frunció el ceño.

–Mantente alejada de esta zona cuando llueve. –soltó en un vago intento de advertencia disfrazada para cambiar de tema.

¿Estaba lloviendo? Myrcell ni siquiera se había percatado del sonido de las gotas de lluvia, sería por el ambiente o su emoción al encontrar el calabozo, sea como fuere, le tomaría la palabra al chico.

–Luna, cuida donde pisas y no te alejes de aquí –susurró.

Mientras tanto, Yui se tocaba la cabeza, tratando de recordar por qué había caminado hasta ese lugar. Entonces, una pequeña corazonada que surgió como un sentimiento peculiar en su pecho se hizo presente, brindándole una aparente atracción por una de las puertas.

– ¿Qué hay detrás de eso? –le preguntó al vampiro, señalando el lugar. El siguió su mano con la cabeza, y luego volvió a mirarla.

–No es necesario que lo sepas… oye ¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?

– ¿Eh? –miró su dedo, efectivamente tenía un pequeño corte–. ¡Oh! Me pregunto cómo me corte…

– ¡Qué aroma tan dulce! –una nueva voz se hizo presente, revelando con prontitud a su propietario: el vampiro de sombrero–. Deberías envasarlo y llamarlo "tentación" nfu~. Me alegro de encontrarlos. ¿Qué piensas de un poco de diversión aquí? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella, esta vez más sombrío que antes.

–Ciertamente es un aroma potente –concordó Ayato–. Estoy seguro que lo he olido antes.

Esta vez la expresión de ambos era en extremo maliciosa. La mujer trató en vano de escapar por una de las rejas que se alzaban al contraste de la pared.

–Myrcell –susurró Luna–. Sí vas a hacer algo para ayudar este es el momento.

– ¡Shhhh! Cállate nos van a oír. Al parecer están tan enfrascados en ella que no han sentido mi presencia. No podemos interferir ahora, no sería lo más conveniente.

– ¡¿Qué no sería lo más…?! ¡Se la van a comer! –de nuevo voló los ojos. Ese gato no solo era molesto, era el rey del drama.

–No es lo mismo rescatar a alguien que impedir que le pase algo malo. No causa el mismo impacto, al menos no para los humanos, no en un primer encuentro. ¡Ten paciencia Luna! No dejaré que la maten, pero tampoco saltaré en su auxilio tan pronto.

Mientras ellos discutían bajito, Yui batallaba para tratar de soltar la reja de sus bisagras y salir corriendo de ahí, lo que obviamente no funcionó. Pronto Laito la acorraló.

– ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas? –preguntó con miedo, a través del cual se leía una genuina e inocente curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué piensas que hago estas cosas? ¡Porque me divierte, por eso! –su tono era dulce para tan crueles palabras.

–Hazte a un lado –dijo sin más Ayato, quien acto seguido se abalanzó a su cuello. En ese momento, Yui sintió una punzada en pecho, y Myrcell pudo percibir la energía de una cuarta persona… ¿otra bruja? No, era más obscuro que eso. ¿Por qué una humana tendría de repente esa clase de presión espiritual?

–Mi pecho… está lastimándome de nuevo.

–Ayato-kun, ¿ya acabaste? Ya esperé lo suficiente –se quejó el otro, de cabello más largo–. Es mi turno ahora.

– ¡Adelante, toda tuya!

–Bien, vamos a divertirnos con esto –se agachó para sujetar el camisón de dormir por la parte de abajo, subiéndolo un poco.

– ¡No!

–No puedes escapar de mí ahora. Relájate y disfruta –restregó su rostro un poco sobre la piel del pálido muslo–. ¿Sabes? Una vez que la mariposa ha caído en la red de una araña, agitándose solo se enreda aún más. Así que permanece inmóvil para mí, pequeña mariposa.

–Myrcell, en serio no creo que seas tan despiadada como para dejar que la violen.

–Uy… estarías muy sorprendido –al gatito se le calló la mandíbula ante aquella muestra de cinismo–. Pero para su suerte, ya es tiempo.

Salió de la esquina en la que se encontraban ambos escondidos, caminando a paso lento, por momentos exageradamente confiado. Manos en los bolsillos, cabelló algo revuelto, y una mirada magnética casi fuera del otro mundo. Luna pensó que Myrcell parecía poderosa aun cuando jugaba a ser una inútil.

– ¿No es muy tarde para juegos de azar y mujerzuelas? –exclamó a manera de pregunta, de forma un tanto divertida. Los tres se giraron justo a tiempo para verla emerger desde las sombras a la parte cálidamente iluminada. Hablaba en un perfecto japonés.

–Ahhh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Kitty-chan has venido a unirte a nuestro juego? Así estaremos parejos, nfu~ –canturreó Laito, que no por el comentario coqueto soltó la pierna de la rubia.

Nótese el peligro de interrumpir a una bestia mientras come. Nótese también, que a Myrcell Mäyfair le importaba un carajo.

–No vine a jugar. De hecho estaba explorando los alrededores buscando ingredientes para mis pociones, pero me perdí tratando de encontrar a mi gato.

–Que desafortunado… –comenzó Laito con falsa empatía, mientras le miraba los pechos, quizá algo visibles debido al tipo de tela que usaba en parte superior–. Pero viendo que te has esforzado tanto aprendiendo nuestro idioma mereces al menos una recompensa. ¡Ven, te haremos sentir bien! –Rio un poco, de manera pervertida y sombría.

–Sí, es una buena oportunidad –continuó Ayato–. Pero su majestad será el primero en probarte. –aclaró, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.

–Bueno, en realidad no es mi intensión ser el juguete de nadie por esta noche, caballeros. Pero ya que vine hasta aquí si me llevaré a alguien conmigo. –Ayato frunció el ceño. Esta mujer se estaba poniendo insolente.

– ¡Ja! como si parecieras algo más que un juguete hecho de carne –tajó molesto.

–Oh, ¿van a insultarme? Y yo que les traje un regalo… –Ayato descompuso su rostro en una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza. Myrcell sacó el puño cerrado de su bolsillo despacio, cuidando no levantar sospecha, entonces, súbitamente lo aceleró.

– ¡Atrápalo! –una pequeña bola del tamaño de una canina color purpura salió disparada de su mano hasta el chico de cabello corto, y este consiguió sujetarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, explotó, liberando un humo del mismo color que pronto llenó todo el lugar. Ambos comenzaron a toser.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! –gritó Laito–. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Cubierta por la espesura del humo, transmutó, justo a un lado de Yui, quien al sentir su mano rodear su mañeca trató de alejarse con brusquedad, más entre aquella cortina de humo, unos ojos hechizantes la dejaron fría. Uno morado, otro ambarino. Se acercaron a ella justo cuando decidió cerrar los ojos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe al caer de bruces en el suelo.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó sobresaltada. Esperó otro golpe, una mordida, un estirón, pero jamás llagó. Tras esperar unos minutos se armó de valor para abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una bella alfombra de rombos.

–Esto es… –se le acabó el aire. ¿Cómo llegó a la mansión tan rápido?

–Esto es la parte interna de la casa, segundo piso de hecho –se giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con una chica pelirosa recargada en la pared, dejando una prudente distancia entre ellas, acto que la rubia agradeció en silencio. Así tendría espació para correr si era necesario–. Desde aquí puedes volver a tu habitación, ¿verdad?

Hasta ese momento había permanecido recargada, con la cabeza en alto apuntando hacia el techo, una de sus piernas flexionada para apoyar el pie en la pared, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados con despreocupación. Un pequeño gatito blanco descansaba a su lado mientras todo era iluminado por la luna. La extraña abrió los ojos, desviándolos hacia ella. ¡Uno morado y otro ambarino! Esa persona… la había ayudado.

– ¡S-sí! Se volver desde aquí

–Entonces supongo que eso es todo, nos vemos.

Se despidió con la mano en un gesto despreocupado al tiempo que daba media vuelta, agitando un poco el cabello. Yui pensó que había cierta gracia en ella, además era ciertamente muy bonita.

– ¡Oye espera! –exclamó cuando se dio cuenta del miedo subyacente al hecho de que su rescatadora se fuera: ellos podrían volver, y no estarían nada felices.

Myrcell detuvo su andar, llevando su cabeza un poco por encima del hombro, mostrando su ojo violeta.

– ¿humm? –musitó.

– ¿Podrías… podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? –La pelirosa sonrió para sus adentros. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ahora ya solo tenía que ganarse la confianza de aquella estúpida humana.

– ¡Seguro! –Tendió la mano hacia ella sin cambiar mucho su postura–. Vamos.

Yui le devolvió la sonrisa, conmovida por la amabilidad que desde su llegada a esa mansión de locura no había sentido. La acepto para ponerse en pie.

–Así que eres la novia de sacrifico, ¿eh? –la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

–Así parce –musitó con tristeza.

–Ya veo. En cuanto lleguemos a tu habitación ¿me permitirías revisarte? Debes tener varias mordidas graves. –Yui se llevó las manos al cuello, tocándolo suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos.

–Realmente no. La verdad es que tienden a sanar pronto. ¡Ah, Pero aprecio mucho tu preocupación! Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato de todas formas.

– ¡Genial! Desde que te vi cuando Reiji presentó a todos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco, al tiempo que una risa incomoda acompañaba su caminar. Ya estaban por llegar a su habitación.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

–Pues porque somos las únicas chicas en la casa, ¡tenemos que estar unidas!

– ¡Sí! –Concordó con entusiasmo. ¿Era real esto? ¡Una amiga de verdad! La muchacha no cabía en sí misma de alegría.

 _"Si puedo sacar toda información que necesito esta noche, ya no será necesaria la hipocresía_ " pensó Myrcell, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Observó a su alrededor por un momento, analizando el entorno. La habitación de aquella chica era tan espaciosa como la suya, pero tenía decorados más sutiles en colores tenues y femeninos: rosas, blancos, caquis, entre otros tipos de fuisha. De la cama colgaban una especie de cortinas que una niña sueña con tener para sentirse una princesa.

Desde su punto de vista, había cierto romanticismo en aquel cuarto, que al considerar la situación resultaba fatalistamente irónico.

–Linda habitación.

– ¿Eh? Oh, gracias. Por favor, siéntate –invitó cortésmente con un gesto de su mano, mientras ella hacía lo propio. Myrcell se colocó junto a ella sonriendo amistosa. Se quitó los zapatos para subir de lleno en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

–Bien, ahora la parte interesante: ¡vamos a conocernos mejor! –dijo con emoción que a los oídos de la rubia pareció genuina–. Mi nombre es Shariot Lumière, soy del oeste de Francia. Mi familia pertenece al clan de las brujas, pero yo… no nacía tan mágica como se hubiese deseado. ¡Tú turno! –Yui lo pensó un momento. ¿Ella realmente era real? Bueno, los chicos habían hablado con ella, no sería posible que imaginara todo eso. Entonces ¿de dónde provenía aquel piquete de desconfianza? La chica le salvó el pescuezo, y ella deseaba una amiga más que otra cosa en la vida, más en esos momentos. Suspiró. Quizá solo era todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa lo que sin querer la volvió un poco arisca.

–Mi nombre es Yui, Komori Yui ¡mucho gusto en conocerte! –calló por un momento. Lo que venía a continuación era algo difícil para ella. Pero la ventaja que podría salir de contarlo (dejando de lado la estabilidad psicológica que brinda el poder hablar de tus problemas) residía en si la bruja podría o no ayudarla. Viéndolo de esa forma, era conveniente que supiera toda la historia y así tal vez, solo tal vez se apiadaría de ella, y entre las dos podrían encontrar las respuestas que tanto había deseado desde que encontró el diario secreto del hombre que la crio.

–Mi padre se afilió a una Iglesia –habló por fin, tan bajito que si la otra no fuera también una criatura supernatural, no la habría escuchado–. En ella, dijeron que me enviarían a un programa de ayuda… pero en lugar de eso me trajeron aquí. –Sus ojos se inundaron de dolor y lágrimas–. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que las oraciones no matan demonios.

–No, no lo hacen –interrumpió, pero su tono fue tan escabroso como para que Yui dudara en proseguir–. Perdón, continúa.

–No sé cuánto tiempo más tardará mi padre en averiguar que no estoy donde debería. Temo… que le haya pasado algo malo, y desde aquí no me es posible comunicarme con nadie.

– ¿Lo has intentado?

–Sí, muchas veces. Pero es imposible. Como también lo es escapar.

– ¿Qué has tratado de hacer para lograrlo? –indagó intrigada.

–Intenté llamar a papá desde el teléfono de la escuela, pero Kanato-kun dijo que están fuera de servicio.

– ¿Todos los teléfonos? –Ella asintió con pesadez–. ¿Y por celular?

–Subaru-kun lo rompió el día que llegué.

– ¿Cabinas telefónicas callejeras?

–De algún modo siempre llaman al teléfono de Laito-Kun…

– ¿Cartas?

–Reiji-san revisa el correo.

– ¡Diablos! –un genuino sentimiento de lastima afloró en el pecho de la pelirosa, aunque también le resultaba terriblemente cómico. ¡Como si pudieras escapar de seis vampiros de formas convencionales! _"Los humanos sí que son estúpidos"_ pensó–. ¿Qué hay de escabullirte por la noche?

Entonces por la expresión de Yui supo que había llegado justo a donde quería. Ahora solo había que aplicar un poco de presión, pues la humana seguía dudosa. Myrcell miró a Luna, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Este captó a vuelo pero obedeció a regañadientes, pues no le gustaba ser partícipe de aquellos montajes teatrales para engatusar a buenas personas. Se acercó a Yui, trepando en su regazo para ronronear, cosa que a ella le fascinó.

– ¡Ahhh, es el gato de antes!

–Sí, se llama Luna.

– ¡Es hermosa!

–Es un varón –respondió risueña, mientras el gatito le fruncía el ceño. _"solo hago esto porque conozco la gravedad de la situación, no por ayudar a esa papanatas"_ se dijo Luna, dándole la espalada a su dueña.

– ¡Oh! –Yui soltó una risita–. Lo siento amiguito.

Luna ronroneó otra vez, debido a los cariñitos que le estaban dando en las mejillas. Sí Myrcell lo acariciara de vez en cuando tal vez no sería tan gruñón.

– ¿Ves? Le agradas, al igual que a mí Yui. Sé que tal vez yo no signifique nada para ti puesto que nos acabamos de conocer, pero quisiera… –extendió su dedo meñique como sabía que solían hacer los humanos al prometer algo, o consagrar alguna cosa referente al tema–. Que fuéramos amigas.

La rubia miró al felino, y luego a ella. Finalmente, con una sonrisa sujetó su dedo entre el suyo, como era debido. Myrcell le sonrió, y durante unos instantes rieron un poco.

–Bien, dejemos las trivialidades y volvamos al tema. Estabas por decirme si habías intentado escapar.

–Sí… lo hice. En realidad Subaru-kun me ayudó esa noche –calló por un momento–. Él me dijo que durante las noches de luna nueva sería mi única oportunidad para escapar. También me regaló su cuchillo de plata, me dijo que con eso puedes matar a los vampiros.

–Pero te quedaste… –Yui asintió pensativa.

–Existe la posibilidad de que me hayan mandado aquí de la iglesia. –A Myrcell se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Esos cobardes, realmente estaban tan podridos como se rumoreaba.

–Pobre niña, ¿te quedaste para averiguar la verdad, no es así?

–Sí –tajó con determinación en la voz, aunque al final, le tembló un poco–. También encontré un diario… había información escrita en él, pero cuando volví a revisarlo se borró.

–Quizá tenga algún tipo de encantamiento ¿puedo verlo? –Su rostro se iluminó, no tuvo que preguntárselo dos veces. Prácticamente se abalanzo al otro lado de la cama, directo al pequeño buro junto a la ventana. Extrajo el objeto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Myrcell ya lo tenía en las manos. Le basto con tocarlo para sentir el sello mágico "escudo".

–Lo revisaré… mientras porque no me cuentas acerca de los chicos, estarán locos pero son muy guapos ¿no crees?

Yui desvió la mirada. Lo mismo pensó ella cuando llegó por primera vez a la mansión; pero la belleza que afloraba en sus rostros no era más que una máscara para cubrir lo horribles que resultaban algunas veces.

–Ellos pueden llegar a ser rudos… recuerdo que una vez estaba paseando por los jardines, donde se encuentra el cementerio. Hay bonitas rosas ahí y me gusta cortar algunas para ponerlas aquí en mi habitación. Entonces me acerque al rosal para quitar una y Kanato-kun salió de entre las flores "¡boo!" gritó. Luego intento apuñalarme.

Myrcell se mordió la lengua en un intento desesperado por no morirse de la risa, cometer una indiscreción así podría afectar el pequeño lazo creado con la humana, que ahora era muchísimo más estúpida ante sus ojos y al mismo tiempo, tierna y dulce.

– ¡Dios mío! Eso es muy grave.

– ¡Lo sé! Otro día, cuando estaba explorando la casa encontré una alberca en la parte superior antes de llegar al ático. No sé nadar así que me limité a observar el agua. Siempre me ha dado paz ver las pequeñas ondas que produce cuando se mese un poco. Entonces llegó Ayato-kun, me cargó, y me arrojó a la alberca.

– ¡Que grosero! ¡Solo te puso en peligro! –dijo fingiendo indignante preocupación, al tiempo que llevaba una mano al pecho para verse más dramática.

–Sí, pero después me sacó y me besó.

–Oh vaya… –Esta vez puso los ojos en blanco.

–Laito-kun por otra parte –continuó al tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama–. Siempre hace bromas sexuales. Sabes, en la escuela estoy en el club de corte y confección, las mesas tienen manteles bastante lagos y no se puede ver lo que hay abajo. Bueno pues, un día de repente sentí algo golpear fuerte entre mis piernas, chillé levantando el mantel y ahí estaba él, ¡con la cara metida _ahí_! Se me volteó la silla cuando trate de alejarme. Todos se rieron de mí porque él desapreció después de eso, dejándome pasar la vergüenza sola.

–Sí que están enfermos –exclamó la pelirosa, aun tratando de no morirse de la risa–. Seguramente tienen traumas, ya sabes lo que dicen, "un poco de trauma infantil construye al personaje" ¿no? –trató de sonar divertida, pero la otra chica la tomó en serio. Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, al tiempo que se incorporaba otra vez.

–Creo que todo se debe a problemas con sus madres –Myrcell dejó el diario sobre sus piernas, ya habían entrado exactamente en el tema de la conversación correcta. Si aprendía cuales habían sido sus problemas de la infancia, quizá podría manipularlos un poco para ponerlos de su lado en la guerra de los clanes, que para ese momento, ya estaba confirmada con las noticias que trajo el ave de luz enviada por Luna un poco antes esa noche.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–He tenido… –Yui llevó su mirada hacia la chica de pelo rosado, quien la miraba expectante–. Olvídalo… no es algo que debería contar.

– ¿Es una broma? ¡No puedes dejarme así!

–Se trata de algo muy extraño, no estoy segura si tu…

– ¿Si yo te creería? Yui, soy hija de brujas, literalmente no hay algo que puedas decirme que me sorprenda, asuste o haga dudar. Además, no tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de tu palabra, ¿o sí? –Komori lo pensó por un momento. Ella tenía razón, su vida no era ni la mitad de interesante de lo que podría ser la de Shariot y si necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, ¿Quién mejor que una persona descendiente de brujas? Respiró hondo.

–He tenido visiones. No estoy segura de porqué, pero siento una punzada en el pecho acompañada de una energía tan pesada que me hunde… casi como si se tratara de alguien más, desgarrándome para tratar de salir –Myrcell entrecerró los ojos, analizando. _"¡La energía que sentí antes…!"_ pensó.

–Yui no me lo tomes a mal pero, no creo que seas ni la primera ni la única en ser su novia de sacrificio. ¿Sabes si hay otras chicas?

–Sí… –esta vez su rostro se deshizo en una expresión de puro horror–. Kanato-kun las guardó… las guardó a todas. Les sacó los ojos, y las transformó en muñecas bizarras que tienen su propio aparador, en una habitación especial bajo la casa.

Ahora, Myrcell también parecía asustada.

–Pero no creo que ellas tengan algo que ver. Eso que siento es tan fuerte, tan malvado… tan lleno de odio que no creo que sea humano.

–Bueno mira, no quiero asustarte pero creo que un espíritu ajeno a la corporeidad de tu ser, y la espiritualidad en tu alma reside dentro de ti en alguna parte. –A Yui se le heló la sangre. Sin darse cuenta, estrujó un poco a Luna entre sus brazos–. Se trata de una posesión. Alguien que haya desprendió de su cuerpo en la tierra violentamente. Por eso pensé en las otras novias de sacrificio, pero… _–"la energía que sentí en la mazmorra no provenía de un humano, al menos no se sintió así"_ reflexionó antes de continuar–. Yui ¿Existe la posibilidad de que alguien más haya muerto aquí? Si puedes sentirlo, imagino que alguna vez habrás podido ver algo…

La rubia respiraba con pesadez, como si temiera decirlo, como si al hacerlo de pronto la maldición se volviera real, después de un largo tiempo de tratar de encontrarle una explicación lógica. Myrcell tomo su mano, indicándole con la mirada que todo estaría bien, sin saberlo, brindándole un poco de fortaleza.

–Una mujer. Hay una mujer de pelo largo, con un vestido morado de detalles antiguos… es una mujer bella, pero a pesar de eso me asusta mucho. Justamente hace un rato soñaba con ella, aunque no era consiente de mi caminar mientras lo hacía. En esa visión, ella tenía tres hijos. Vi a los pequeños Ayato-kun, Laito-kun y Kanato-kun. Jugaban juntos como niños normales, pero ella los perturbaba, lo sé por sus rostros.

– ¿Recuerdas si había alguna clase de dialogo entre ellos?

Komori Yui le contó todo lo que había visto entre visiones y sueños, información seguramente proporcionada de forma inconsciente por el fantasma que con tanto fervor intentaba apropiarse de su cuerpo. Los vampiros provenían de diferentes madres, las cuales se encargaron de hacerlos sufrir de distintas calamidades en su frio anhelo de superarse entre sí.

Myrcell no sabía cómo ordenar toda la información que obtuvo esa noche, en parte porque que fue completamente inesperado el escuchar la naturaleza de las historias que lideraban a su completa comprensión e incluso lastima por los muchachos vampiros. Por otro lado, no estaba segura de cómo proceder en una situación tan delicada sin involucrarse demasiado sentimentalmente. Tenía dos objetivos, hacer que ellos la quisiera lo suficiente como para brindarle su ayuda, y luego utilizar su fuerza para implementar una estrategia ganadora. Debía hacerlo para detener la guerra (pues era consciente de que no podría contra los nueve clanes ella sola) después de todo, fue desencadenada por su cobardía y la mantenía viva su falta de responsabilidad para volver y reclamar su puesto, aunque no moviera un dedo para ayudar al aquelarre.

Para cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, ya el sol se asomaba entre las montañas, iluminando de color naranja todo a su alrededor.

–Bien, ya tenemos la información, ahora solo hay que empezar a trabajar en…

–Resulta más cómodo solo quedarse así, Luna. El sol brilla cálidamente en las montañas… tal vez podría hacerlo para nosotros.

– ¡No me digas que ya te estas echando atrás!

–No, sé que fue mi culpa. Sé que debo pararlo, es solo… que si lo hago ya no podré esconderme más. Engañé a Yvaine, la dejé sola cuando pidió mi ayuda, el clan de las brujas me recibió a pesar de no pertenecer a él completamente y les pague abandonándolos. Pero por alguna razón… esas no parecen motivaciones suficientes para volver al mapa –exclamó. Necesitaba una manera de acabar con la guerra sin exponer su identidad.

–Está bien Myrcell. Aun no encuentras una razón que te motive lo suficiente como para volver y olvidar el miedo. Pero déjame decirte algo respecto al tema del engaño: Yvaine sabía que querrías huir, sin importar como te condujeras, sin importar lo que dijeras. Ella lo sabía y de todos modos fue por ti y estoy segura de que está buscándote hora.

–No me mal entiendas Luna. Sé que todo esto fue mi culpa, sé que les mentí, que le mentí a ella, pero no por eso olvidaré todo y volveré corriendo, movida por el arrepentimiento. Yvaine es una tonta si cree que quiero que me encuentre.

–Puedes repetirte eso hasta el cansancio, pero nunca terminarás de convencerte. Cada vez que la recuerdes, pensarás en ello, lo sé también como tú. Es porque no puedes evitarlo ¿cierto? Querer a Yvaine tanto como ella te quiere a ti–ella gruño, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el mullido colchón.

–Eres amorosa y compasiva, pero el dolor te ha cerrado el corazón. ¡No puedes permitir el dolor te domine para siempre!

–No. Pero tal vez pueda evitarlo para siempre…

Luna suspiró, dándose la vuelta para dejarla dormir, y de pasó encontrar un buen lugar para descansar un poco él también, brindándole espacio a Myrcell.

–La chica humana confía en que la ayudarás. Puedes empezar por ahí. Siempre te han gustado los misterios ¿no es verdad? Quizá después de averiguar que sucedió con la mujer del vestido morado, encuentres alguna motivación para seguir adelante. –Antes de desaparecer por la pequeña puerta para mascotas que ella se tomó la libertad de instalar para él, susurró–: Los muertos, muertos están, Myrcell. Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, y vivir lamentándolos no te ayudará en nada. Es mejor que te concentres en los vivos a quienes aún les importas, porque puedes perder eso también…

/O/O/O/O/

Las cuatro brujas caminaban presurosas por los pasillos de la academia de magia. Entraron en un salón de puertas enormes, y estas desaparecieron al cerrarse.

–Deben preguntarse porque las he reunido aquí hoy –habló finalmente una de ellas, la más bella de las tres. De cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color marrón –. Ha decir verdad todas estamos preocupadas por el destino de la comunidad mágica, particularmente por nuestro clan, claro, pero es nuestra responsabilidad mantener a las creaturas mágicas a salvo. Una bruja tan cobarde como para ser capaz de huir de sus obligaciones, provocando una guerra entre los nueve clanes ¡no merece reinar sobre las brujas! Convoque esta asamblea para reclutarlas a ustedes, hermanas. Caroline Jones, Irene Murray, Angelique Roskova. Las tres son brujas destacadas en áreas distintas ¿pueden recordarme cuáles son?

–Vuelo –dijo Caroline, segura de sí.

–Defensa contra las artes oscuras –exclamó Irene con enjundia.

–Adivinación –musitó Angelique un poco insegura.

–Yo, por otra parte, soy la mejor bruja usando la Telekinesis. Entre todas podemos brincar la autoridad del concejo, que tampoco ha servido de nada, e ir en busca de la supuesta reina para desafiarla a realizar las siete maravillas. Sí ella pierde, la exiliamos lejos de aquí, y si una de nosotras gana, desmantelara al concejo actual para convertir a las que queden de nuestro grupo en el nuevo concejo del aquelarre.

–Cielos Zaphire, ¡estás hablando de Myrcell Mäyfair! ¡Escuché que ella ya ha realizado cinco de las siete maravillas hasta ahora! –se escandalizó Angelique.

–Yo escuché que una vez se topó con el rey de los Elfos del este, y él la llamó hermosa… –susurró Irene con admiración.

–Una vez oí a Yvaine Martell decir que acabo con tres demonios clase C… ¡con un lápiz!

– ¡No sean ridículas! Esas cosas son solo rumores estúpidos que alguien sin vida social inventó.

–Está bien, está bien, pero ¿realmente crees que tengamos una oportunidad? ¿Qué tal si ella nos gana?

–No lo hará. Nos aseguraremos de que no lo haga.

* * *

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Vamos, son gratis y ayudan mucho!**

 **Bueno, he de decir que este capítulo aún no está completo, la verdad es que esta semana y las pasadas estuvieron muy pesadas, pues empezaron exámenes entregas de proyectos, además de algunos otros deberes que he tenido en mi vida diaria. Es por eso que mejor decidí subir la primera mitad del capítulo 4 ahorita, pues además de que tardaré en completarlo, va a quedar muy largo (de esta primera parte fueron casi veinte páginas)**

 **Sé que les dije que tardaría porque ya empezaban las interacciones con los chicos, y así será, lamento mucho que hasta ahora la historia vaya tan lenta, pero ¡prometo que partir del capítulo que sigue ya todo es para arriba! Les adelantaré que el primer chico sobre el cual escribiré será Ayato (había planeado que fuera Laito pero la verdad es muy delicada la situación con él) Esa otra razón por la cual he tardado un poco, la evolución de los personajes no puede ser inmediata, no sería lo correcto y no se vería bien, pero buenoooooo yo podría escribir biblias justificándome jajajaja ya mejor los dejo y les deseo bonito fin de semana ¡cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **P.S: ¡Estoy pensando en escribir un fic de Hellsing! Alucard x Oc les avisaré aquí cualquier cosa por si alguien gusta leerlo**


	5. capítulo V: La matanza de las brujas-P2

La noche era tan oscura que parecía cerrarse sobre sí misma. El reloj de la sala marcó las diez de la noche con un sonido seco que retumbó fuertemente por la casa, casi logrando sobresaltar a la pelirosa que caminaba por el pasillo.

¬–Es increíble. Todo el maldito día buscando pistas sobre el fantasma y no he encontrado nada.

–No hemos encontrado nada. Te recuerdo que yo he estado ayudándote –. Replicó Luna con hastío –Myrcell, ¿por qué eres tan necia? Ya te dije que lo que debes hacer para encontrar la información que quieres es preguntarle a los mocosos vampiros. No es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo, y el mío, tratando de hacer algo que claramente no puedes hacer sola.

– ¿Por qué la madre tierra no me dio el don de la videncia? –, se quejó con dramatismo la muchacha, al tiempo que el gato rodaba los ojos.

– ¿Estás escuchándome? –la respuesta fue una mirada irritada.

–Ya te dije que no pediré ayuda. Seré la maldita suprema, con un demonio, ni siquiera necesito tu ayuda. Y menos la de unos vampiros inútiles.

–Bien, como quieras, pero yo ya no te ayudaré más. Buscarás lo que no vas a encontrar sola, y lo tendrás que hacer sin usar magia… Hasta que a la niña mortal se le termine el tiempo.

Myrcell se detuvo en seco. Habían ya pasado varios días desde que sus reuniones con la rubia comenzaron y muy a su pesar debía admitir (aunque solo fuera para consigo misma) que llegó a agradecer la presencia de Yui en la casa. Era cálida, amable, tanto que a veces la hacía dudar de cómo diablos había sobrevivido ahí sola tanto tiempo.

"La chica humana confía en que la ayudarás."

"Los muertos, muertos están, Myrcell. Ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, y vivir lamentándolos no te ayudará en nada. Es mejor que te concentres en los vivos a quienes aún les importas, porque puedes perder eso también..."

Las palabras del pequeño gato la alcanzaron de nuevo, tomándola por completo desprevenida. Myrcell chistó, al tiempo que movía la cabeza con gesto negativo.

–Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? –insistió Luna, con expresión de triunfo. "La maldita peste sabe que me está manipulando" pensó Myrcell, irritada. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa era la manera en que felino le daba la opción de hacer lo correcto, y después negar que fue un acto de corazón, afirmando que no le dejó de otra. Ella sonrió con amargura. No podía odiar a Luna más de lo que lo amaba; después de todo él era el ser que mejor la conocía, sin contar a Yvaine.

Myrcell lo miró, al tiempo que abría la boca para finalmente dar una respuesta, más antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de una balada en piano apareció de súbito como música de ambiente. Ambos miraron el lugar del que provenía la canción en el acto. A través de la gran ventana que se alzaba frente a ellos y desde el último piso en el edificio de enfrente, ahí era, el lugar de donde salía la música.

–Ahí tienes una oportunidad para hacer tus preguntas –dejó escapar el gato, con aires enigmáticos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Myrcell contemplo en silencio el edificio que parecía derramar la melodía de tonos tristes. Esa mujer… El poltergeist que habitaba dentro de Yui, de alguna forma también había dañado a los trillizos. Era malévola, y una persona inocente estaba a punto de morir por ello. Además, algunas cosas deben permanecer muertas para dejar de ser un problema, seguramente aquella mujer era una de esas. Una sonrisa sarcástica se hizo presente en el rostro derrotado de la pelirosa.

–Bien, solo hay lugar para una perra egoísta en esta casa. Ella tendrá que irse.

En sus palabras, eso significaba que obtendría sus respuestas, le daría una buena patada en el trasero a esa entidad y encontraría la manera de verse fabulosa mientras lo hacía.

/O/O/O/O/O/

El vampiro del sombrero tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada nota musical, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió rechinando despacio, dando paso a una fémina de aura valerosa pero irritada. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber cuál de las dos únicas mujeres en la casa se encontraba firmemente plantada frente a él.

–Eh~ hola, Kitty-chan –soltó con exagerada monotonía acompañado de un arrastrar de palabras despreocupado. –Estoy encantado de que nos encontremos aquí –. Eso ultimo salió con un poco más de emoción que lo primero, aunque a leguas se notaba su falsedad.

Myrcell se acercó al piano, la melodía continuaba fluyendo, y aquel tipo aún no se dignaba a mirarla ¿Cómo se atrevía? Le daría una patada bien puesta si… –Suspiró para sus adentros– "Bien Myrcell, cálmate, de todos modos no es como que él sepa con quien está tratando" se dijo para mantenerse a raya. Su misión ahí no era educarlos para dejar la patanería, sino obtener información sobre la mujer muerta.

– ¿Has venido a disculparte? –Habló el vampiro de nuevo, sin dejar de tocar el instrumento– Fuiste una chica muy mala la otra noche…

Esta vez utilizó un tono de aflicción que aunque también visiblemente dramatizado, estuvo acompañado de un toque de sensualidad que hacía ver las cosas que pasaron "la otra noche" como algo indudablemente indecoroso. Pero tenía razón en algo: si había sido mala. La pimienta peruana con ajo (el vapor morado que explotó en la mazmorra) estaba diseñado para atosigarle la nariz a un vampiro por varios días.

–Sí lo siento, supongo que me pasé un poco, pero no podía dejar que se la comieran viva.

Laito rio también, pero esta vez sonó irónicamente sincero.

–Kitty-chan, no es bueno entrometerse en lo que no te incumbe. Además ¿para qué crees que son las novias de sacrificio? Tienen ese nombre por una razón.

Ella estaba respirando lo más profundo que podía para no perder la paciencia. Ese hombre le hablaba no solo como si tuviera tres años, sino que a esas alturas, aún parecía estar ignorándola por completo. Seguía únicamente concentrado en esa estúpida canción.

–Sé muy bien que ella no es como las demás novias de sacrificio que han pisado esta mansión.

– ¿Ah sí?~ ¿Qué te hace decir eso? –Myrcell suspiró. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con aquellos patanes para que le dijeran las cosas. No había otra opción, así que mejor optó por dejar la conversación fluir ignorando la actitud masculina. Después de todo, hasta ahora todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba (sobre todo después de ver quien tocaba el piano). Entonces se acercó con aire abiertamente despreocupado, y se dejó caer en un banco algo polvoso cerca del instrumento. Desde ahí, solo la parte alta del rostro del vampiro era visible.

–Bueno, no forma parte de la colección de Kanato-kun en el calabozo, ¿o sí? –Laito se mofó ante aquella respuesta, que debía admitir, fue totalmente inesperada–. Además ella sabe cosas, tiene cierto tipo de… Visiones. Por eso vine a verte. Necesito saber algunas cosas.

Laito sonrió por lo bajo. Estaba por hacer una estimación en cuanto al precio (aplicado por su puesto en valores sexuales) que le pondría a su ayuda en lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando las dos chicas, pero la pregunta lo dejo por completo sin aliento.

– ¿Quién es la mujer de vestido morado? De cabello largo, color purpura y ojos verdes.

Entonces él dejó de tocar y por fin abrió los ojos, que para sorpresa de la pelirosa, lucían exageradamente lastimados. Como si el solo recuerdo de aquella persona le provocara el mismo tipo dolor que ella sentía al recordar la muerte de sus queridos niños.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –una nueva voz hizo acto de presencia y ella desvió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía. Ayato se hallaba recargado contra la cómoda detrás del piano. Kanato por otra parte, se encontraba del lado izquierdo, callado, con la cara casi enterrada en el oso de peluche.

Se trataba de un tema delicado, tenía que tener cuidado para no herirlos más de lo necesario. Claramente esa mujer los perturbó de alguna manera.

– ¿Saben cuál era su nombre? –intentó de nuevo, tratando de que su tono fuera empático.

–Cordelia –. Respondió Ayato tras un breve silenció en el cual los otros dos desviaron la mirada–. Ella era nuestra madre.

Myrcell tragó duro. No era información que se le escapara, gracias a Yui, pero escucharlo de sus labios le provocó un escalofrió.

–Preguntaste para que quiero esa información, y es justo que lo sepan. Creo que ella pudo haber muerto aquí, y ahora, su espíritu de alguna forma regresó con fuerza o quizá nunca se fue. El punto es que ha tratado de adueñarse del cuerpo de Yui, lo ha intentado en repetidas ocasiones. Temo que a estas alturas es cuestión de tiempo para que sea irreversible.

Ayato abrió los ojos en un genuino gesto de sorpresa, y Myrcell podría haber jurado ver preocupación también, pero recobró la compostura demasiado pronto como para decirlo con certeza.

–Ella sí murió aquí –. Con notas sombrías en su voz, el muchacho confirmó sus sospechas, y por la intensidad de su mirada Myrcell supo que estaba a punto de oír una historia digna de recordar.

/O/O/O/O/

Le dolía el corazón. No era una expresión típicamente romántica, mucho menos un ufano dramatismo, o extremo sentimentalismo. Era una punzada aguda, como si todo el dolor que sintió en su vida se dispusiera a acabar con ella de una vez por todas. De súbito, sin preguntar.

Yui pensaba que caminar sintiendo el aire fresco le ayudaría, su padre siempre decía lo mismo "no hay nada que no cure el aire fresco, o una larga caminata por un bello lugar soleado" pero no había sol en ese lugar. Ni un atisbo de calor.

Siguió caminando por los jardines de la mansión hasta que tras las plantas de helechos pudo ver un pequeño mausoleo. Se alzaba tímido entre los árboles, pero parecía quejarse. Por alguna razón, pensó que sería un buen lugar para meditar, pero cuando entro se llevó una sorpresa. El vampiro más grande se hallaba adentro, y pronto puso sus gélidos ojos sobre ella.

/O/O/O/O/

–Humh… Ya veo y ¿dices que le sacaron el corazón? –Myrcell escuchó atentamente las palabras de cada uno de los hermanos, quienes acababan de relatarle a lujo de detalle como asesinaron a su madre. Tenía los dedos en la barbilla, gesto pensativo en el rostro. Ellos por otra parte, estaban contrariados. Por un lado, decepcionados de no verla asustada, por otro, les parecía reconfortante que ella fuera capaz no solo de tolerarlo, sino de realmente comprenderlo todo. Había un motivo, no lo habían hecho solo porque sí.

–Ya no lo tenía cuando la encontramos, ¿verdad teddy? –Respondió Kanato a la brevedad, aun parcialmente oculto tras el oso de peluche. Ella desvió la mirada.

"Los vampiros no pueden vivir sin su corazón puesto que no tienen alma, no son como los mortales u otros seres del inframundo. Si le quitas el corazón a un vampiro puedes ponerlo en su sitio de nuevo, tras una década incluso, y el cadáver se reanimaría, puesto que tampoco se pudre…"

– ¿Qué tanto estás pensando? Se fue, Kanato quemó su cadáver, ella no puede…

"Quemaron su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Eso significa que…"

– ¡Oh por Dios! –Chilló la mujer, sobresaltando a dos de los tres vampiros–. ¡Ayato, ¿su madre era descendiente de brujas?!

– ¿Cómo diablos vamos a saber eso?

– ¿Se quejaba por la edad o las arrugas?

–Sí… Algunas veces–. Respondió Laito, sin entender mucho.

–Los vampiros no envejecen –Myrcell susurró incrédula.

/O/O/O/O/

–Él va a responder a tus preguntas. Sé que estás ahí.

–Siempre has sido muy perceptivo, ¿no?

El hombre hizo acto de presencia dentro del pequeño mausoleo. Yui, quien había entrado ahí momentos atrás, y estúpidamente buscó consuelo en el vampiro mayor, se hallaba atónita. Pero en ese momento, solo había una cosa que su corazón deseaba más que nada: respuestas. ¿Realmente su padre la envió a ese horrible lugar a sabiendas de las criaturas que moraban ahí? No sabía quién era el hombre de cabellos oscuros que acababa de aparecer, pero si él podría responderle, haría lo que le pidiera.

– ¿Quién es usted?

–Richter. Es nuestro tío. –Respondió Shuu secamente, para luego desaparecer por la entrada del mausoleo, dejándola sola con aquel tipo.

/O/O/O/O/

–Sí lo hacemos –contradijo Ayato un poco desorientado.

–Sí, sé que crecen, pero no envejecen. Llega una edad en la que sus cuerpos simplemente se detienen, cuando llegan a la edad adulta y son suficientemente fuertes como para ya no necesitar beber sangre. ¡Pero su madre sí envejecía, su cuerpo se degeneraba lo suficiente como para acomplejarla! Ella debió descender de las brujas del gueto rojo. Eran famosas por sus prácticas de vudú. ¡Especialmente por su mutatio autem corpus!

– ¿Su cómo de qué? –Cuestionó Ayato, hablando por todos sus hermanos.

–Era una técnica de longevidad. Cuando una bruja alcanzaba una vejes avanzada, una de sus hermanas le arrancaba el corazón mientras aún estaba latiendo, luego, era implantado en un ser de alma pura, un bebé sin bautizar era lo preferido. Se insertaba el corazón en el pecho del niño, y una gota de sangre proveniente de la bruja que quería realizar el cambio, entonces se recitaba el hechizo para hacer que este (el corazón) se encogiera, el pecho del bebé volvía a la normalidad y una parte del alma de la bruja vivía en él. Luego, cuando ese niño o niña llegaba a la madurez, la bruja se apoderaba de su alma, y tenía un nuevo y joven cuerpo para vivir.

Claro que ella no lo hizo por vanidad, lo utilizó como último recurso al verse al borde de la muerte. Era astuta.

– ¿Qué pasaba con el alma del bebé? –preguntó Laito, quien ya tenía una idea de por dónde iban las cosas.

–Era completamente destruida en el proceso –Ayato soltó un quejido de sorpresa, y la mirada sombría de Myrcell no hacía más que ponerlo aún más nervioso –. Si no encontramos pronto a Yui, no solo morirá, esa mujer va a volver de la muerte.

–No pienso permitir que eso suceda.

–Estoy de acurdo. Esa mujer ya ha causado suficientes problemas.

–Nadie la quiere de regreso. ¡Nadie la necesita aquí!

–Solo hay una cosa que no me queda clara –. El vampiro de sombrero se giró hacia Myrcell–. Kitty-chan sabe demasiadas cosas como para solo ser un Squib*, ¿no será que has estado mintiendo?~

Ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

–No, créanme, he tenido una educación muy completa. Pero si quieren investigarme podrán hacerlo después, ahora tenemos una sola cosa que hacer.

–Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Ayato, quien estaba más próximo a ella que los demás.

–De hecho tengo dos. Uno por si llegamos tarde, y otro por si llegamos a tie…

Antes de que pudiese terminarla oración, la habitación en donde los cuatro se encontraban se tiñó de rojo, al dirigir su vista a la ventana, se percataron de que no se trataba de ninguna luz artificial. El brillo provenía de la luna, y estaba acompañado de un aura tan espectral como familiar.

–Creo que ya solo necesitamos uno –Exclamó Ayato, quien miraba con odio el firmamento.

– ¿Bitch-chan estará…? –Laito comenzó pero el otro lo detuvo de prisa.

– ¡No! Ella es fuerte. Creo que aún tenemos tiempo.

–Y debemos usarlo rápido y eficientemente –convino la muchacha–. Tengo un idea, es arriesgada pero nos dará el suficiente tiempo para idear una forma de detener a Cordelia y también salvar a Yui. El único problema es que no les gustará.

–Escúpelo –ordenó su majestad. Myrcell respiró hondo.

–Existe un demonio del sueño llamado _Nachtschreck_ , te atrapa en una red de pesadillas infinitas hasta que finalmente te saca el alma. El tiempo que toma depende de cada persona, pero generalmente oscila entre los dos o tres días. Si lo traemos aquí, nos hará dormir y soñar horrible, pero mientras estemos conscientes de que se trata solo de un sueño estaremos bien, y podremos idear algo entre todos. La parte mala del plan es que solo nosotros cuatro sabremos eso, y una vez que tengamos una idea, habrá que despertar a los demás… Lo que trato de decir es ¿están preparados para ver a que le temen sus hermanos?

Tras intercambiar miradas, los dos mayores asintieron.

–Tres días será suficiente. ¿Cómo lo invocamos? –cuestionó Ayato, quien parecía ser el más preocupado por la situación. Laito lucía más bien ansioso, estresado. Kanato por otra parte parecía olla de té antes de pitar.

–Yo no quiero hacer esto –inmediatamente todos se giraron hacia pelipúrpura–. Eres una egoísta. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en atraparnos a todos en una pesadilla solo para rescatar a una humana inútil y llorona?!

–Kanato, es normal que tengas miedo, pero te aseguro que yo…

–¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿Miedo?! ¿Crees que tengo miedo?

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No tenemos tiempo para un berrinche!

–Kanato-kun tiene un punto importante. Jugar con Bitch-chan fue divertido, pero ¿vale la pena arriesgar tanto por ella? después de todo, desde un principio parecía más bien un sacrificio, que una novia. En cuanto a ella, ya nos deshicimos de su indeseable presencia una vez, podemos solamente hacer lo mismo.

–Realmente no están arriesgando nada. Los vampiros no poseen un alma mortal, ¿Cuánto creen que le llevará al demonio averiguar eso?

– ¡Eso solo significa más tortura para nosotros! –Gritó Kanato de nuevo.

–No vas a sufrir mientras sepas que estas soñando. ¡Así funciona esta mierda, ¿entiendes?! –Myrcell comenzaba a desesperarse, ¡estaban perdiendo tiempo por un estúpido berrinche! Tenía que convencerlos de invocar al demonio, si no, no habría tiempo para salvar a Yui–.Vi sus rostros cuando la mencioné, además si la asesinaron no me extrañaría que así de tanto la odien. ¿En serio no creen que valga la pena arriesgarse por hacerla sufrir?

Eso ultimo caló profundo. Myrcell lo entendió en sus rostros. La odiaban, pero ella seguía siendo su madre. Quizá solo la querían muerta pero no querían verla sufriendo.

–Está bien –dijo Laito sin más, para sorpresa de Myrcell. Tal vez si deseaban atormentarla después de todo. El abuso te hace hacer cosas raras.

–Se requieren cuatro personas para la invocación… –ella miró a Kanato, suplicando con los ojos –. Por favor Kanato-kun, te prometo que a cambio haré lo que me pidas.

– ¿Lo que sea que te pida? –Laito rio por lo bajo, la muchacha le digirió una rápida mirada molesta, para luego volver su vista al menor, quien de pronto se había calmado. Ella asintió.

–Lo juro.

–Bien, lo haré.

Myrcell le sonrió ampliamente, acto seguido, comenzó a dictar las instrucciones.

/O/O/O/O/

Avanzaba lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, guiado por el olor mezclado de Yui con el de su madre. Sabía exactamente donde estaban, tres presencias, entre ellas, una masculina… ¿su padre? No, su tío. "Maldito" pensó furico, seguro él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, y no les dijo nada.

Ayato dio la vuelta con fuerza en el balcón. "Espero que el panque tenga razón" pensó antes de salir; su plan era la única esperanza de rescatar a Yui.

–Hey, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó molesto, una vez que llegó hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

–Ah, Ayato, eres tú. Cuanto tiempo –. El tono de aquella mujer era completamente desensibilizado.

–Tú… ¿Qué hiciste?

–Veo que no estás aquí para decirme que te hace feliz verme. Y sobre la razón de estar aquí, Richter, tú explícale por favor –. Igual de engreída que siempre, igual de ceremoniosa que siempre, igual de insoportable que siempre. Ayato no podía apretar más los dientas sin reventarse un colmillo.

–Yo tengo que descansar. Aun no estoy completamente adaptada a este nuevo cuerpo. Ella no debería estar consiente, pero ha estado tratando de expulsarme. Agotador~ supongo que este cuerpo no es completamente mío, nfu~.

Pasó junto a él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Como ella lo veía, no la mataría tan fácil mientras estuviera en el cuerpo de esa chiquilla, y aun así, después de todo lo que pasó, caminar tan cerca de él le saltaba los nervios. Ayato por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su tío.

– ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –escupió, tratando de controlarse. Aquel hombre lo miró con detenimiento, pero finalmente, le contó lo que había sucedido con Cordelia. De todas formas, no tenía importancia "no podrán hacer al respecto" pensó.

–Encontré a Cordelia en el patio de atrás. Había caído del balcón, no, uno de ustedes la empujó ¿no es cierto?

"–Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es confirmar mi teoría, Ayato, ¿crees que puedas hacer que te cuente lo que le pasó al morir?

–Sí. No creo que sea un problema.

–Bien, cuando tengas la respuesta háznoslo saber a través de tu telepatía… Tienen telepatía, ¿no?–. Los tres asintieron a la vez–. Perfecto. La confirmación es la fase uno."

La conversación que tuvo con Shariot, la nueva integrante de la casa, regresó a él con fuerza. Su tío acaba de confirmarlo todo. Era el momento de avisarles a ella y a sus hermanos. Podían proseguir con la segunda fase: reunir a todos en el mismo lugar.

/O/O/O/O/O/

–Myrcell, cuando te dije que les pidieras ayuda ¡definitivamente esperaba un resultado positivo! –Gritaba Luna conmocionado, molesto y aturdido.

– ¿En serio? Parece que no me conoces–. Respondí, también visiblemente irritada. Ya bastante tenía con toda la mierda que estaba pasando en esa casa del demonio como para tener que soportar sermones.

–No, tu eres la que no puede estar hablando en serio ¿un demonio del sueño? en verdad Myrcell ¡¿Qué tan irresponsable puedes ser?!

–Seguro que esta vez rompí mi marca–. Dije con un guiño.

– ¡¿Y si no pueden despertar de la pesadilla?! ¿Has pensado que pasará si eso sucede? No, seguramente no porque tu solo piensas en ti.

–Podré despertar, la única regla para aventurarse con un demonio del sueño es saber que estas dormido, así que no habrá problema. También advertí a tres de los chicos. Mira, antes de que sigas gritándome, te diré cuál es el plan: Después de que Ayato confirmara mi teoría sobre su madre, los otros dos Laito y Kanato buscarán las cosas para hacer la invocación. Necesitamos velas rojas, y blancas, sangre de un cabrito y una bruja, pero ellos piensan que los ingredientes son lo importante así que estamos a salvo.

–Ajá, ¿y cuando ya estén soñando que va a pasar?

–Primero voy a enfrentar a la perra de Cordelia…. –Luna suspiró exasperado.

–No sabes cómo vas a separarla de Yui antes de asesinarla, ¿cierto? –Lo miré con profundidad, tal vez demasiada, pues de inmediato su semblante cambio de irritado a preocupado.

–Si sé cómo hacerlo… Hay que darle un cuerpo humano. Para eso se requiere…

– ¡Necromancia! –susurró perplejo. Yo asentí muy lento.

–Para separarla por completo de Yui, tenemos que darle un cuerpo propio, debemos hacer corpórea la manifestación de su espíritu. Sí logramos que eso ocurra, puedo invocar fuego del infierno para quemarla, a ella y al demonio del sueño juntos. Además, será conveniente hurgar un poco en sus pesadillas, tal vez encuentre algo que me sirva para manipularlos.

–Myrcell… Únicamente tres personas a lo largo de la historia de la magia han sido capaces de invocar el fuego azul del infierno. Yo no creo que…

– ¿Qué pueda hacerlo? Creí que después de todo este tiempo, habrías aprendido a no subestimarme. Escucha Luna, si quieres ayudarme o no francamente no me importa, ya tengo lo que necesito de la mano de los vampiros. Solo trata de quedarte fuera de esto.

Dije saliendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. Me apresuré lo más que pude para llegar de nuevo a la habitación del piano, lugar donde realizaríamos el ritual, pero para mi sorpresa, no había nadie ahí.

/O/O/O/O/

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas dentro de aquella sala de estar. Yui estaba completamente poseída por Cordelia, había besado a Reiji y ahora alardeaba de hacer a su tío la cabeza de esa familia. ¿No se suponía que lo amaba solo a él? Laito se sentía abrumado. Su madre siempre le aseguro quererlo únicamente a él, que lo que sentían el uno por el otro nunca podría ser reemplazado o apagado, y aún así, se las arreglaba para desmentirse con sus acciones cada vez que podía. Pero él aún quería creer que todas las palabras eran ciertas.

En algún momento Subaru saltó hacia ellos, tratando de atacar al hermano de su padre, en vano, luego Ayato intervino. Ese era el momento, la oportunidad de ¡la que habló la joven squib!

–¡Ayato-kun! –gritó, al tiempo que arrojaba una esfera de color azul obscuro. El pelirrojo la atrapó sin problemas. "Por favor… Que funcione" y sin pensárselo dos veces, la azotó contra el suelo, a los pies de Richter. Esta, explotó liberando un humo muy denso de color rojo, que pronto se metió por los poros, la nariz y la boca de todos los presentes en la habitación. El demonio había sido liberado. Pronto empezaría un mar de pesadillas.

–Yui… –fue lo ultimó que alcanzó a decir antes de que su conciencia se apagara por completo.

La segunda etapa del plan había comenzado y a los seis hermanos solo les restaba tener la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra su propia obscuridad.

* * *

 _Squib* Termino que utiliza J.K para definir a una persona "NO mágica" que ha nacido de una familia de magos (o al menos un progenitor mago)_

Pues bien, eso ha sido todo, ya se que soy la peor por no actualizar en como dos meses pero ya saben como es esto, hay muchas excusas aunque la verdad ya todos sabemos que es por culpa de la procastinación. Prometo no dejarme arrastrar por eso este año y ser más constante, ¡los comentarios ayudan! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán muy intensas, pues mediante pesadillas los chicos tendrán la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Cordelia, y Myrcell una para afianzar su relación con ellos. En fin, los espero en para el "Capítulo VI: O Nadas o te ahogas, la pesadilla de Ayato" nos estamos leyendo

Bye-bye!


	6. Capítulo VI: O Nadas o te ahogas

La verdad no quería poner notas al principio porque se hace a veces demasiado largo, pero ya que, ¡hay cosas que se tienen que comunicar! Entonces **punto numero uno:** Las pesadillas y por lo consiguiente el orden en el que irán apareciendo los chicos será determinado por la brutalidad de su sueño, por ejemplo si la primer pesadilla es la de Ayato (o sea este capitulo) las que siguen van a ir subiendo de tono más y más, por lo que ya se podrán imaginar quienes están en los primeros puestos /. \

 **Ahora, punto dos** : Quiero agradecer a:

 **Luna-sama:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Ay dio mio, que me da algoooo muchas gracias por decirme que el fic no te parece cliché, de verdad no quisiera caer en eso 3 Me alegra saber que Myrcell te parece interesante, de hecho esta hecha combinando a dos Oc de Death Note que había hecho para dos fics por separado, pero que al final fue pura basura y ya no termine *self five* anyway, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!

 **Ultatane Armstrong:** ¡Muchas gracias por darle follow al fic! *te echa confeti* me alegra mucho que te guste la historia 3 3

Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que decir… ¡Vamos al fic! (•̀ᴗ•́) **و** ̑̑

* * *

Llegará un momento en el que ya no sentirás todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, ni las lagrimas, ni los sollozos, ni lo más oscuro de la noche. Llegará un momento en el que por fin te darás cuenta que te encuentras en donde estás por una razón que ya no va más allá de tu entendimiento. En ese momento por fin serás feliz.

Eso era lo que solías decirte a ti misma antes de quedarte dormida cuando las cosas estaban más lúgubres que nunca, cuando en una sola exhalación podías sentir tu vida escapando de tus labios, produciendo un sonido secó que nadie podía escuchar. Llegará un momento en el cuál, lo más profundo y oscuro de la noche no podrá hacerte daño, pero tampoco podrás escapar porque esa oscuridad proviene de tu interior, y toda esperanza de volver hacia la luz alcanzó su fecha de expiración.

Llegará un momento en que todas las cosas tristes de tu infancia, o tus miedos, o la inseguridad cuando te miras al espejo, ya no podrán tocarte. Ni el odio, ni el rencor que ha allanado tu corazón por tanto tiempo. Ni el frío que se siente en el lugar desolado que trataste de llamar hogar, el cual solo dejó una sensación vacía cuando los pequeños niños se fueron. Desaparecieron, mutilados por tu necedad, ingenuidad, y necesidad patológica de sentirte amada. Por el egoísmo insólito del pensamiento que te atreviste descaradamente a tener una noche de verano viéndolos jugar: " _Quizá ellos son mi propia felicidad." "Si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos juntos para siempre"_

Lo único que obtuviste por tener el descaro de siquiera pensar que podrías vivir contenta fueron sus cabezas rodando por el suelo que alguna vez te dio de comer. Y ahora, sí te encuentras completamente sola, en un lugar donde ya nada puede tocarte. Ni el amor, ni la tristeza, ni la risa, ni lo más profundo de la noche.

Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva y sencillamente resumiendo todo: fuiste una idiota, Myrcell. Una completa y total estúpida. El amor por aquellas criaturas fue lo que te hizo tan susceptible, tan vulnerable, tan maleable. Creíste que si te quedabas sola, que si nadie más tenía la capacidad de mover tu corazón al grado de incentivarte a protegerlos, el dolor se acabaría. Pero no fue así. Al contrario, comenzaste insensibilizarte de todo lo que te rodeaba, de la luz, de las estrellas, de los animales, de la gente. Nada ni nadie te importaba más que tu misma y al final, eso consumió tu corazón más que la tristeza –Me hablaba a mi misma con voz rota, tratando de acomodar lo que sucedía frente a mí en mi cabeza, procesándolo todo– Pero hubo alguien que no te dejó caer por completo en el vacío existencial de una vida miserable, alguien que se preocupó por ti sin siquiera conocerte bien…

–Yvaine…

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios viéndola tan quieta en el suelo, con sus sueños destruidos y sin poder hacer lo ultimo que se propuso antes de irse: Traerme de vuelta. Ahora si me hallaba completamente sola, donde ya nada podía alcanzarme, donde me pudriría en un sin fin de obscuridad, donde el único sonido audible es el crujir de dientes de una niña que fingió ser adulta por mucho tiempo para que no la lastimaran, y ahora ya ni siquiera puede abrir la boca.

–Yvaine… No te mueras, ¡por favor, no te mueras! –Ni mi voz partida alcanzaba a elevarse mucho en aquel vacío en el que nos encontrábamos, donde no podía ver nada a excepción de su rostro y mis manos.

" _Myrcell, no se encuentra paz en la soledad, solo delirio de locura que al final terminará por destruirte. Tu insensata necesidad de alejarte de todos es lo que te hundirá en la oscuridad. No puedes desprender tu corazón del pecho solo porque duele tenerlo ahí."_

Esas palabras fueron susurradas en mí oído hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía recordar a Yvaine diciéndolas. Ella simplemente no habla de esa forma, pero entonces ¿Por qué llegaron tan profundo? ¿Acaso era algo que tenía que hacer? O ¿Sería quizás algo que no debía olvidar? Por alguna razón nada de lo que estaba pasando perecía real; lucía más bien como algo sacado de una pesadilla.

 _Pesadilla._ Eso era la soledad, eso era estar enterrada en lo más profundo de un mundo oscuro donde seguramente lo ultimo que habría era otro ser humano.

¡¿No es esto lo que querías?!

¡¿No es esto lo que querías?!

 **¡¿NO ES ESTO LO QUE QUERÍAS?!**

Grité más fuerte de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, más agudo que cuando vi a mis niños desmoronarse tras ser quemados vivos. Tan profundo que el océano se quedó corto. ¿Cómo distingues una pesadilla de la vida real cuando eso es lo que has estado viviendo desde siempre? No se puede. No creí que fuera posible, pero por alguna razón, tenía la constante sensación de que esto, no era verdad.

" _Myrcell, no se encuentra paz en la soledad, solo delirio de locura que al final terminará por destruirte. Tu insensata necesidad de alejarte de todos es lo que te hundirá en la oscuridad. No puede desprender tu corazón del pecho solo porque duele tenerlo ahí."_ Esa voz de nuevo, con las mismas palabras. Esa voz irritante que estaba dentro de mi cabeza… Pero tenía razón en una cosa: me dolía el corazón. Y en este mundo extraño de sombras y noche no sentía nada, las lagrimas y la desesperación por ver el cadáver de Yvaine frente a mí me tenían tan atontada que no me di cuenta... ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué ella estaba muerta? Se requeriría de mucho para que alguien asesinara a Yvaine, matarme primero antes que dejara que la tocaran, por ejemplo.

–Esto no es real… No es real… –Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

 _¡Despierta, Despierta, Despierta, Despierta, Despierta, Despierta!_

Grité, al tiempo que me levantaba de golpe y abrí los ojos. Ya no había rastros de oscuridad, ni del falso cadáver de Yvaine. Solo yo, y la enorme habitación del piano, en aquella casa del infierno a la cuál llegue atravesando el maldito techo. No voy a mentir, me tomo un par de minutos volver en mi misma por completo. ¿Sería un sueño dentro de un sueño? Me pellizqué.

–Gracias a Dios… – Suspiré con alivio ante la punzada de dolor, mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

–Vaya, ya te habías tardado–. La voz provenía de la esquina inferior derecha del cuarto, donde un pequeño felino blanco meneaba la punta de la cola, símbolo de perfecta irritación en los gatos.

–¿Cuánto?

–Tres horas. Si no te apresuras será cada vez más difícil despertar a los demás.

–Gracias Luna… –susurré, y él abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué…? ¿Y los insultos? ¿o burlas?

–Has estado conmigo mucho tiempo, y como Yvaine me conoces bien. Siempre me aleje de las personas para estar sola, pero luego, cuando vi lo que era realmente estar en soledad… Ya no me pareció tan atractivo. Era muy frio, oscuro, horrible. Fue peor que sentir todas las cosas feas que me han pasado de golpe. Entonces me di cuenta que por más que intentaba alejarme de todos, nunca estuve cerca de encontrarme en soledad. Gracias a Yvaine… Gracias a ti.

" _Myrcell, no se encuentra paz en la soledad, solo delirio de locura que al final terminará por destruirte. Tu insensata necesidad de alejarte de todos es lo que te hundirá en la oscuridad. No puede desprender tu corazón del pecho solo porque_ _duele tenerlo ahí."_ Tú me dijiste eso, solo que lo había olvidado. Tienes razón Luna. Lo siento.

–B-bien… –soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, posiblemente para esconder que se le aguaron los ojos–. Me alegra que te sientas mejor. Quizá deberías invocar demonios más seguido Myrcell, al parecer sacan lo mejor de ti–. Sonreí, menando la cabeza.

–Cállate.

Luna me sonrió de vuelta, con una ternura que jamás había visto en sus ojos, como si yo fuera una niña y él fuera mi padre, más no tardo en volver a su antiguo aire autoritario.

–Hay que movernos, los chicos están en la sala principal.

Sorprendentemente, los trillizos llevaron el plan perfectamente acabo. Ahora solo queda despertar a cada uno, y dejar que el demonio del sueño se lleve lo que queda del alma de Cordelia.

Luna aún tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y yo determinación en los míos. No dejaría que nadie viviera el infierno que yo misma acababa de pasar. Estaba decidida a enmendar el sufrimiento que cause, y los corazones que rompí al huir del aquelarre. Pero primero, debía salvarlos a ellos.

/O/O/O/O/

" _Me estoy hundiendo…"_

Las pequeñas burbujas se reventaban en la luz que alcanzaba a pegar desde arriba, haciendo notoria la superficie. Sus pulmones se contrajeron violentamente en una aguda punzada de dolor. "Tengo que…" Estiró el brazo, agotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar aquello? ¿cuántas veces tenía que gritarle a su madre que lo ayudara, que lo sacara?

–Mamá… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –había preguntado unos momentos antes, con el corazón latiendo un poco fuera de lo normal, pues aunque aún no era consiente del sentimiento de desconfianza, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

–¡El día de hoy es muy especial, Ayato! Es por eso que estamos aquí. Hoy será el día en que aprenderás a nadar–. Dijo con su típico tono insubstancial. Pero el niño, a pesar de esto, esbozó una sonrisa. Su madre era una estupenda nadadora, varias veces la había escuchado alardear sobre ello con las otras mujeres de su padre. Quizá ese día era especial porque en lugar de atosigarlo y exigirle, pasaría el día enseñándole como nadar, y él podría acercarse a sus hermanos después para enseñarles y todos jugarían en el lago.

–Vamos, dame tu mano –. La mujer tendió la suya en dirección al pequeño, quien no dudo en tomarla, acto seguido, Cordelia se agachó para quedar a la altura de Ayato, susurrando en su oído mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello–. Sabes, allá en el lago hay monstruos horribles que se tragan a todos los que caen en sus aguas. Por eso nunca permito que tú y tus hermanos jueguen cerca de aquí. Pero hoy vas a aprender a ser fuerte. Tú los derrotarás, Ayato.

Ya estas palabras habían logrado estimular las endorfinas de terror en su cerebro… ¿acaso su madre planeaba exponerlo a tal peligro solo para que aprendiera a nadar?

–Mamá no quiero… Me da miedo.

–¡¿Eh?! Ayato, no puedes ser cobarde siendo el hermano mayor. Tú serás la cabeza de esta familia, tienes que ser más fuerte que nadie. Esto es por tu propio bien. Ahora, los monstruos te comerán solo si te hundes, lo único que debes hacer para estar a salvo es mantenerte a flote.

–Pero…

–¿Listo?

–No… Yo ¡Mamá!

De un momento a otro se hallaba en el aire, con el cuerpo de agua frente a él acercándose más y más, hasta que por fin cayó de lleno en el agua. Frio. Húmedo. Sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo, atravesándolo como mil diminutas agujas programadas para causar electricidad. "¡Sube!" pensaba, al tiempo que batía su cuerpecito con la mayor velocidad posible, brazos, piernas, torso.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, de alguna forma, logró salir de nuevo a la superficie por unos segundos.

–Ma…¡ah! ¡No puedo! –chilló, dando chipotazos en el agua.

–Ayato, vamos, si te hundes morirás –Gritó divertida.

–¡NO! –gritó, sumergiéndose nuevamente. "Los monstruos te atrapan si te hundes" la voz de su madre lo alcanzó de nuevo, y la tétrica frase lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Oscuridad, el abismo donde se encontraban las cosas más salvajes que lo destriparían, devorarían, lastimarían, un lugar del que ya jamás podría regresar. "¡Sube! ¡patalea!" Para este punto, el aire que tomó antes de caer ya no era suficiente.

–¡Mamá! –Los gritos eran cada vez más desesperados, pero Cordelia, parada en la orilla, no hacía más que reírse mientras el pecho del niño se oprimía cada vez más. Pronto, el reflejo del sol en el agua sobre él fue lo único que quedó como prueba de que existía un "afuera del lago".

" _Estoy cayendo…"_

Las pequeñas burbujas se reventaban en la luz que alcanzaba a pegar desde arriba, haciendo notoria la superficie "Tengo que…" Estiró el brazo, agotado. ¿Acaso no gritó lo suficientemente fuerte? No, lo hizo, solo que ella lo ignoró por completo, como hacía con todas las otras cosas que no lograban captar su interés.

¿Por qué…? Apretó sus pequeños ojos tan fuete como pudo, cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo que lo extrajo del agua, pero no fue con dulzura, sino falto de tacto, brusco como quién mueve un objeto inanimado de lugar.

–Ayato, ve a estudiar ahora–. La voz de su madre le obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que otra vez podía respirar. Se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa antigua que llevaba, apretándolo un poco entre sus dados, intentando procesar lo que pasó. Estaba en lago… Se ahogaba, ¿entonces que hacía en la biblioteca de la mansión? Cordelia se hallaba frente a él con expresión recelosa.

–¿Mamá?

–Niño, ¿acaso eres de lento aprendizaje? Ve a estudiar ahora mismo. No quiero reproches–. Pero Ayato no se movió, a pesar del insidioso tono de su madre. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender lo que pasó. ¿cómo llegó ahí? ¿Por qué su ropa estaba seca?–. ¿No me oyes? ¿Crees que serás el mejor de la familia Sakamaki con esa actitud tan holgazana? Tú tienes que ser mejor que los hijos de aquella mujer, y superior incluso que tus hermanos.

–Tengo que ser el numero uno, ya sé–. Reprochó hastiado, a lo que Cordelia frunció el ceño con desdén–. Pero no quiero estudiar ahora.

–¡Ayato! –Reclamó la mujer, como quien eleva la voz para reprender a un animal sin raciocinio.

–¡No! –Estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero ella lo sujetó del brazo de nuevo, más fuerte y más brusco que antes, jalándolo en dirección a la puerta.

–Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, entonces tendré que castigarte.

Solo con la mirada él supo a donde se dirigían e hizo todo en su poder para evitar sé arrastrado hacia el gigantesco cuerpo de agua que se hallaba detrás de la mansión. El lago donde unos momentos atrás casi se había ahogado.

–No quiero hacer esto, Ayato, pero no puedes ser un niño malcriado que no obedece a su madre. Así que espero que esto te enseñe una lección.

–¡No puedes hacer esto! –Chilló, esta vez molesto pero aún así en pánico.

–¿Ah, no? Yo te traje a este mundo con mucho dolor, mi cuerpo se deformó durante todo el tiempo que te lleve a ti y tus hermanos dentro. Ustedes nacieron para hacer lo que yo quiera, y lo que me place ahora es que entres en el maldito lago como castigo por no hacer lo que te pido. O eres el numero uno, o no te querré más, Ayato. O me obedeces, o sufrirás las consecuencias. Y justo ahora… _O nadas, o te ahogas_ –dijo con un tono ensombrecido, entintado solo con una pizca de diversión que surgió al ver la cara de terror que tenía el pequeño–. Entonces ¿que será? Nfu~

Acto seguido, volvió a arrojarlo por encima de la superficie hasta donde la gravedad lo arraso hacía debajo de nuevo. Pequeñas burbujas se reventaron en la superficie, y ella pensó que por fin se habría ahogado, cuando de pronto, abruptamente salió del agua, chapoteando desenfrenadamente.

–¡MAMÁ! –Gritó de nuevo. "Alguien… Ayúdeme" pensó antes de hundirse de nuevo, pues era demasiado como para poder sacarlo efectivamente de su boca. Esa mujer no lo amaba… Una madre que ama a sus hijos no hace esas cosas. ¿Por qué solo a él? No era que le deseara algo como eso a sus hermanos, pero desde su perspectiva, ningún otro niño dentro de la mansión recibía ese tipo de maltrato, no tenía nadie con quien hablar de esto, nadie que lo pudiera entender.

Entonces, de nuevo sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, pero ya no importaba, seguramente lo lanzarían de nuevo cuando se hubiera recuperado, como acababa de suceder. Más el agarre no fue tosco, mucho menos le causó dolor, fue tan sutil, pero al mismo tan firme que el solo contacto le transmitió un poco de confianza, y esto le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con un par de cuencas heterocromas. Una amatista viracha y un berilo color amarillo enmarcados por pestañas de seda negra, largas como la noche. Tenían un brillo extraño… Aquellos ojos ¿Los había visto antes? Entonces emergieron del agua, y el portador de los místicos ojos llevaba una capa de color rojo, que le impedía ver más allá de los pocos cabellos que se escapaban de esta.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–. Preguntó una vez que estuvieron en la orilla. Ayato respiraba con pesadez, y miró su cuerpo para evaluar si tenía algún rasguño, en ese momento encontró que ya no era más un niño pequeño.

–¿Que rayos…? –Exclamó al tiempo que contemplaba su palmas y torso con aire incrédulo.

–Ayato~ ¡¿lograste salir?! ¿dónde estás? –Aquella voz falsamente cantarina le puso los nervios a flor de piel, y a pesar de que su complexión ya no era la de un niño, no pudo evitar sentirse como tal. Su respiración se aceleró, y el estrés comenzó a hacerse notorio a través de una ligera sudoración que cubrió su frente. Ya estaba muy cansando como para pelear contra esa mujer.

–No tengas miedo–. Se giró con rapidez hacia la figura junto a él… ¿una chica? Se veía más o menos de la edad de Shuu.

–Su majestad no tiene miedo, no seas estúpida. ¿Quién eres?

–¡Ayato! –La voz de Cordelia volvió a sonar a la distancia, y él soltó un pequeño quejido de ansiedad.

–Ella no podrá tocarte por ahora. Te he observado por un rato, el mecanismo de esta pesadilla parece funcionar únicamente cuando eres un niño pequeño, y lo eres cuando ella esta cerca.

Él frunció el ceño tratando de comprender. ¿aquello significaba que había estado más tiempo (más veces de las que podía recordar) repitiéndose el patrón donde su madre lo tiraba en el agua?

–¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡¿Tú hiciste esto?! –Estaba a punto de sujetarla por el cuello pero ella retrocedió hablando rápidamente en su defensa.

–No, escúchame, ¡estás dormido! Nos conocimos antes ¿recuerdas? Mi nombre es My… Shariot, Shariot Lumièr, rompí el techo de tu casa… Oye, mira, sé que es confuso pero te prometo que si me escuchas podrás salir de aquí pronto.

–Tch. Que puedes saber tu de todo esto…

–Ya te dije, es una pesadilla. Tú y tus hermanos me ayudaron a invocar a un demonio del sueño. ¿Recuerdas?

–No –. "Mierda, va a ser más difícil de lo que creí". Pensó la chica–. Pero si te recuerdo a ti… Y ella –. Myrcell lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Te refieres a Yui? –Los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron abruptamente. ¡Ese era su nombre! Entonces poco a poco los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaron a fluir a su memoria, llevo un par de segundos, en los cuales se volvió a oír el grito de Cordelia.

–¿Ella esta bien? –Preguntó con voz queda, sin mirar a la bruja.

–Lo estará si nos apuramos a salir de aquí, y para eso debes enfrentar a tu madre.

Él la miró de nuevo, esta vez su mirada ya no parecía violenta, sino horrorizada, tanto que a Myrcell no le faltaron ganas de darle un abrazo, ponerle una manta y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero eso no sería apropiado ni para ella, ni para el momento.

–¿Cómo voy a matarla si me transformaré un niño pequeño cuando la encuentre?

–Es que tu deber aquí no es matarla, solo enfrentarla… A esa mujer y todo lo que te hizo.

El vampiro puso mala cara, llevándose la las manos al cabello para apretarlo entre sus dedos, símbolo de desesperación. Al parecer no entendía como combatir con ella sin violencia, o tal vez no estaba seguro de cómo saldría del lago, o de cómo impedir que lo arrojara. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿cómo debería hacerlo? Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

–Esta bien sentirse ansioso. Muchas veces las personas hacen cosas estúpidas como está…

–Esto no es estúpido. Es enfermo –reprochó retirando con fuerza el agarre de la chica. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, endurecida. Myrcell suspiró.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento. No quería minimizar el significado de sus acciones, yo solo… –suspiró otra vez. ¿cómo se consuela a un vampiro violentado? Debería escribir un maldito manual al respecto, seguro no era la unica bruja con el mismo problema.

–Ayato, Ya puedo olerte, más te vale que no te muevas de donde estás– Cordelia de nuevo. Esa mujer no podía ser más molesta.

–Le perforaré un costado, justo como antes. –Dijo el muchacho, más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a Myrcell.

–Si haces eso volverás al inicio. Ayato, tu madre era una persona que le hacia cosas malas a las personas si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, eso esta muy claro. Pero está pesadilla, a pesar de ser horrible sigue siendo tuya. Tu vida, a pesar de las diferentes formas en las que ella quizo manipularla orillandote a hacer cosas que no querías, sigue siendo tuya. Es una constante batalla, pero para vivir debes ganar. Eso era lo que ella quería después de todo, ¿no? Que fueses un "ganador" Pues entonces dale lo que quiere. Tu eres "su majestad" después de todo, ¿no?

–¡Sí! –Respondió con orgullo.

–El vampiro más fuerte que existe, ¿o no?

–¡Sí!

–Eres invencible o ¿Acaso eso era puro fanfarroneo?

–¡NO!

–Entonces lo más aterrador en este sueño no es tu madre, ni los monstruos en el fondo del lago, ni el miedo a fracasar. De lo único que todos aquí deben tener miedo, **es de ti.** Además, ¿quieres saber cual es la parte más jodidamente fácil de soñar? –Los labios femeninos se movieron cerca de oído, susurrando con delicadeza la respuesta.

–Ah, Ayato, así que aquí estabas–. La voz de Cordelia surgió poco antes de que su cuerpo se hiciera visible delante de los arbustos. De nuevo era un niño pequeño, pero esta vez, ya no había en sus ojos ni solo un atisbo de miedo. Estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo, esperando que huyera, gritara o se removiera inquieto. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

–Hazlo.

Un escalofrio atravesó la espina dorsal de la mujer vampiro, ¿desde cuando él…? Apretó los dientes con coraje.

–¿No? –volvió a hablar Ayato al verla vacilar, lo que desato la ira de su madre y le valió una bofetada.

–Eso… Ni siquiera me dolió –.Cordelia lo tomo en brazos de una forma tan abrupta que hasta Myrcell se encogió de dolor; acto seguido, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al agua y la pelirosa salió corriendo en su dirección, dándose también un chapuzón en el agua helada.

" _¿Quieres saber cual es la parte más jodidamente fácil de soñar? Tú controlas el mundo en el que sueñas y una vez que te das cuenta de eso, puedes hacer cualquier cosa."_

Entendió aquello perfectamente bien, a pesar de no caracterizarse por ser el más listo de sus hermanos. La vida es una batalla, si pierdes mueres, si vives ganas. Para vivir hay que ganar… Aunque a veces eso requiera de un acto total y completamente carente de sentido común.

"Beberé este maldito lago hasta que no quede ni una sola gota, pero para hacer eso…"

Cordelia miraba con orgullo la superficie del agua, sin una sola burbuja de aire. Ya se habría desmayado, supuso. Haciendose a la idea de entrar por él de nuevo. Entonces, de manera paulatina, el azul del lago se fue obscureciendo, hasta tomar un tono rojo, de apariencia espesa justo como…

–¡¿Qué?! –Chilló la mujer, retrocediendo. Eso era sangre… Una laguna de sangre, pero él olor… No era de cualquier persona ¡esa era _su_ sangre! Como si esto fuera poca cosa, ahora el nivel del agua comenzaba a descender, como si en el fondo alguien hubiese destapado una coladera que filtraba el liquido. Una buena parte de este decreció, en ese momento el vampiro surgió con fuerza de entre las olas recien formadas, flotando en la superficie, pero ya no era más un niño. Su piel se veía más blanca, sus ojos, más verdes, más intensos, más fuertes. Cargaba a una chica en brazos, más bien, con su brazo izquierdo, el derecho, estaba apoyado en su cintura, dándole un aire extrañamente causal.

–Tu sangre volvió a ensuciar una de mis ropas favoritas –Estiró un poco el rostro y lamió un poco de la mejilla de la muchacha, lo cuál no solo la ofendió sino que la abrumó un poco, pero decidió darle su momento sin reprenderlo. Todo estaba por terminar.

–Tu sangre sigue siendo muy dulce, madre– Cordelia comenzó a retroceder de a poco, sin apartar la vista del poderoso vampiro que se alzaba sobre la laguna de sangre. –Antes de irme, beberé toda tu sangre. Así seré el más fuerte–. Sonrió macabro y ella lo miró con miedo.

"La tomaré toda para mí, y tú te ahogaras en la muerte".

–Oye, despierta–. Le abofetearon despacio varias veces en la mejilla, pero antes de la siguiente palmada, él sujetó la muñeca de la persona que propinaba los pequeños golpes.

–¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar el rostro de su majestad? –Myrcell sonrió.

–Bien, parece que ya estás mejor– Ayato se incorporó despacio, sin soltarle la mano, pero al mismo tiempo, poniendo de manera consiente la suficiente fuerza como para no lastimarla.

–Por supuesto que sí. Ya se acabó… ¿verdad?– Él la miró a los ojos, y ella asintió despacio, asegurándolo también con la mirada. Aquellos ojos heterocromos de nuevo captaron su atención. Una amatista vivaracha y un berilo color amarillo. Muchísimo más hermosos en la vida que los sueños.

–Tus ojos son extraños.

–¿Lo son? –Su mirada se hizo más intensa… ¿aquello era un coqueteo? Le pareció así por un segundo, pero antes de poder decir algo ella desvió la vista y con decisión se soltó de su agarre–. Hablaremos de mis ojos raros después. Ahora hay que rescatar a los demás.

El vampiro se sorprendió.

–¡¿Ellos siguen dormidos?!

–Sí, supuse que tendrías que ser el primero al que rescatara o habría problemas.

La mujer le dio una mirada que buscaba complicidad, pero no llegaba ser un coqueteo. Shariot Lumièr… Ayato sonrió con sorna.

–Supusiste bien. –Respondió justamente en el mismo tono.

–Después de salvar a los demás debo decirles algo importante. Pero también quiero que seas el primero que sepa esto: He estado mintiendo. Se los explicaré a todos cuando logremos despertarlos, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Ahora que dos de nosotros despertamos el demonio no tardará en darse cuenta y comenzará a cazarnos de nuevo. Si nos atrapa, las pesadillas serán cada vez más intensas hasta que ya no encontremos salida ni con ayuda, así que necesito que lo distraigas. Bastará con que hagas ruido rompiendo cosas por la casa ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

Era demasiada información como para procesarla tan rápido, y se encontraba algo confundido. Pero gracias a ella, lo que Cordelia le había hecho de niño no parecía más que eso: un mal sueño. Nunca podría olvidarlo, y aún odiaba a su madre, pero por alguna razón, un gran peso se había removido de su pecho. _"Para vivir hay que ganar."_ Ella dijo eso. Y eso le había dado fuerza, como si la palabra ganador tuviera un nuevo significado.

–Bien. Lo buscaré y lo distraeré pero se rápida. Nunca antes he peleado contra un demonio.

Ella asintió, y en un impulsó emocional, se acercó a él y juntó su frente con la suya.

–Gracias–. Se alejó tras decir eso, pero el contacto, lejos de ser incomodo, fue extrañamente agradable para él. _"He estado mintiendo"_ ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

–No agradezcas. No lo estoy haciendo por ti, es necesario. Ve. –Ordenó, y ella asintió, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a caminar hacia el chico que despertaría a continuación.

–Shariot– Llamó Ayato, ella simplemente giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

–No te atrevas a morirte, si no, ya no podré saber de que manera nos viste la cara y no voy a soportar una eternidad con esa duda ¿entendiste?

¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por ella? Myrcell sonrió para sus adentros. Ya no era su intención manipularlos, pero aún así sería divertido ver hasta que punto podía ganarse sus corazones.

–¡Sí, su alteza!

–humm –. El vampiro le dio la espalda, para luego desaparecer. Luego, escuchó como se destrozaba una ventana en el tercer piso.

–Vaya, a eso le llamo eficiencia –Proclamó Luna, sentado junto a ella. Myrcell soltó una risilla

–Supongo que eso es lo único que no hay que pedirle dos veces –. Myrcell rió por lo bajo.

–No te burles de él –reclamó Luna.

–No me rio de él, es solo que… –Volvió a reír un poco–. ¡No puedo evitar pensar en la cara que pondrá Reiji cuando vea que sus preciadas y estúpidas ventanas estan todas rotas!

El gatito voló los ojos, pero no podía engañar a nadie, él también disfrutaría mucho del espectáculo, sería efetivamente muy divertido.

–Seguro que lo disfrutaremos en su momento, pero ahora hay que apurarnos.

Ella asintió energica.

–Vamos a ver que cosas oscuras ocultas en esa bipolar cabecita tuya, Kanato

* * *

 _Uhhhh Terminé este cap más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado… creo que también por eso tengo el constante sentimiento de que no queda tan bueno como esperaba… no sé siento que no fue lo suficientemente epico, pero tampoco quería hacerlo demaciado largo, uhg! ¿Ustedes que opinan? Dejenme saber su opinión conejitos del bosque, además ¡los reviews tambén me motivan a seguir con la historia!_

 _Pero buenooooo me voy por ahora, sigan sintonizando este fic para descubirir lo que pasará con Myrcell y los chicos en el Capítulo 7: ¡El circo de los dulces, la pesadilla de Kanato!_

 _Bye-bye!_


End file.
